<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Made For Sin by VictoriaWitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975152">Made For Sin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaWitch/pseuds/VictoriaWitch'>VictoriaWitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, Daddy Kink, Demons, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Succubus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaWitch/pseuds/VictoriaWitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of smut ft. my favorite Naruto and BNHA characters!<br/>All chapters feature a plot I have for full fics (which may be developed if it seems popular enough), but are currently turned into one-shots. Others are smutty scenes I had in mind for current fics, but opted not to include.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Chisaki Kai | Overhaul/Reader, Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Deidara (Naruto)/Reader, Haruno Sakura/Reader, Hidan (Naruto)/Reader, Iida Tenya/Reader, Kaminari Denki/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko/Reader, Shindou You/Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks &amp; Reader, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor &amp; Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader, Toga Himiko/Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader, Uchiha Shisui/Reader, Uraraka Ochako/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Coffee (Uchiha Shisui)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Titled after a tattoo on my right ass cheek!<br/>Lets get fucking filthy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                The trees swayed in the breeze, bowing down to the winds that graced the changing leaves. A clear azure sky blanketed the world, the rays of the sun warming everything beneath it. “Here you go!” You turned your attention from the large windows of the coffee shop, smiling at the barista as you accepted your drink. “Thank you,” your voice was soft, but still full of appreciation for the young girl. She waved a farewell as you shuffled out, hand clasped around the plastic cup. “Hm,” digging through your pocket, trying to reach the buzzing phone hidden in the depths of the fabric. Your forearms caught the door, pushing it open as your eyes scanned over the text message.</p><p>
  <strong>Haruno Sakura</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Amy! We need you here STAT! </em>
</p><p>You pocketed the device without a response, the coffee shop was not far off from work. You gasped out as you collided with another body, coffee smashing against the force of their chest and effectively covering them. Thank the universe, you only drink iced coffee. Your hands covered your mouth as you looked at the blue uniform dripping with crème colored liquid. “I- I’m so sorry!” You gushed over your own clumsiness; you really should have been paying attention. Just your luck, you would spill your coffee on a police officer. “It’s alright,” he assured with a chuckle, bending down to grab the deformed heap of plastic by our feet. “Funny, we drink the same thing,” his dark eyes widened as he noticed the extra shots of caramel, sugar, and creamer. “Sugar junky?”</p><p>“I’m so sorry!” You repeated, still mortified. Your hands had lowered to your chest, lightly balled as the knuckles pressed together.</p><p>You dipped back into the shop, grabbing a handful of napkins from the stand next to the door. Immediately started pressing the brown material to his chest, trying to soak up the mess. “Please, let me pay for whatever you wanted. I should have been paying more attention.” The officer chuckled, his dark eyes glittering with amusement as he watched your frantic panic. His hands wrapped around your wrists lightly, halting your futile attempt to clean him off. “It’s not that big of a deal. Jeeze, you’re a worry wart, huh?”</p><p>“I just feel guilty. No one wants to be covered in coffee. Especially when it is eighty percent sugar,” You giggled lightly, trying to play off his sugar junky comment. His breath caught as you finally gazed up into his obsidian eyes, your cerulean ones reflecting off the darkness. “Seriously, please let me buy you a drink. It’s the least I can do.”</p><p>“I can’t allow you to do that,” he refuted, releasing a breath he did not realize he had been holding. You reached into the wallet tied around your wrist, grabbing out a bill and handing it to him.</p><p>“I’d love to argue with you, but I really need to get to work! This should cover anything you get!” You hurried away before he could try to give you the cash back. “Stay safe out there, officer! Have a good day!” You called over your shoulder, jogging through the mildly crowded sidewalk.</p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>                “Where were you!?” Sakura asked exasperatedly, her short, pink locks in disarray. “I’m sorry, I –“ You sighed, tying your blonde strands up in a high ponytail as the two of you walked with a purpose. “I spilled my coffee on a cop.”</p><p>“Shut up, you did not!”</p><p>“Sakura, focus! We can make fun of me later. What’s the status?”</p><p>“Oh!” She pulled the iPad she had cradled in her arms up, tapping the screen rapidly to pull up the case information. “Male, twenty-three years old. Severe damage to his chest from a pole.”</p><p>“A pole?”</p><p>“It’s – it’s best if you just see it in person. It’s a weird one.” You nodded, securing the white jacket in place as you entered the ER. “He’s in Trauma One!”</p><p>“Thanks!” You held your hand under the white dispenser, allowing a glob of sanitizer to fall into the palm of your hand before entering the room. Tapping your foot at the bottom corner of the door, allowing the thick glass to slide open. You pushed past the white curtain, still rubbing the liquid into your hands and wrists. “Good morning, I’m Dr. Senju, I’ll –“ your greeting halted as you stared at the man, sitting upright, on the hospital bed. He was on the edge, his legs dangling off the side, looking as if being in the hospital was an inconvenience to his day. His body was painted black, a white skeleton pattern on top of the darkness. In the center of his chest was a thick, black pole that protruded through his back. His body dripped with blood from the wound, seeping onto the floor and absorbing into the bed he had previously been laid sideways on during his triage. The dripping of the thick liquid filled the room as he and you locked eyes, a smirk replacing the scowl he wore when you first walked in. He slicked back his silver hair, red streaks now coloring the light trusses. “See something you like?”</p><p>“How are you even alive?” You thought aloud, finally approaching the bed to inspect him myself.</p><p>“Can’t kill what doesn’t die,” he snickered, violet orbs meticulously taking in your every move. “They already said I’m ‘stable.’ Why the fuck am I still here?”</p><p>“You have a piece of metal in your chest! <em>That’s </em>why you’re here!”</p><p>“I can take it out. The idiot new kid just panicked when I passed out. Watch,” You screamed as his hand wrapped around the metal impaling him, forcefully yanking it out of himself. You covered the gory hole with your hands, focusing my chakra to the area in attempt to heal it over. You tried to stick with modern medicine a much as possible, but something told you this was far beyond that. “I’m immortal baby, calm down. I do this all the time.”</p><p>“You did this?” You spat, irritated by his lack of concern for his wellbeing.</p><p>“You ask a lot of questions.”</p><p>“What’s your name? There wasn’t one on your chart.”</p><p>“I’m not giving one,” he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, blocking you from healing him. You snarled lightly, shoving his arms out of the way to continue the job. He was an unusual specimen, anyone else would have been dead long before you arrived. How was he stable? How was he so unbothered by this? His jaw clenched as you looked him up and down, wrapped up in your own thoughts about your craziest patient. Never had you encountered someone like him before, it almost felt like his claims to immortality held some truth. He almost reminded you of the grouchy, old man that had been in a few weeks ago. What was his name again? You know it started with a ‘K.’</p><p>“You’re a fucking idiot,” a gruff voice came from behind.</p><p>Kakuzu. That was his name.</p><p>“Fuck off, old man!” His teeth were clamped shut as he looked at the green-eyed man.</p><p>“You two know each other?” You kept focus on the closing wound; the muscles and internal damage having repaired completely.</p><p>“He’s my partner,” Kakuzu grumbled, entering the trauma room. You knew there was no use arguing with him to exit, and his injured friend did not seem to have any qualms against him being in the room. It was easier for everyone if you just focused on getting the masochist discharged. “Why the hell are you in the hospital?”</p><p>“The noob freaked out when I was doing my ritual. He dragged me here and they refused to let me leave until a doctor saw me.”</p><p>
  <em>“Religious self-sacrifice?” </em>
</p><p>“Well, at least you got a good one.” You withheld the grin at the compliment. Kakuzu had been a miserable patient, and you were certain he wanted to eat your heart out. You never expected to receive any praise, no matter how small, from him.</p><p>You were no stranger to the organization he, and undoubtably your current charge, worked for. It was not your job to scrutinize them for being criminals, though. “You need to stop being so careless, Hidan.”</p><p>“Everything was going fine until that cop showed up!”</p><p>“Shut your mouth,” Kakuzu sneered. You could feel his eyes drill into your back, trying to silently communicate to his partner to drop the conversation. They did not need anyone to hear about whatever they were currently plotting towards. You chose to ignore it, Kakuzu was rather tame this visit, and you had no interest in pissing him off again.</p><p>Last time he attacked one of your nurses with his threads, promising the fate would be worse off the next time. After Hidan was finally fully healed, and his body the color of normal flesh, you allowed him to leave. Healing him took far longer than anticipated, it was already lunch by the time you had finished. You looked down at yourself and sighed. You could feel his blood soaking through the scrubs, forcing the material to cling to your body. <em>“I need a shower. But I need food. I can always eat in the shower. No, no. Horrible idea.” </em></p><p>“Amaya?” Ino’s voice drew you from the internal battle. Your body shuttered as your head turned, blood soaking the tips of your ponytail now clinging to the skin of your neck. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Take a shower, you’re disgusting.”</p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>                “Amaya?” Oh, how you were already beginning to hate the sound of your own name. You slipped the clean, black scrub top on before stepping out of the locker room. Never saying a word, only staring at the patient green eyes before you. “You want to get something to eat?”</p><p>“Fuck, yes, please.” You had fully expected her to tell you there was another patient.</p><p> You hated to admit it, but this morning with the two Akatsuki members had worn you thin. One of them was bad enough, but the pair you were given. Brutal.</p><p>                “What was up with that trauma this morning?” You moved into the line of doctors and other hospital staff waiting to find something to sustain their energy levels.</p><p>“Just some crazy shit,” you laughed. You did not want to tell her who they were, you did not want to frighten her. “He’s fine.”</p><p>“So, what happened this morning?” You smirked, a soft blush forming on your cheeks as you pictured the devilishly handsome cop in mind.</p><p>“I was reading your text as I was leaving Starbucks and accidentally ran into a guy. I spilled my drink <em>all </em>over him. It was the most embarrassing moment of my life.”</p><p>“A cop, huh? Was he hot?”</p><p>“Yes,” you breathed out with closed eyes, unable to ignore the flutter in your chest. “Beautiful.” Sakura laughed at how taken you were by his appearance, grabbing an apple from the fruit basket.</p><p>“What did he look like?”</p><p>“Black hair, black eyes, godly build.” You smiled at the man behind the register, handing him exact change before walking over to the table Ino was at.</p><p>“Was it Sasuke?” Ino’s attention zoned into the conversation upon the drop of is name. You knew both girls were infatuated with the boy.</p><p>“I don’t think so, he was older. I hadn’t seen him before.”</p><p>“Could have been Itachi,” the blonde nurse added as Sakura and you sat on either side of her. “He’s Sasuke’s older brother.”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>“He does patrols for the hospital a lot! I think he’s working tomorrow,” Sakura nudged her friend’s arm, “Maybe we can convince him to get a checkup with <em>Dr. Senju! </em> ~” her voice raised, a flirty mock as she spoke your name. The table vibrated wildly, replacing your rebuttal with a call to action. You read the text on the device and jumped up, abandoning the food you did not get a chance to take a single bite of.</p><p>
  <strong>PAGING: Dr. Senju</strong>
</p><p>GSW.</p><p>                “Trauma three!” Kaori called the instant she saw a flash of your long, blonde ponytail whip past. You slid to a stop in front of the trauma room, sanitizing your hands before composing yourself and walking in. The room was once again void of any other hospital staff, signaling the patient was stable. “Well, well. Good to see you again!”</p><p>You smiled at the noirette on the table, immediately recognizing him from earlier in the day. “I wish it was under better circumstances,” you answered as you snapped on a pair of gloves.</p><p>“Nah, no big deal,” he waved his hand with nonchalance, wincing immediately after realizing the pain the motion caused.</p><p>“Hit in the arm?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he chuckled as you came closer, trying to blow off the burning sensation. He had already been stripped of the top of his uniform, leaving him in a black tank top that allowed access to the wound. The bullet had caught his bicep, grazing it deep enough to form a hefty laceration.</p><p>“Well, it’ll only need a couple stitches.” You smiled sweetly at him, pulling away from his muscular arm. “Lucky you.”</p><p>“Ah, yes. More scars. How wonderful,” he joked, but you could sense the aggravation in his tone.</p><p>“You know, a lot of women find scars sexy,” you smirked at the pink tint on his face. “Besides, you got me! I will not let you scar. You won’t even know this happened once I’m done.” You rummaged through the drawers, looking for a suture kit that <em>should </em>have been in the second drawer.</p><p>“Well, I hope I don’t forget. It would be a shame to forget that face.” You rolled my eyes, smirking into the cover of the medical supplies.</p><p>“Are you flirting with me, officer?”</p><p>“If that’s okay.” The suture kit danced in your vision, at the very bottom on the last drawer. You would have to ask someone to help reorganize this later.</p><p>“I can’t say I’m opposed.” Walking back over to him, biting your lip to refrain from giggling at the confident grin and admiring gaze you were met with. “What’s your name? I didn’t get a chance to look at your chart.”</p><p>“I don’t know if I want to tell you,” his dark stare took you hostage, “I think I like it more when you call me officer.”</p><p>“Alright, <em>Officer.</em> ~” You peeled open the sterilization kit first, “let me know if it hurts too much.” He barely reacted to the sting of the disinfectant, clearly accustomed to having receive medical treatment. “You’re an Uchiha, correct?”</p><p>“What gave it away? It’s the dashing good looks, isn’t it?”</p><p>“I hate to admit it, but yes.” Your smile widened as a deep chuckle rippled out of his throat, clearly pleased with the answer he was given. He was so easy to talk with, it felt as if you had known him for ages. There was a strange comfortability in his presence, even if your earlier encounter had been rushed and cringe worthy. “I’m going to put this numbing gel on. Once it kicks in, I’ll do the stitches.”</p><p>“Let’s do it!” Normally he would skip the numbing gel, the pain of sutures was not anything he could not handle. But, allowing you to use it gave him a few extra minutes to talk with the beautiful surgeon who clumsily poured her drink on him. What God existed to bring him back to you for a second time in that day? “I never caught your name.” You sat down on the circular stool near the end of the bed, rolling it to sit in front of him. Crossing one leg over the other, folding your arms over your chest as you eyed him up and down. “I think I like it more when you call me doctor.”</p><p>“Alright, <em>Doctor.</em>” You did not bother to cover your laugh, thoroughly enjoying the teasing between the two of you. He made the stress of your patient from earlier wash away in an instant.</p><p>“I hope you won’t mind me asking, what happened? And do not say ‘I got shot.’”</p><p>“Damn, beat me too it,” he ran a hand through his dark waves, brushing some of the loose strands from his face. “Chasing someone who tried to rob a woman on the street. Didn’t expect that the victim had a gun in her purse.”</p><p>“That really sucks!”</p><p>“Most exciting part of my day so far. Well,” your face turned hot under the intensity of his stare. “More like the second. The first was definitively meeting you.”</p><p>“Oh lord, you’re a cheese ball.” You rose from my chair, lightly touching around his arm. “Can you feel that?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Alright then. I’ll get this all closed up and you’re free to go!” He remained silent as you sutured the wound. You could not tell if he was worried he would distract you, or if something was on his mind. Even after you had finished and disposed of all the used materials, he sat on the bed in silence. You placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Hm?” He shook from his trance, replacing his pondering expression with a soft smile. “Zoned out, sorry! Thanks for taking care of this,” he shrugged his shoulder a few times, referencing to his arm.</p><p>“Of course!” You grabbed the bag of his belongings off the counter by the sink, holding them out for him. He took them, his fingers encasing yours as he took hold of the handle. Another confident smirk lined his lips as your cheeks flushed once more from the simple touch. He was unbearably attractive, and you could not ignore the immediate connection shared.</p><p>His hand came up to cup your cheek, his thumb brushing across the heated skin. The touch only intensified your blush, the pink darkening and running across your nose and the tips of your ears. Your heart was slamming against your ribcage as his onyx optics met yours, his face coming closer. He paused close enough for you to feel his hot breath fan across your lips. Before he could even ask if it was okay to go farther, you pressed your lips to his.</p><p>The hand on your cheek slipped around to the back of your neck, pulling your lips more roughly against his. You inched closer to his body, your own hands finding refuge against his broad chest. A low hum rumbled in the depths of his body as he dropped his bag of belongings on the floor, using the new freedom of his arm to wrap around your waist. You broke apart just long enough to catch your breath before you were gripping the black fabric and pulling him back for more.</p><p>A heat developed in your lower stomach as his tongue flicked across your plump bottom lip, asking permission to enter. Your parted my lips without hesitation, allowing his slick muscle to explore every inch of your mouth. You gasped into his mouth as your lower back suddenly collided with the counter, one of his hands on your hip as the other rested along the cabinets hanging from the wall. Fuck, this man was an instant addiction. Anything he wanted to do you were willing to let happen, there was no way to tell him no. Not that you wanted to.</p><p>Having committed every crease and crevice of your wet cavern to memory, his soft lips moved to your jaw. Placing gentle, hot kisses along the entire length of the bone before nipping near your chin and licking down your neck.</p><p>Your hands had slipped under his tank-top, fingers tracing over the defined muscles that made up his core. The hand at your hip moved up to pull the scrub top down enough to expose your collar bone, nipping and sucking at the ridge enough to leave a puffy, red mark. You moaned at his ministrations, sliding his shirt up and forcing him to break away from the line of hickies in order to let you remove the article.</p><p>You pulled the scrub top off, revealing the simple black bra underneath that barely fit. That was the point of making it a work bra, you did not care if it got ruined. Judging from the way his sole focus fell to your chest, he was not off put by the simplicity.</p><p>“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath before running heated hands over the sides of each breast. As much as you would love to let him dive between them and take all the time in the world to pull you apart seam by seam, the sound of shoes pattering in quick succession reminded you that you did not have that kind of time.</p><p>Nimble fingers worked his belt, undoing it with more ease than you would prefer to acknowledge. Just as quickly his button and zipper were undone, allowing him to wiggle the pants down just below his ass. Your breath hitched at the sight before you. Even from behind the dark gray boxers caging him in, it was clear mother nature did him more than enough favors. “Scared?” He teased, his fingers tracing along the waistband of your scrub pants, already having tugged the drawstring apart.</p><p>“Never,” you grabbed his wrist, moving his hand away from your pants. His head cocked to the side, silently questioning if you had changed your mind. “Can’t have you doing anything strenuous and reopening that wound.” The breathless sigh that left his lips as you sunk to my knees sent a searing heat to the pit of your stomach. “After all, it is the doctor’s job to take care of their patient.” You were eye-level with his throbbing member, running a palm along the length. The heat of his need was radiating through the material of his boxers.</p><p>A sultry smirk flashed up at him before your tongue slid over the silky cloth, sucking the head into your mouth and dampening the fabric. A staggered breath escaped his throat, a hand weaving through your platinum tresses. “So, relax and enjoy,” you told him while pulling his engorged cock free of its restraint.</p><p>Shit, he was huge.</p><p>You pumped him lazily, dragging your tongue along the underside of his impressive length. His head lulled to the side, pads of his fingers making circles against your scalp as you continued to lick up and down every inch he had to offer. “Come on, doc. Don’t tease.”</p><p>“Amaya,” you told him before taking the mushroom head into your mouth, swirling your tongue in circles and over the slit, collecting the pre-cum into your mouth. As you took him inch by inch, his head began to fall farther back. A collection of grunts and groans falling from his mouth as the warm, wetness enveloped him. You worked your lips over what you could manage, pumping the rest with your hand in tune with every bob of your head.</p><p>Tonguing him relentlessly as you sucked, cheeks hollowing to create a pressure that had him tugging at your roots. He was trying so hard not to slam his hips against your face, fighting that carnal urge to fuck your throat raw. You could feel the restraint in the way his thigh muscles twitched under your hand that laid against him, the other still carefully twisting and tugging his thick dick.</p><p>“Fuck,” he choked out as your hand slid from his thigh to fondle his balls, urging him closer to his climax. Taking this as a sign to give him everything, you took a deep breath through your nose before allowing his cock to press against the back of your throat.</p><p>A plethora of wet gags resounded around the trauma room, saliva dripping from the corners of your mouth as you deep throated him with fervor. The noirette chewed at his bottom lip, mouth occasionally falling open as he fought back every blissful sound that dared to come out. When his peak was too close, he snapped hi hips forwards and fucked your face mercilessly.</p><p>Your throat constricted around him as the need for oxygen increased, the pace he moved his cock in and out of your mouth too much to catch a breath. He stilled, micro jerks of his hips plummeting into you as hot ropes of cum shot down the back of your throat. His upper body writhed, his lower lip finally cracking under the pressure of his teething against the soft flesh.</p><p>His liquid orgasm went down without complaint, even making a show of sticking your tongue out as you pulled him from you throat to show you swallowed everything he gave. The sight sent another pleasure-induced shiver across his shoulders and spine, heat setting in the pit that was his arousal building back up.</p><p>“Shisui,” he told you with a sly grin, pulling you to your face. “When your shift is over, my name is the only think you’re going to be able to say.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Favor (Chisaki Kai)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                He was the last person you expected to see here. As a matter of fact, he was not even on the list of people you would <em>ever </em>expect to find here! But there he was, sitting alone at one of the tables closest to the wall, away from the front stage. It had been quite some time since you last saw him, four years to be exact.</p><p>Admittedly, he was far more attractive than you cared to give him credit for. Sitting with his arms spread out across the back of the seat, pulling his charcoal button-up taunt across his muscled chest. One leg crossed over the other, the intense black color of his slacks concealing any details you had hoped to notice. Part of you worried he had brought a weapon, but that was illogical. All he had ever needed was his hands.</p><p>Oh, how you hoped he did not remember you. For a moment you considered using your quirk to conceal your true appearance, but that was not like you. You were not one to shy away, even if you doubted your ability to defeat an opponent, cowing in the corner was not an option. Besides, if anything, he should be <em>grateful </em>to you! <em>You </em>are the reason he still has his arms!</p><p>               </p><p>                <em>“Come on, Shigi! It’s still revenge!” </em></p><p>
  <em>“It’s not the same as crippling him.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What if you need him for something in the future?” Shigaraki scoffed at the question. You rolled your eyes at him, arms crossing over your chest. “Okay, what if <strong>we </strong>need him?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What could you possibly need him for? The Ketsueki –“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, yes. Our branch of the Yakuza is, arguably, the strongest. We have the least hero activity following us. Chisaki is sloppy, but powerful. There may come a day we would need to lean on that power.” The mottled blueette groaned, signaling his relent to your idea. As much as you would love to permanently crumble the Hassaikai leader, you knew a future investment when you saw one. And Chisaki Kai was just that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Let’s get moving,” Dabi called out, ending the call he had on speaker, so everyone could be kept updated by Toga. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re so cute when you get all bossy,” you teased, tapping the pad of your middle finger against the patchwork villain’s nose. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Careful, doll,” his hand wrapped around your wrist, moving your hand from his face. “It would be a shame if I had to turn your pretty little self to ash.” A mocking gasp slipped from between your lips, acting as if his empty threat bothered you. His turquoise eyes narrowed, dropping your hand and moving past you to get in place. Snickering under your breath, you followed behind him. He would threaten you day in and out, but he never would dare make good word on them. The two of you were too close for him to risk losing you, especially at his own hands. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                You stood in the back of the van, an almost prideful smirk tugging the corner of your lips as you watched Dabi break the doors of the vehicle open. “So dramatic,” you thought to yourself, unable to keep yourself from raking down his back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stop staring at my ass and focus, doll face.” A roll of your silver orbs was all the response he was given as you stayed at the back of the van until the fight with the hero was over. As much as you would love to get involved, keeping yourself out of publicly committed crimes was far more important. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your entire life had been dedicated to moving in the shadows, in effort to conceal your involvement with the mafia. Those who did know of you simply assumed you were just the daughter of a Yakuza boss. No one suspected you were his right hand, the one responsible for majority of the sketchy happenings with the gang. That was the wonderful thing about your quirk, illusions. You could control what those around you would see and feel, everything about their perception in your hands. It is exactly why you had never been caught, and why so many crimes could not be tied to the branch your father ran. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jumping from the back of the white vehicle, you moved to be closer to the man strapped to a bed in the middle of the road. Of course, you had planned to disguise yourself from him, but every bit of air drained from your lungs the moment you saw his bare face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It hurt your pride to accept in the beginning, but even with his mask on, you had found yourself attracted to the man. But now, without anything obstructing his face? Holy shit, he was beautiful. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why are the bad guys so hot? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Breaking your stare from the narrowed honey orbs on you, you nodded to Shigaraki. Your quirk was activated, it was show time. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>                The terror on his face, the memory of the raw fear in his quickly dampening eyes; you nearly groaned. Being part of the reason, such a powerful man crumbled sent a surge of power and heat through you. But right now, he was not displaying that sinfully delicious flight response. No, he was calm. To the point you could hardly see his chest rise and fall with every breath he took.</p><p>Perhaps you could make him crumble in a new sense. “Daisuke,” the ombre-haired male shot a look up to you, pushing his glasses back into place as he did. “Go let the guys upstairs know I won’t be going on tonight. I have something else to do.”</p><p>“Y-yes ma’am!” You watched as your assistant scampered off. He was adorable in a helpless kitten sort of way. He was still new, only having worked with you for about four months at this point. Even with his shy nature, he knew how to get shit done. And he was pleasant company, especially when it came to distract your miserable handlers. None of them ever lasted long, unable to keep up with you many antics, but your father was always quick to replace them.</p><p>When you turned to set your sights back on your target, he was gone. You nearly pouted, having been so set on giving the man a run for his money. He had mysteriously escaped from Tartarus only a month of two ago, the news of his break-out made national headlines. Everyone had been on edge following the revelation; one of the most feared villains was back on the streets. Of course, Overhaul never scared you. Hardly anyone did at this point in your career.</p><p>“Looking for me?” His voice sent a jolt of electricity up your spine, skin prickling at the sensation of his breath hitting the exposed skin of your neck. You maintained your composure, only shifting your eyes to stare at him. “I was,” your voice was smooth and even, giving no signal his sudden appearance had momentarily unsettled you. “I’m surprised to find you here, given your condition.”</p><p>“Yes, well, I must give the owner my compliments. This is the cleanest club I’ve been to.” Biting back the smirk his comment caused was a bigger challenge than you anticipated. You did a lot to ensure <em>your </em>club was spotless. More time and effort were put into this place than you expected, but every bit worth it. It was the first business you started that was completely devoid of Yakuza ties, ran legally. It was your pride and joy, especially given how popular it was.</p><p>You spent an entire year on just interviewing and vetting girls as entertainers, months on the mixture of women and men who would work behind the bars. Getting the place up and running took a total of three years, taking every little detail into account. Being a perfectionist where business was concerned meant making sure even the smallest of things were in perfect order. It paid off in the long run. That evident enough by finding Overhaul inside your strip club. “Is there anything I can help you with?” Your breath hitched as he raked over your form but calmed when no spark of recognition ignited in his expression. His focus was settled on your exposed cleavage, only ever moving to look at the naked expanse of your leg through the thigh-high slit in your long, black dress. “I think there is.”</p><p>“Follow me,” you coaxed him to obey your command, guiding him through the sea of patrons cluttering the floor. It was a Saturday night, one of the busiest of the week. Especially since you would usually go on stage, more for fun than because you needed the money.</p><p>You lead him towards the back of the building, turning down a hallway and opening one of the doors to a VIP room. “I have no issues giving a show in front of others, but you seem like the type to enjoy privacy.” Chisaki said nothing in response, only a low, brief hum resonating from his throat as he stepped inside and took a seat on the dark gray couch. You locked the door to ensure none of the other girls looking to use a private room would interrupt. After all, how many times in your life would you get the chance to drive <em>Overhaul </em>up a wall?</p><p>“Keep the dress on. For now.” His voice dripped authority, creating a pressure in the pit of your stomach. Strange, being told what to do usually stroked your anger rather than arousal. You complied, dropping your hand away from the tie on the back of your dress you had been ready to undo.</p><p>Taking a seat on his lap would prove to be your second biggest mistake of the night, following right behind locking that god forsaken door. His gloved fingers trailed up between your shoulder blades, creeping higher and moving over the back of your neck. Before you could utter a word about not touching, a fist was tangled in your navy locks, pulling at the roots until your head craned back, exposing your neck to him fully. The sensation of his lips curling into a sinister grin against your skin made your blood run cold. When he spoke, the ice in your veins turned to solid lead. “I thought the whole point of being called ‘The Ghost’ was because you were untraceable, <em>Amara</em>.”</p><p>Fuck, he definitively remembered you.</p><p>“What do you want, Chisaki?” The growl in your voice made him snicker. Even with your pulse thumping against his lips, giving away just how nervous you truly were, you would keep a façade of unwavering strength.</p><p>“A favor, actually.” He released the hold of your hair, bringing his one hand to rest against the top of your thigh while the other held your hip, making sure you could not escape his grasp. “I did some digging on you, Ketsueki. You used to be a lead chemist in Tokyo, and you opened up your father’s current lab.” There was no question, he was certain of the information he had somehow collected. Worse of all, he was entirely correct. Where the fuck did he get this information?  You had used a fake name for both labs. Even used your quirk to conceal your identity while working in Tokyo and the purchase of the other. “Get to the point,” there was no use in arguing with his acquired facts. Now the goal was to get out of his grip as quickly as possible, a sudden wave of nausea hitting you at the thought of assisting him with anything. “I could use your help with a project I’m reviving.”</p><p>“I’m not helping synthesis quirk-erasing drugs, Chisaki.”</p><p>“You don’t have much of a choice,” his hand slid up your thigh, coasting over your stomach and the valley between your breasts before settling around your throat. “Unless you would rather die.” You had never seen him use his quirk before, but you heard stories. Even talked to Mr. Compress about what that miserable experience was like.</p><p>Trepidation laced your agreement, the burn of bile threatening to crawl up your esophagus. He released your throat, his eyes squinting with the satisfied smile behind his black face mask. “Excellent. I already programmed the address to my hideout in your car. It’ll be the first one in the que.”</p><p>How the fuck did he get in your car!? You had a fingerprint pad, secured pin, and the key to get into the damn thing. Going through such extreme security measures to make sure something like this <em>never </em>happened. He applied a pressure to your hips, signaling for you to get off. You obliged, preferring to remove yourself from his touch to begin with.</p><p>Daggers bore into his back as he walked away, only stopping when you voice called out to him. Chisaki did not bother to turn to face you, but his pause in movements was enough to indicate he was listening. “You know, this means you’ll owe me a favor in return.”</p><p>“I already did you one. You’re still breathing.”</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>                “You look like Beetlejuice.”</p><p>“Good! Maybe I can send his ass to Hell, then,” you retorted with a snort, sliding on your neon green heels. You stood, straightening the straps of your black and white pinstripe jumpsuit. Even if you were just meeting with Overhaul, you refused to look at this as anything different than a business meeting and dressed as you would for any of those. “I don’t get why you’re even bothering. You could easily blow him off.” A soft sigh slipped passed your pink pout, staring at the blonde standing behind you in the mirror’s reflection. He was playing with his hair, working it up into a high ponytail. Onyx pools bore into your own, his brow quirked at he waited expectantly. “I’d be a liar to say I didn’t think about it, but the more I thought about this, the more I realized I can use it to our advantage.” Turning around, you grabbed your phone off the table, grimacing at the notifications. Dabi had texted you, quite a few times. You knew you should not have told him about running into Overhaul. “I can see the data on his drugs. Hopefully on the enhancement ones, too. That way we can work on making something to cancel them out.” Opening your texting app, you rolled over the plethora of messages the patchwork villain sent.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Dabi</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Are you fucking stupid?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course, you are. You’re going to meet Overhaul.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You better keep me updated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I swear, Amara, if something happens to you, I’m burning down that entire hideout.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am not losing my best friend to that asshole.</em>
</p><p>His last text brought a smile to your face. Very rarely would he admit how much you meant to him, so it made the times he did that much sweeter. The two of you used to be able to get together much more frequently, until your father found out you two were doing more than just innocently spending time together.</p><p>God, the moment he found out you were sleeping with <em>Dabi </em>a war damn near broke out. That was when he started hiring people to act a your ‘bodyguard.’ In reality, they were baby sitting you to make sure you did not sneak off for a romp with the villain. Stripping was fine, but god forbid you had sex with someone you could trust. “Are you joining me, Ryker?”</p><p>The blonde shook his head from side to side. “I’ll be driving you there and waiting outside. I don’t want him suspicious of my presence and not giving you access to the needed information.”</p><p>Fair point, you had not thought about that.</p><p>“What are we taking?”</p><p>“The G-Wagon. That’s what he programmed his address into.”</p><p>“Of course, he did,” Ryker practically sighed. Thousands on security enhancements and one bastard still found a way around them.</p><p>As you followed Ryker through the estate, you typed a reply to Dabi’s frantic texts.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ketsueki Amara</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>It’ll be fine, Dabi. I will be fine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I do appreciate the sentiment, though. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Also, I love you, too.</em>
</p><p>Locking the screen, you opened the passenger door and slid into your seat. You had lived in the mansion your whole life, so used to the floorplan you could find the smallest broom closed while blindfolded and intoxicated.</p><p>Getting to the hideout was simple enough, his security letting you and Ryker through with no questions. Obviously, Overhaul had told them to expect your arrival at some point in the day. Neither of you agreed on a time, but you decided to go over rather early in the morning, wanting to get the unpleasantness done with haste in order to enjoy the rest of your day. By the time Ryker had parked the car out front of the main entrance, it was only 8am. “Early bird, huh?” A man in a white robe called out to you. His face was concealed with a full faced mask, leaving his identity a mystery. You had no interest in small talk, keeping a stone expression in his direction. He relented to your hard gaze, sensing it better to stay silent than attempt to force a conversation out of you.</p><p>The compound was eerily quiet, only the sound of your heels against the linoleum floor filling your ears. Normally silence made you feel comfortable, a sign that everything was going accordingly. But here, in the new compound for the reformed Shie Hassaikai, it felt like the walls you had built up were crumbling. The man adorned in white opened a door for you, standing off to the side in a manner that let you know he had no intention of following inside.</p><p>You peeked in to see Overhaul sitting on an all-white couch, wearing an outfit like what he had on the previous night. This time he was outfitted with a white belt and matching suspenders. Completely free of any masks.</p><p>Unconsciously, you licked your lips at his appearance. The man truly was a sight for sore eyes. It was as if he was purposely trying to rid you of every once of restraint and pride you held. There was no way he did not know he was ungodly attractive, and he was using that fact to his advantage. When you walked into the room fully, he motioned for you to take a seat on the loveseat across from him.</p><p>You sat down, goosebumps forming along the back of your neck as the door clicked shut behind you. He moved to say something, but you were quicker. “I’m not here to make any adjustments to whatever formulations you already have made. If it looks fine, I’ll tell you. If it’s a fucking disaster, I’ll tell you. But that is the <em>only </em>assistance I will give.”</p><p>“Well, <em>that </em>is a shame.” Your brows knitted together, lips pursing at his response. It did not give you much to go off in terms of assessing his internal emotions. “I was hoping you would be willing to help more than that.” He lacked any threatening tones, his expression near impenetrable. Your heart started to thump more aggressively in your chest, his ability to steel himself more unnerving than you anticipated. When he stood from his seat, you nearly jumped out of your own. Curling your fingers under the lip of the cushion to keep yourself tethered in place, not wanting him to know how easily he unsettled you. This behavior was so unlike you, so unbecoming of a woman so strong.</p><p>Why, <em>how, </em>was he doing this to you?</p><p>Overhaul had circled behind you, looming over you from the back. You could see the shadow his body cast over your own, reminding you of how much taller he was than you. Rough knuckles brushed against the naked flesh of your shoulder. Your eyes widened at the realization; he had taken his gloves off. The world felt like it was spinning in slow motion as you tilted your head back, wanting to see if he had erupted in a mass of hives. Nothing, his skin was smooth of any flaws. The only unnatural thing about him was the hunger that danced behind his ember stare. <em>That </em>is when it clicked. What he meant when he said you had hoped you would help with more.</p><p>Your lips parted, sucking in a harsh breath to the desert that had previously been your mouth. Fuck, when did it get so dry? The understanding of the situation lingered on your frozen expression, eliciting a thick chuckle from the Yakuza boss. “The data for our experiments are in those folders.”</p><p>Folders? Silver optics scanned around before settling on the two manilla folders placed in the center of the coffee table that rested between the two couches.</p><p>Good fuck, when did you stop being so aware of your surroundings? He had not even touched you more than a simple graze, barely spoken anything to you, never uttered the semblance of a threat. And yet he was already reducing you to a puddle. This was bad. So very, horribly bad. Without any trace of a thought, you leaned forward and grabbed the top file. No matter how many times you looked over the words and equations, everything was foreign. Written in an alien language you could not even begin to comprehend. Was this a joke? Was he fucking with you?</p><p>Another touch, this time the soft pads of fingers brushing against the crook of your neck as your hair was pulled from over your shoulder. It brought everything into focus, the jumble of ink in front of your shifting into legible penmanship. Your breath came out as a shutter, griping tighter against the folder. “What do you say,” Chisaki’s breath fanned against the shell of your ear, his warm touch slipping around to the front of your body, settling against your chest. His touch dangerously close to your breasts. “Are you willing to help more?”</p><p>“Yes,” you breathed out thoughtlessly, completely at the mercy of his touch you were craving to feel more of. Upon your agreement, his hand slipped into the top of your jumpsuit.</p><p>“No bra?” His finger tweaked your nipple, rubbing and rolling it between two fingers until it budded into a hard peak. “I’d say you were prepared for this.” The smirk in his voice made you want to retaliate, but the magic he worked against your tiny rosebuds only served to make you weak against him. He slipped his other hand in, mimicking his ministrations to both nipples. You allowed your shoulders to meld into the back cushion, head dipping back to relax your neck. Not realizing it, your legs had parted the slightest bit, falling to the mercy of his actions.</p><p>Your eyes opened, when you closed them a mystery, only to see him grinning down at you. His visage near mocking at how easily you were coming undone. No, that would not do for you. With a sudden burst of courage, your hand threaded into his hair, pulling his face down to yours until your lips connected. Even with the intensity of the kiss, his lips felt impossibly soft. Each kiss caused a new wave of heat through your body, the fire in your core almost unbearable. The feeling was mutual, quickly turning from calculated kisses to sloppy, open mouthed motions. Chisaki swallowed every moan you released into his mouth, quickly working the straps of your top down your shoulders to fully expose your breasts. He broke from your abused lips, his own working down the front of your neck until he licked a strip from between your collar bones down to the two round mounds.</p><p>Breaking away from his touch created an ache in your gut just as much as it did a disapproving growl from the brunette, but you paid it no mind. You moved to your knees, turning to face him and making quick work to undo the rest of the buttons of his shirt. He made no move to stop or even slow you, only shrugging the gray material off his shoulders and to the floor. Your jaw nearly dropped. You could tell he was in shape, but this was much more than expected. His shoulders were so broad in comparison to his slim waist, his muscles unbearably defined. Especially considering he did not have a large build.</p><p>Returning the favor, you licked from the center of his chest up to his neck before starting to nip at the unmarked skin. You could not care less if he were yours or not, you had every intention of marking his blemish-free body. A tight grip against your windpipe had you hesitating, clearly, he knew your plans and was not a fan of it. “If anyone is to be marked as property, it’ll be you.” The husked threat had you reeling, <em>begging </em>him to make good on his word. “Stand up.” You obeyed instantly, the height of the couch putting your full chest right at his eye-level. He moved the jumpsuit down until it was over your hips, letting it fall around your ankles. You kicked the material off over your heels, not giving a fuck less how uncomfortable standing on such a soft surface with them on felt.</p><p>Your obedience only served to make him more aroused, his lips latching onto your left nipple as his arms wrapped around the middle of your thighs. You moaned out as his wet muscle swirled around the perk nub, hands clutching at his shoulders. Without breaking from you, he lifted you up and over the back ledge of the couch before setting you down on it.</p><p>With one hand still on his shoulder to help keep you in place on the uneven surface, the other dove down to undo his belt. He made no move to assist you, instead moving to bite and lick at your right breast. A particularly hard chomp against the swell of flesh had you gasping out a curse of his name, your fingers yanking against the waistband of his slacks to pull him closer. “Get them off and I’ll give you what you want.” He spoke against your chest, one hand wrapped around your back as the other moved to grope your inner thigh.</p><p>Your legs slammed shut, rubbing together to create much needed friction from the near painful pressure in your core. He snarled at the action, slapping against the side of your leg with enough force to leave a bright mark. A yelp resounded around the room following harsh contact, moving your legs apart for him once more. Not wanting to piss him off, in fear of not getting what you wanted, you made haste work of unbuttoning and unzipping the pants, pulling them off until they fell to his mid thighs.</p><p>Before you could get a glimpse at the erection your hands had brushed against, Chisaki yanked you off the couch, spinning you to bend over it. He could nearly hear you pout, “No need to look, you’ll feel it in a moment.”</p><p>A quiet moan was your response, following by a jolt as you felt his cock teasing against your slick pussy. The next moment he was fully sheathed inside, the sting from the sudden stretch of your tight walls making the both of you hiss. “Fuck, you’re tight,” his fingers were digging into your hips. The breathlessness of his voice an indication of just how hard he was trying to hold back from fucking you into oblivion right on spot. More for his own pleasure than yours.</p><p>“God, <em>fuck</em>, Chisaki! Move, please!” The burn from his initial entrance was gone and the pressure in the pit of your own arousal was too much to handle any more. You needed him to fuck you senseless.</p><p>“If that’s really what you want,” he wrapped your hair around his fist in a tight coil, pulling your head back while drilling his elbow in between your shoulder blades, “I’ll turn that pretty little brain of yours into a pile of mush.” He pulled out almost completely before snapping his hips against yours with a force it knocked the wind out of you.</p><p>Yeah. You were done for.</p><p>He fucked you without any sense of mercy or restraint, your ass crimson red in a matter of minutes from the sheer force. Every time his thick cock would slam inside, the head would smack against that spongy spot inside that had you swimming in black and white flashes. Your head fell forward into the cushion as a piercing wail tore through your throat, screaming to him about your quickly approaching orgasm. He leaned over you, the added pressure forcing his elbow into your spine in a way that made you want to scream from the delicious mix of pain and pleasure.</p><p>Never had you felt like this before. So blissfully full and fucked-out. His long digits worked your clit with a skill you could not ever dream of working on yourself. He growled into your ear about how wonderful your tight cunt felt wrapped around his cock, how he could feel those wonderful velvet walls throbbing around him, trying to milk him of his own orgasm.</p><p>His name fell from your mouth in a near deafening scream, his teeth sinking into the crook of your neck as you both tumbled into the warm grasp of ecstasy together. His cock twitched inside you with each spurt of cum he shot out, immediately sending you into a second, less intense orgasm.</p><p>If this was the way he returned favors, you would have no qualms about working with the sinister brunette. “You’re mine now,” he whispered with full possessiveness, an arm wrapping around your waist to keep you pressed against his bare torso. “All mine.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you like this, check out "Bad Intentions." The full fic is written in third person, but this little smut is like a snippet from events that happened before the main events of the full length story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ghost (Bakugou Katsuki)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Decided to turn this wonderfully horrid encounter into a little one-shot.<br/>Enjoy my misery of returning to the land of horny boys and shitty conversations!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I’m a ghost</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now you see me, now you don’t</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m a ghost</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Every time you hit the phone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now you see me, now you don’t</em>
</p><p>               </p><p>The boredom of quarantine had finally gotten the best of you. Your normal routine of reading, doing essays for friends, and vibing out to music had finally become a rut you could not stand. Even going out to attempt to enjoy a run in the gorgeous weather had become something that felt forced. God, how long had it been since you were able to go out with your friends; enjoy a night at the bar, drinking and flirting, convincing your friends to dance with you.</p><p>You nearly pulled out your calendar to check, but the idea of letting the reality of the never-ending situation made your gut wrench. With phone in hand, an idea came to mind. Normally, it was not something you would indulge in, but there was little to nothing more to do. “Fuck it,” you muttered to yourself while clicking the install button on the dating app.</p><p>Tinder. <em>Good lord</em>, how long had it been since you explored this dreadful app? Not long enough, more than likely. You went through the motions; adding some cute pictures of yourself, typing up a generic intro about yourself that seemed to reflect your utter disinterest in this whole adventure. You smirked at the new feature to add an anthem. It was a cheeky idea, yet also meant to be a fair warning to those who did take an interest in you. Setting the anthem to “Ghost” by Confetti, you snickered. It is not like you <em>meant </em>to be such a tease.</p><p>Okay, well, that is a lie. But also, talking to multiple people at once was overwhelming. It was not your fault if the other person could not keep an interesting enough conversation to make you want to stick around.</p><p>You swiped mindlessly through the sea of people, giving a few a chance here and there if their profile struck your fancy. A sharp breath burned your lungs as you stopped yourself from swiping over a delectable blonde. His haughty red stare and faint snarl caught your attention. Not to mention the rippling muscles on full display from the black muscle shirt he had on. “Hm, Bakugou. Let’s see,” you clicked the info button after scrolling through the few pictures he had uploaded; two of which of him in his hero costume. “This is almost <em>too </em>perfect!” You swiped right, matching with him instantly.</p><p>Oh, thank those wonderful beings above! Your day was about to get a <em>lot </em>more interesting.  </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(Name)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I was going to make a cheeky comment on your ‘I’ll eat anything in front of me’ line, but I decided to play it safe to now and just ask how your quarantine is going.</em>
</p><p>You closed out of the app, opting to open Instagram and scroll through your feed in effort to bide your time. You truly did not expect such a quick response, but within a few minutes a banner flashed at the top of your screen to say you had a message.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bakugou</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“For now,” huh? Alright. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, this quarantine is shit, but I’ve stayed busy with work. What about you?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(Name)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I have reached peak boredom!</em>
</p><p>You had been lucky enough to be able to work from home, but even that was proving to be dreadful. Not enough was coming through to keep you busy, and even when it did, the comfort of being in your sanctuary made you want to push it off.</p><p>Even if your sanctuary was making you stir crazy at this point.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bakugou</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Is that what brought you here today?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(Name)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>You mean to this wonderful little app? Absolutely.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, and I was curious to see what kind of trouble I could get myself in to.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bakugou</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I can think of something I’d like to be in right now.</em>
</p><p>The message made you smirk, the ghost of a blush coloring your cheeks. Maybe he was a bit cheekier than you thought he would be.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(Name)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh? Please, elaborate. I thought heroes hated trouble.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bakugou</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Not when it’s as something as sinful as that pretty mouth of yours.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What do you say, want to show me what it can do?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(Name)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I bet it can do a hell of a lot more than yours.</em>
</p><p>Clearly, there was no way to really know that, but who were you to refuse teasing a horny boy on an app. Especially when they made it <em>so </em>easy!</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bakugou</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>That so, Princess? Come prove it.</em>
</p><p>Your jaw visibly distended as he sent you his fucking <em>address</em>! Your eyes scanned over the message incredulously. Was he serious?</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(Name)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>That was a risky move! What if I’m a serial killer?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I mean, I’m not. But still!</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bakugou</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m a Pro hero, sweetheart. I am not concerned.</em>
</p><p>Well, shit. He did have a point there.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(Name)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>As much as I appreciate that offer, it’s getting declined.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I may be a flirt, but I am not easy.</em>
</p><p>Just because you were on a dating site did not mean you were cock hungry. You just wanted something to do to pass the time. Maybe have a few interesting conversations, perhaps get lucky and make a new friend to pal around with when this disaster ended.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bakugou</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Alright, well, let me show you what you’re missing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Add me on Snap.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The.GroundZero.</em>
</p><p>Humming to yourself, you mulled over the idea before ultimately giving in to it. Couldn’t hurt to see what he was packing. He was hot enough as it was and seeing more of those muscles was not something you wanted to refuse. You opened Snapchat, typing his username into the search bar and adding the only person to pop up. Within a minute you had a message from him. The sight had you biting at your lower lip, fighting off the approving smirk tugging at the corner of your lips. He sent a picture of himself laying in bed, the intense muscles of his chest and stomach on shameless display. You were drawn to his exaggerated ‘v’ at the bottom of his stomach and the way his gray sweats hung low around his hips. You snapped a cute picture of yourself, using a favorite filter for extra cuteness, a soft jut of your lower lip in a playful pout. “Who’s the tease now,” you added in a text on the picture before sending it.</p><p>You had a gut feeling he would not give you what you wanted so easily, but you could work it out of him. A few cheeky captions, suggestive pictures, and blatant lewd comments; you would have him right in the palm of your hand.</p><p>Another picture came in, this one focused more on his clothed crotch. You could easily make out the outline, squeaking quietly to yourself as his apparent size. You sent another picture, this one with you playfully biting at your lip, eyes half-lidded to express your interest in seeing more. You had angled the picture from a higher vantage point, giving a clear shot down your exposed cleavage.</p><p>His next picture had his sweats riding even lower, exposing the olive-green boxers he had on underneath, a caption accompanying this one. <em>“Send more, if you’re interested in owning this load.” </em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(Name)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I’d much rather take it down my throat, but I guess I’ll take what I can get.</em>
</p><p>His Bitmoji popped up, indicating he was responding. It took him a minute longer to answer than he would have liked, caught off guard by your sudden unbridled teasing.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bakugou</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Shit, you’re a kinky bitch, aren’t you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know you’d look amazing with those lips around my cock.</em>
</p><p>You sent another picture, mouth opened slightly with your tongue out as far as you could manage. Oh, if you could only hear the guttural groan he made at the sinful imagery.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bakugou</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. Send me a pic of those pretty tits.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(Name)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>And what do I get in return?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bakugou</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>You’ll get to see exactly what I plan to ram down the back of your throat.</em>
</p><p>Heh, alright. Bet.</p><p>You pulled your shirt over your head, dropping it on the couch beside you while adjusting your position to get the perfect shot of your beautifully adorned chest, the sea blue bra a beautiful shade against your skin. Almost immediately you had a snap back, thumbing it open without care. The phone nearly slipped from your grip when you looked at the picture, accidently closing it and having to replay the damn thing. <em>What. The. Fuck. </em>It looked even bigger free of the constricting clothed he had it in just minutes ago. You continued to swap pictures back and forth for a bit, your responses slowing as a heaviness built in your eyelids. Being trapped in the same four, gray and white, walls really made your body exhausted. You laid down, resting your head against the closest pillow, opening up another picture of Bakugou stroking his impossibly hard cock, barely making out the words in the caption of the picture praising your beautiful body and how aroused you made him.</p><p>Sleep pulled you under its dark, comforting, current before you could even think of responding to the unbelievably tempting blonde. The nap you took was only an hour, but by the time you woke up, you had a line of texts from your brother asking how his essay that he’d paid you to do was going.</p><p>Fuck, you forgot all about that damn thing! You shot a quick text back that you were working on it. After hours distracted by memes, the songs you currently had on repeat, other social media nonsense, and your own disinterest in the argumentative essay, a notification from Tinder came through. A new match had been made! You already forgot all about downloading the app earlier but did not skip over the devilish blonde now missing from your matches. “What the hell?”</p><p>You switched over to Snapchat, now remembering you had fallen asleep before responding, essentially leaving Bakugou on read. When it launched you had two notifications from him; one of another picture that had been sent eight hours ago, and another of a chat. <em>“I guess your anthem wasn’t a joke. Thanks, fucking tease.” </em></p><p>Eight hours of silence equated being ghosted now? You sighed. Oh, how you hope you never require his hero assistance one day. You would probably be better off saving your damn self in that case. Such a shame, you really would have let him fuck your throat raw if he bothered to wait just a few hours.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Birthday (Shigaraki Tomura)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For my best friend! Some shameless Shigi smut. <br/>Happy Birthday, love!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                “Happy Birthday, bitch!”  Your roommate screamed a she sauntered into your room, two shots in hand. You removed your headphones, pausing the gameplay you had been watching, giggling lightly at the bouncy expression on her face as she held out the shot to you. Taking the tiny glass, you clinked it with hers before knocking it back. “Ah, shit. Like strawberry milk!”</p><p>“Tequila Rose is the way to go!” She took a seat on your bed, a stupid grin on her face as she readied a conversation. “So, what are you thinking for tonight?”</p><p>“I’m not sure, but I have a feeling you have something in mind.” You failed to bite back a smile as she giggled, knees swinging apart and together.</p><p>“I do! We haven’t gone out in a while, so I figured we could go check out that new bar Kaminari suggested!” You groaned out, head dropping back at the idea. “No, no! Look, Kirishima <em>and </em>Bakugou backed him up on this one. I did some research into it, too. It’ll be so fun!” The wicked grin she flashed did <em>nothing </em>to settle your nerves. She only made that face when she had something under her sleeve. Seeing the trepidation in your dark eyes made her brows wiggle suggestively, “I may have found out something interesting in my research.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“There’s another crowd that hangs out around this bar.” Your brows furrowed at her, too many names and faces running through your mind. “Our favorite group of baddies,” she added in a sing-song voice that made your cheeks heat up. <em>That </em>was why she wanted to go to this bar.</p><p>Villains.</p><p>Sure, you were a hero who was beginning to pick up popularity, but neither of you had ever been put off by the idea of the bad guys. If anything, you could empathize with them. Growing up together, the two of you held a shared interest in just about everything. Surprisingly, that extended into interest in the League during your stretch at UA. You kept your fascination with them secret from everyone, save your best friend, and when you graduated you moved into an apartment together. Since that time, she had been dead set on getting you to meet Shigaraki in a setting that did not involve a fury of fists, flying kicks, and quirk attacks.</p><p>You were not exactly a stranger to the group of villains, having had a few -more or less- pleasant run-ins with more lax members like Kurogiri and Mr. Compress. Even Dabi had crossed your path a handful of times. He had made you nervous, knowing he was notorious for being one of the most ruthless villains in their group. If not the most. But your sarcasm and quick wit kept you in his favor enough to be willing to indulge in conversation whenever you happened to meet. Of course, that was quite some time ago at this point. “Alright,” you laughed, relenting, “we’ll go.”</p><p>“Yis!” She grabbed your face, placing a sloppy kiss on your cheek before collecting your empty shot glass and skipping back out to the living room. Another giggle slipped passed your lips, playfully rolling your eyes before returning your attention to the frozen video on your monitor.</p><p>*******</p><p>                By 2:30am you had decided to call it a night, collecting your glass to take to the kitchen. Normally staying up until the ass crack of dawn was not an issue but knowing today would end up being a long one, sleep took precedence over your usual nightly shenanigans. You spotted a figure on the couch, smiling lightly while calling out, “Good night, Dabi.”</p><p>“Good night.” His voice called from the bedroom.</p><p>“Oh, shit. Sorry. Good night, Amaya.”</p><p>“Good night!” Her voice drifted in with a giggle from the same bedroom. Mocha optics narrowed, who the fuck was on the couch? What the hell was going on? You half considered grabbing one of the giant, seahorse shaped, candle holders to poke them with.</p><p>“Good night, (name),” the quiet voice of Shouto called, his back facing you, form covered in a pile of blankets. You cursed yourself quietly as you heard Amaya break out into a laughing fit, a few snickers from an exhausted Dabi wafting out. It was rare for Shouto to come over. He was the only one of your hero friends to know you shared an apartment with a villain, not caring much about it since the man happened to be his brother. “Oh, fuck. Okay. G’night, Sho!” You called, feigning embarrassment as you flicked off the kitchen light and slunk back to your bedroom.</p><p>At least your birthday was starting off with a melody of laughter.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>                The rest of the day went by almost uneventful, aside from the two hours spent laughing at memes, all at the expense of your friends, and eating leftovers.</p><p>“Well, don’t you look fucking delicious!” Amaya called as you walked out of your bedroom. You smiled, thanking her as you finished pulling your hair into a large bun. You had opted for a pair of dark jeans with a purple, crushed velvet spaghetti-strap top that showed off a tasteful amount of cleavage. You had your doubts about your friend’s plan, knowing the Decay quirk holder was not one to venture out to bars and clubs, even when the rest of the League went. But it never hurt to dress up and feeling like the bad bitch you were was more than a favorable headspace. You zipped up your boots, watching as she did the same before snagging her keys off the table beside the door. “You’re telling me you aren’t going to drink with me?”</p><p>“What! Don’t be crazy! Of course, I am! It’s your birthday! I’ll have Dabi drive us home.”</p><p>“Dabi is going?” Amaya smirked at you, a knowing hum and wicked glimmer in her eyes as she opened the door and motioned for you to exit. <em>“I’m going to die,” </em>you thought to yourself as you exited the safety of the apartment.</p><p>Once you were in the car, settled and buckled in, you asked, “How long will it take us to get there?”</p><p>“Hm,” she pulled the directions up on her phone after getting music started. “Only twenty!” The drive over went as expected; music blaring, screaming the lyrics at the top of your lungs, and occasionally cursing at drivers you deemed to be in the way of your travel. It was a good thing the tint on the car was so dark, you <em>definitively </em>remembered saving one of the drivers you had passed for going too slow.</p><p>                Once inside you made your way to the crowded bar, easily slipping between the sea of bodies and wiggling up against the wooden counter. “Two Vegas Bombs!” Amaya called to the bartender once settled beside you. A faint laugh escaped your pink-colored pout, had you <em>really </em>expected to get away with just ordering a few beers and starting off easy? Following the third bomb, she relented to allow you to order a beer and relax. You had a long night of celebrating ahead and getting plastered right off the bat would kill every plan to dance and enjoy the night. After months of the bars being closed due to quarantine, you wanted to make the time out of the apartment as memorable as possible.</p><p>Sure, you got out for work, but with majority of the population cowering inside, even hero work had taken a slow ride. Hawks could not have been happier. The thought of the Wing Hero made you smile, god, he was such a fucking trip. In your brief daze over the playful blonde, you missed the person trying to make their way through the shoulder-to-shoulder crowd, running straight into their hands and knocking every drink they had been trying to carry. “Holy shit!” You gasped at the feeling of cold liquid splashing against the naked flesh of your legs peaking through the rips in your jeans. “I’m so sor –“ your voice fell to nothing, breath hitching in your throat at the sight of mottled blue locks and piercing crimson orbs before you. The scowl tugging at the corner of his mouth seemed to twitch as it fell slightly, his head tilting closer. You were frozen, your body made of lead and tethering you in place. When a hand wrapped around your wrist, his pinky finger too close for comfort, you let out a shriek that made him smirk. “Huh, so this is what you looked like.” He raked your body up and down, drinking in the sight of you.</p><p>“Y-you know who I am?”</p><p>“I’ve seen a few of your streams. I wasn’t sure until you just screamed,” Shigaraki flashed a malicious smirk, “same noise you made when you got scared playing Resident Evil.” You wanted the ground to open and swallow you whole. Of all the ways he could remember you, of all the memories of gameplays that could be engrained into his mind, it had to be <em>that </em>one!? You cleared your throat as quietly as possible, “Let me buy you another round? Since I spilled yours.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” he shrugged, glaring back at a corner of the bar that could not be seen from your position on the dance floor. “I didn’t really want to take them anything, anyway.” His hands slipped into the front pocket of his hoodie, another scowl crossing his face. This one of lesser intensity. “I didn’t want to come out.”</p><p>“Oh? Not your crowd?” His stare drifted from you as he answered, almost seeming disinterested, “I was more interested in watching a live stream from a favorite gamer.” Your lips formed a small ‘o’ as you nodded, understanding the feeling. “But someone told me she was going to be here.” His heated stare landed on you the instant he spoke, forcing a red tint across your face. Finding the reaction favorable, he continued, “You’ve got a sexy voice.” Your heart slammed against your ribs repeated as he stepped closer, his knuckles brushing over your neck, “I’ve always wanted to hear it screaming my name.” Shigaraki’s declaration and lewd implications send a heat straight through your body to your core.</p><p>Was this really happening? Was the villain you had been pining for actually into you? From the way his ruby irises burned into your body, his stare full of hunger like a man starved, it was safe to say yes. The idea of hooking up with him was thrilling just as much as it was dangerous. And like <em>hell </em>were you going to pass it up. “Funny, I’ve had the same fantasy.” Your voice was velvet smooth, the heat of your breath fanning across the side of his face as you purred into his ear. Not another word was spared, his hand carefully encircling your wrist and he quickly dragged you behind him through the thrall of sweating bodies. Your heart was practically in your throat at this point, your nerves and excitement running on equal wavelengths.</p><p>Oddly enough, the first thing to come to your mind when he shoved you into the bathroom was how clean it was. No, not concerned someone else may be in there, but the fact is was well kept for a club so popular. Granted, it was still new. Shigaraki did a brief sweep of the stalls before locking the main door, satisfied with the lack of occupants.</p><p>Your back was slammed against the tile wall, your mouths meeting in a clash of teeth and tongue. His hands roamed your body without hesitation, no intentions of taking this slow or sensual. Your nimble fingers made quick work to undo his pants as he sucked your bottom lip in between his, biting against the soft flesh. The sensation made you whimper, your nails running against his lower abdomen in a show of appreciation for the roughness. Shigaraki smirked as that same hand trailed lower, wrapping around the waistband of his pants as you tried to pull them off his hips. Grabbing your wrist, he slammed your hand into the cold tile, growling out as he chewed against the lobe of your ear, “That eager for cock, huh? Never expected such a sweet-sounding girl to be such a slut.” You let out a shaky breath, your thighs closing and rubbing together to create much needed friction. He placed a few open-mouthed kisses against your jaw before raking his teeth down your neck, leaving bright red steaks against the supple flesh. Caught up in the feeling of his teeth teasing you, you did not notice he had undone your jeans until the cool air nipped your naked legs.</p><p>The heel of his palm pressed against your clit, rubbing against it as his middle and ring fingers rubbed at your dripping core. The soft squish of your panties against the pool of slick made him groan, his powder tresses falling forward the slightest bit to reveal his blown-open pupils. “You’re so wet and I’ve barely done anything,” he slipped the two digits under the dampened material, dipping inside your dripping heat to his second knuckle. “Hero cock not enough for you, slut?” A small cackle resounded through the empty bathroom as he felt your walls tighten around him. “You like that? You like it when I tell you how much of a little whore you are?” Shigaraki grunted as you constricted against him again, the demeaning slurs egging your arousal on. An animalistic growl rumbled in his chest and he quickly spun you away from the wall, bending you over the counter with an upwards brush of his hand. When a sudden sting settled into the plush skin of your ass, you let out a yelp, body jolting against the cold counter. Every noise you made was music to his ear, making his cock twitch behind the confides of his boxers. He wanted nothing more than to sink himself into your tight pussy, but he was not a monster. Not <em>completely. </em>He gripped your panties, letting each finger wrap around the thin material and disintegrating it. You had no time to scold him for ruining one of your favorite pairs before he was knuckles deep inside you again, his fingers curling up into that spongy spot inside that had you clawing against the tiled surface under you. “Fuck, you’re so tight. I can’t wait to impale you on this dick.” His crassness made you moan, the coil in your stomach winding tighter with each brush of his fingertips against your weak spot. His opposite hand came down against your ass again, not as forceful this time. For now. The way your feminine muscle throbbed against the two slender fingers tipped him off to your impending orgasm, a wild gleam in his eyes, thrilled at how easily he could make you come undone. “Come on, little hero. Cum. Right on my fingers. Be a good girl and I’ll give you something that’ll really fill you.” Just the thought of his girth stretching you out pulled a moan from your throat. When your head tilted up, chocolate hazed optics meeting his own, he commanded you, “Cum. Now.” And you did. His fingers stopped their unforgiving thrusts, instead wiggling and scissoring against that spot inside that sent a flash of white across your vision.</p><p>Before you could even come down from your high, the tip of his cock was rubbing against your clit, teasing the swollen pink pearl. He hissed as he slipped between your folds, sinking inch by endless inch until he was balls deep in your needy cunt. “<em>Fuck</em>,” he croaked, fingers digging into the soft globes pressed against his hips. “You’re taking my cock so well,” dragging against your walls as he pulled back, groaning out at he relished in the way you fit perfectly against him. “Going to rearrange those guts of yours.” Shigaraki gave a few more slow rolls of his hips, rocking himself as deep into your as possible.</p><p>A hand slipped into your hair, pulling the hair tie out to undo your bun. Lush, thick curls of mahogany framed your face, the darkness of your locks and eyes a delicious sight against your contrasting skin tone.</p><p>“Fuck! Shigaraki,” you whined, rocking your hips back against him to encourage him and you pleaded, “wreck me!” He looked at your reflection in the mirror, searching for any sign of hesitation. You slammed your ass against his hips with a force that made him grip your waist for support. An inhuman noise tore through his throat, his restraint gone. He fucked into you with a brutal pace, the tip of his length slamming against your cervix with a force that had you screaming his name, begging him to never stop.</p><p>He had no plans to stop, not any time soon. The way your velvet walls sucked him in too delicious, too perfect to quit. His palm came down against your ass again, this time hard enough to leave a red print of his appendage against you. He leaned over you, never slowing the snap of his hips as he fisted a handful of your hair, craning your neck back to force you to look in the mirror. “Look at you,” he watched your reflection, smirking as you moaned at your disheveled appearance. There was a heavy flush to your face, cheeks damp with tears from the overwhelming pleasure he was causing, your eyes so consumed by your own lust they had turned into wet obsidian. “Such a mess, all for some villain cock.” His teeth latched onto the back of your neck, eliciting a mouth-watering wail from the intense mix of pain and pleasure.</p><p>Your pussy clenched around him with such force he let out a strangled groan, nearly stilling from the sensation of pressure around his girth. “Do you trust me?” You hesitated for a moment, captured by the spell his fingers and cock had you under.</p><p>“Y-yes.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t.” Three fingers wrapped around your neck, his index finger slipping into your open mouth, roughly pinning your tongue down. The pressure he applied cut off your oxygen, creating a weightless feeling through your, head swimming in bliss. Drool started to pool out the corner of your mouth from being unable to swallow with your tongue locked under his grip. He could feel your throat straining, trying to alert him you were close. “Such a dirty little bitch. Getting off to being choked,” the rate he was pounding into you was sure to leave a bruise behind, but you could not care less. This man could spit in your fucking mouth for all you cared.</p><p>He was pure sin and the high he gave you was one you would be chasing after for the rest of your life.</p><p>When he suddenly pulled out of you, you nearly cried out. In the blink of an eye your back was pressed against the wall once more, his arms tugging your legs up, hands pressed firmly against the back of your thighs. You nodded, silently agreeing. Shigaraki lifted you up, your legs wrapping around his hips as your arms snaked around his neck. He sank back inside you, resuming his punishing pace. “I want to see what pretty face you make when I break you,” he growled into your ear. With his own release quickly encroaching, he started to rub furious circles into your engorged clit. The added stimulation was proving to be your end, that familiar pressure building in the pit of your stomach that was your arousal. Every inch of your body was on fire, falling apart at the seam from his touch. His mouth, his voice, that brain-melting appendage between his thighs. It was so much to take it, almost too much. “Come on, beautiful. You’ve been so good. Cover my cock. I know you have one more in you.” That was it. You were done. The sickly sweetness of his gently praise sending you over the edge and into the blissful grasp of euphoria. Your body writhed against the wall as he fucked you through your finish before finally pulling out and spilling white ropes onto the floor. His mouth found the crook of your neck, his teeth sinking in as he sucked a purple mark into the area before letting your feet drop to the floor.</p><p>                Once the two of you were dressed and as put together as possible, he called out to you from in front of the door. “Hey, (name),” you froze. Up until that moment he had only referred to you by your gaming handle. You never mentioned your real name to him, either. Too wrapped up in the thrill. “We’ll have to do this again.” Shigaraki snickered as you gave him a smile, “Happy birthday.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Scream (Chisaki Kai - Overhaul)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Back with some more Overhaul. This one is kind of dark, and pulled directly from my fic I have posted! Minus the smut. </p><p>What happens when Overhaul decides torture is a futile way to get his victim to scream for him?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I said, <em>don’t</em>touch her!” You grabbed the back of their hood, hooking your fingers under the straps of their mask, and flung their body into the ground. As his back connected with the stone floor, you rushed forward. It only took three steps before you were in front of Eri, positioned to attack, with arms outstretched in effort to grab any wide angled blows.</p><p>“Ayame, s-stop. They’re going to hurt you.” You could hear the whinny pitch in her voice as she threatened to cry. Yesterday Overhaul had broken you down in front of her, to remind her what happened when people tried to help her.</p><p>“I don’t care. I won’t let them hurt <em>you.</em>” Nemoto groaned as he pushed himself back up to his feet, quickly rubbing a kink out of his neck.</p><p>“I’d really appreciate it if you’d just cooperate.”</p><p>“I’d appreciate it if your mother had swallowed you, but here we are.” Twice snickered at the insult, his hand covering his masked mouth.</p><p>“I could have sworn Reaper said you were obedient.” You scoffed, of course he did. Nemoto stood in place, uncertainty riddling his body language. He wasn’t a particularly skilled fighter and taking you on in hand to hand combat would prove his downfall. Asking Twice to get involved would be useless, unless his assistance was detrimental, he’d mind his business. His only option at this point to try to distract you with his quirk and hope to be able to make his way close enough to snatch Eri away. Oh, how he wished he had Chronos with him right now. He was the only reason they managed to snag the child from your protection the day before. “What do you think of your father?”</p><p>“I don’t have one.” You answered without thought. Really, you would have answered that without his quirk. He inched forward,</p><p>“Do you miss him?”</p><p>“The version of him I knew as a child.”</p><p>“Tell me, do you think yourself a hero?”</p><p>“No.” Shit! Stop answering. You grit your teeth, digging your feet against the ground. The rate he was firing off questions wasn’t allowing you time to prepare for an attack, or anything. Your mind was too preoccupied with telling him every inner thought. He was getting closer. His steps becoming broader, more confident with each question.</p><p>“Interesting. Why don’t you believe you’re a hero?”</p><p>“Because I wouldn’t care if you died by my hands.” Twice perked up at the comment, shuffling into the doorway to listen more intently.</p><p>“Sounds like you got more traits from your father than you thought.” There is was! The opening you needed. He didn’t ask a question. He was painfully close, so much so all you had to do was move three inches forward and you could have wrapped your hands around his throat. You opened your mouth, allowing a water cannon to spring forward and connect with the front of his body. Twice hustled to the side, moving out of the way of the body and water flow. When you finally relented, Nemoto was trying to claw his way out of a hole in the wall.</p><p>“I said to <em>fuck off</em>!” Black lightning flowed from your fingertips in hurling bolts, sizzling into his wet skin with a force his flesh started to simmer. At the scent of human skin beginning to char floated through the air, you pulled yourself to reality and stopped the attack. Twice moved to the side of the black-clad Yakuza, checking his pulse.</p><p>“Holy shit, I thought you killed him! He’s still got a heartbeat!! <strong>What a shame</strong>.”</p><p>“Restrain her,” You froze as Twice’s measuring tape wrapped around your throat, keeping your chin up as to not slice yourself on the edge. Overhaul and Chronostasis walked in after passing a brief glance at their unconscious comrade. “Eri, come here.” You held an arm out, restraining her from obeying him. She remained behind the sad barrier of your arm, feeling secure behind in for some reason. You looked down at her, smiling even as the edge of the tape dug into your skin and created a line of blood at the top of your neck.</p><p>“Don’t you listen to a thing he says.”</p><p>“Eri, do you really want me to hurt her again? You know it’ll be all your fault.”</p><p>“It’s not her fault, you asshole! It’s <em>yours</em>! You’re the one doing all of this, not her!” Chronostasis’ arrow shot out, slicing you across the cheek. You ignored the sting; it was fleeting and ultimately did little to phase you. You needed to focus on Eri. “<em>You’re</em>the only monster here, Overhaul. Eri is a child, she’s innocent!”</p><p>“I really thought I’d trained you better than this, pet.” Overhaul waved his hand, motioning for Twice to release you. He did as told, not caring if it meant you could escape or not. Again, it wouldn’t be his issue to deal with. Eri gripped your forearm as he trudged slowly, coming farther into the bedroom. You slid your body in front of hers once more, allowing her to keep hold of your arm as it lightly fell behind you. His steps were light and calm. He was in no rush; he had no fear of you fleeing or being able to get Eri anywhere away from here. You slapped a hand against his chest as he breached your personal space, a warning that you would attack if he continued. You made no indication of being surprised or worried when his own hand shot up and wrapped around your throat. He sneered at the feeling of your blood along the palm of his glove, but he didn’t break out. You stepped into his grasp, shortening the distance between your bodies. Your eyes locked with his, daring him to end you. The thought mulled over in his brain; you had given him the perfect opportunity to use his quirk. Hell, you were <em>begging</em>him to do it.</p><p>“Eri, turn around and keep your eyes shut.” You felt her tiny hands pull from you as she listened. You even heard her feet shuffle across the ground as she created a distance that would hopefully save her from the bloodshed.</p><p>“Chronos,” was all he had to say. You held his honey stare as two arrows created new gashes across your flesh. Three strikes.</p><p>“Shit,” you grit my teeth as your body started falling, everything reacting too slow to even be able to hold you. Your hand wrapped around Overhaul’s, struggling to keep yourself up as you fought against the sensation of your body slipping. His eyes left yours, settling on Eri. His grip around your throat loosened. “Overhaul.” He ignored you. “Chisaki Kai,” you hissed breathlessly. You felt exhausted, trying to fight Chronostasis’ quirk was too much to deal with. But calling him by the name he’d rejected caught his attention. Chronos stepped into the room to grab Eri. Overhaul chuckled as your upper lip slowly curled back as you tried to force your arm to move, trying to grab her before the villain could. You failed. Just as your legs were about to. They were the strongest part of your body, and the resistance they maintained was outstanding. You don’t even know how they’d managed to keep so straight for so long.</p><p>“You’ve been very bad today, pet. Do you know what that means for you?” The grip around your throat became crushing as a mix of blood and saliva fell upon his cheek. His knuckled connected with your stomach as he released his hold, letting you collapse. Gasping for air was near impossible, like trying to breathe through a straw after going for a run. A burn enveloped the back of your eyes as you strained them to look up, catching a glimpse of the red hives sprawled across his face. A choking chuckle managed to pass through your crushed throat.</p><p>Yeah, you would really be in for it this time. With Eri in his arms, Chronos rushed over to ensure Overhaul was okay. He hissed in response, recoiling away from his subordinate. “I’m fine! Just get Eri to her treatment.” You kept defiant eyes on the brunette. His stare could strike the devil down in an instant, but you held it. “I hope you know what you just did to yourself.”</p><p>                After he’d calmed himself down and cleaned himself enough for the hives to vanish, he returned. You were still in the same spot on the floor, so subdued from the effects of Chronostasis’ quirk your lids felt like they had bricks attached to them. He wrapped a hand around your wrists and started dragging you down the hall. You were more than light enough for him to have lifted you and allowed him to get to your destination in a more acceptable matter of time, but he wouldn’t soil his clothes. Why would he do anything to lessen your suffering, anyway?</p><p>You shivered as your body was tossed unceremoniously into the tile room, the light reflecting off the endless white surfaces blinding you. When you opened your eyes, Overhaul had abandoned his jacket and had started the shower. His fingers snipped the brim of the hospital gown you’d been dressed in, the material disintegrating as he activated his quirk. Interested use of it. A whimper hummed in your throat as you tried to force your arms up to cover your exposed body. “See what you did? Now we have to wash you.” He sighed as he dragged you across the tile until you were under the water. Your throat tightened as the freezing liquid cascaded over your body, creating a pins and needles sensation over the expanse of your skin and deep into the muscle. You watched as he grabbed the sponge you’d become all too familiar with. The scrubbing over your wounds was uncharacteristically soft, as if he was trying to make sure he didn’t create any other marks. “You’re quite pretty when you’re clean. It’s a shame you don’t know how to listen.” When the water ran warm, your blood turned to ice. When he stepped under the running water and sat down, pulling your head into his lap, that crimson coursing through your veins turned to solid lead.</p><p>His gloved thumb swiped across your full lower lip, carefully rinsing the blood away. “Now I have to punish you.” He bent forward, extending out an arm and allowing his hand to run from your knee up to where your inner thigh met your hip. You held my breath, fully prepared for the worst. He was going to demolish from that point down, you knew it. “I could make this so much easier.” His hand moved across your pelvis, his index finger tapping right above your mound, but careful not to touch any womanly area. “I wonder how much it would hurt to start from here.” You could feel the sinister grin behind his mask as you looked up at him with pleading terror. “Don’t worry, pet. I wouldn’t allow you the bliss of something so quick.” He pulled his torso back up, two of his fingers wrapping around your left little finger. “We’re going to start with each extremity; finger by finger, toe by toe, and work our way in. How does that sound?” Like hell. It signaled pure, absolute hell. You closed your eyes, taking a deep breath to steel yourself. You had endured this for three days so far without ever screaming, without showing any sign of weakness other than the few tears you shed in silence. No, he would not get to hear you scream. “Or, we can try something different.” The strength your heart slammed into your chest at made it seem as if it would burst through the cavity. His lips were over yours, the kiss uncharacteristically soft.</p><p>You cursed yourself for enjoying the soft warmth, enjoying the feeling of something other than being deconstructed repeatedly. When he pulled back, you could feel your muscles tense, eager to follow his lips. A part of you wanted this to continue, a strange sexual attraction to the man having formed over the time you had been forced to spend with him. Another part begged for him to continue in hopes it would distract him from torturing you. No matter how much you tried to chase him, your body would not respond, only slightly twitching as it worked to overcome Chronos’ quirk. “Well, that’s not what I expected from you,” the dark amusement that laced his words made you shiver. Even with the limited range of motion, he could tell what you wanted. Oh, how you hated yourself for wanting him. He used his quirk on you relentlessly, all for the simple pleasure of watching you fight the pain. His fingers brushed up and down your neck, “Tell me, pet. Do you want me to touch you?”</p><p>“Ah!” The pad of his thumb ran across your nipple, making it pebble against the all too gentle touch. How could someone who caused so much pain touch you with such a gentleness? “Y-yes!” You gasped out, stifling a moan as he pinched the bud, rolling it between his two fingers. A yelp slipped out as he smacked the side of your breast, eyes narrowing as he warned, “If you’re still going to stay quiet, I may as well just go back to my original plan.”</p><p>“N-no! I’ll be good.” In all honestly, no matter how much you still tried to defy him, he had already broken you to a point. A fact he knew and relished in. He loved knowing the control he held over you, the power he exerted. Even better was knowing how much all the UA students and staff were in a frenzy, probably throwing together endless futile plans to rescue you. He had originally taken you with the intent of discovering what Sir Nighteye and the other Heroes had on him, and if they had a plan to raid his compound. But after seeing your resilience, your strength, and the fact you did not make him break out in hives; letting you leave was no longer an option. “That’s what I thought,” he continued to play with your nipple, beginning to copy his ministrations to the other. He watched how your body tried to squirm under his touch, your thighs trying to force themselves together to create friction. He hummed in satisfaction as you started to pant, the teasing to your nipples making you hot, but nothing more than teasing. Slipping his arms under yours, he pulled you up into his lap before twisting your body around to face him. He kept one arm around your waist to keep you up, knowing your body was still struggling to work at full pace. Overhaul placed a kiss against your jaw before slowly working down your neck, the gentle, open-mouthed kissed and tiny caresses of his tongue over areas he sucked particularly rough at making you mewl. You could feel him smirk against your skin with every noise you made, his growing arousal beginning to poke against your naked heat. Out of habit, you ground your hips down, pleasantly surprised to find you had the slightest bit more control of your movements. Overhaul grunted, one hand falling to your hip to guide your movements, making them rougher and more fluid. “You need less clothes,” you groaned, desperate to feel and see more of him. Overhaul gave the smallest of chuckles, your eagerness a welcomed change of behavior. He slipped you off his lap, letting you balance yourself on your haunches as you watched him undress. The red that formed below your aquamarine eyes made him grin, pleased with your reaction to seeing his naked body.</p><p>You knew he was fit, but you had not expected his muscles to be as defined as they were. It felt like a sin to admit, but Overhaul was hot. His soft, mocha locks. Those amber eyes that always seemed to hold so much wisdom and cruelty, while somehow managing to keep the sweetest of gleams behind the sinister glares. His toned body and creamy skin. Yeah, he was a fucking prick, but <em>fuck </em>if looks could kill, you’d be long gone.</p><p>He sat back down, carefully putting you back on his lap, the length of his cock rubbing against your clit. Your lips parted in a soft moan; the simple stimulation already overwhelming. “Who touched you last?” Your face flushed, somehow more embarrassed by the question than the position you were in. His fingers digging into your side with enough force to leave marks forced the answer from you, “M-my boyfriend!”</p><p>“That doesn’t tell me <em>who</em>.” You grumbled before muttering out his name, a mocking laugh coming from Overhaul at the revelation. “Tell me, Ayame. Are you going to tell him you let a villain fuck you?” A whine produced from your throat as he started to grind more roughly against you, watching you expectantly. You knew the answer he wanted to hear, and if felt like a trap. Did he expect you to say the truth or give what he wanted to hear? “No, I’m not.”</p><p>“Good,” your back collided with the wet tile as Overhaul hovered over you, sinking his impressive cock inside you. Your hands gripped his wrists as your eyes widened from the sudden stretch, fully unprepared for him to react that way. He gave you a minute to adjust before starting a vigorous pace, knocking the wind out of you as he did. Everything about this encounter was unexpected.</p><p>You moaned out, fingers digging into the soft flesh of his wrists as he began to slam into your weak spot. He kept his position, being sure to hit that spot repeatedly, practically able to see your vision cloud as your sight flashed white with every thrust. Fuck, you were so close, something else that pissed you off to no end. He pushed you to ecstasy so quick, so easily, with a skill no one else had ever been able to. “S-shit, I’m going to –“ the mix of a sharp gasp and a moan rolled out of your mouth as your orgasm crashed over you. You writhed under Overhaul, body recovered enough to gain enough function for him to witness you coming undone. He smirked before increasing his speed, bottoming out inside of you each time as he chased his own release. Your noises continued as your mind went blank, at a total loss for the world around you. This didn’t even feel real. It felt like a dream. No, more like a nightmare. Giving yourself to the man who had been torturing you, turning you into a personal plaything in the most sadistic way possible. It wasn’t until you felt his hips slam into yours one last time before he pulled out, leaving you to clench around nothing. He coated your inner thighs with his seed, only for it to be immediately washed away by the shower still going on above. “Now then,” your heart stopped as two of his fingers wrapped around your little one again, “let’s see if I can finally get some more beautiful sounds from you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Up next; Itachi!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hate you (Uchiha Itachi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Background info! <br/>You grew up with the Uchiha clan, Itachi and Shisui were your best friends. When Itachi killed his clan, he asked you to take care of Sasuke. You did so, but promised to get strong enough to beat him, but would let Sasuke be the one to take his life. <br/>You and Itachi were rivals, constantly competing to one-up the other. Of course, there's no such thing as getting one over on Itachi.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> A surprisingly uneventful week passed by; easily the quietest, most stress-free week you had ever had in the company of Naruto and Jiraiya. You hummed softly to yourself as you strolled through the living forest. Crickets chirped gleefully against the gentle breeze, fireflies lighting up the darkness past the path you followed. You kept your hands clasped behind your back, a vague smile remaining even as you sensed a person lurking around in the dark. You let your eyes turn black, making it easier to see through the dark, tapping into the natural hunting instincts you possessed as a demon. <em>“How very peculiar,” </em>you sang mentally as you caught wind of the plant shaped creature watching you.</p><p> You continued your stroll, allowing him to believe he was still the hunter in this situation. You didn’t appreciate or accept being prey; you would always be the hunter. Continuing to secretly watch him, slowly picking up more details of his appearance. His face was split down the center; half white and half black. Around his head were green leaves that resembled a Venus flytrap. Of course, he wore that famous black cloak adorned with red clouds. Tired of watching you do nothing, he started to walk off into the dark pits of the forest. You quickly summoned a crow, “I need you to get a message to someone for me.” The black bird let out a tiny squawk and he hopped on the forest floor. “Find Jiraiya. Tell him I think he was right about the Akatsuki and I’m going to do my own investigation.” The crow nodded, his beak bobbing up and down to convey his understanding. You quickly kneeled and kissed the feathery top of his head, “Thanks, Perk!”</p><p>*******</p><p>                You tracked him for days until you arrived in an area that seemed to be part of Sunagakure, even though you couldn’t recall passing into the Land of Wind. You watched from afar as he entered the large, stone structure that was partially buried by the sand. <em>“About time.” </em>You approached the stone wall only to see it was sealed shut. You ran my hand over the boulder, sensing the density of the rock blocking my entrance. <em>“Easy.” </em>You quickly waved your hands, <strong>Water Release: Acid Blade Bullet Technique.</strong> A stream of water spewed from your mouth in the shape of a long, thin blade. The acidity of the water stung your tongue, like drinking vinegar. You tolerated the moderate stinging, only needing to burn a hole through the hard material that was big enough to squeeze your body through.</p><p> You silently sighed in relief as you finished; the technique taking much longer than it should have courtesy of trying to be sneaky. You quickly fished a finger into your kunai pouch, pulling out one of the blades and a small, hard piece of candy. You popped the pink, watermelon flavored ball into your mouth with a smile; the sweetness counteracting the burn of the acid. You crawled through the stone, pausing as your face breeched the other side to check for any wandering Akatsuki members. <em>“Coast is clear, let’s get into some shit.” </em>A confident high filled your body as your feet touched the stone floor; you snuck into the Akatsuki lair, undetected. You looked around the large, open area to find it rather comfortable. There was one long, slate gray couch with a matching loveseat around a large coffee table. A few wide, black chairs scattered along the walls with smaller, square shaped tables next to them. Along each wall was a corridor that seemed to extend infinitely. You frowned, hating making choices on the spot. Your head twitched as your ear seemed to pull towards the left, someone was coming down the hall in your direction. </p><p><em>“Fuck.” </em> You used the cover of the couch, crouching down behind it as you swiftly made your way down the middle hallway that was straight ahead. <em>“Close call. Hate to get into a fight so soon after getti-“ </em>your thoughts were cut short as one arms wrapped around your stomach from behind, another cuffing around your mouth. You fought back the surprised yelp that had formed in your throat, only to have your back slammed against a rough, stone wall. You could see a mattress from the corner of your eye, indicating you had been snatched into a bedroom. You glared up at the face hovering over yours, his red eyes burning through flesh and bone as his hand over your mouth pressed down more firmly. His other hand sat between your collar bones; a kunai pressed to your carotid. His breath seemed to catch as he felt a pressure against his inner thigh, your own blade pressed against his femoral artery.</p><p>“Uchiha,” you sneered quietly, still trying to avoid being found out any farther.</p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Caught one of your buddies spying on me. You know how much I hate being stalked,” your voice carried a faint waft of sneakiness.</p><p>“If someone sees you –“</p><p>“No one is going to see me.”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>“You don’t count. You’ve always been able to point me out, crow shit.” His eyes lowered as his bangs fell forward, casting a shadow over the top half of his face. You clicked your tongue, “Piss off, you’re not scaring anyone.” You placed a firm hand on his chest and shoved him away with a single shove. He stood at the center of the room, his eyes burning as his body remained perfect composure. “If you’re done wasting my time,” you rolled your body to face the door. A high, raspy grunt jolted from your throat as the front of your body slammed into the reinforced wood. His body laid flushed against yours, one hand on the back of your head as he shoved your face against the black material. His other hand brought his kunai back to your neck for a second time. You closed your eyes as a hot tingle radiated through your thighs, <em>“I swear I will off myself. This should not be a turn on. Why do you hate me!?” </em>The question was aimed at your own body more so than the man pinning you down. “Get off or I’m going to get pissed off,” you barked, trying to look back at him.</p><p>“Try,” he dared you in a threatening tone. You shoved a quick elbow back, catching him in between the ribs. His fist dropped the kunai, his hand coming around and landing a blow in the center of your spine. You bit your lip as you growled out at the pain, quickly slamming your foot into his knee. The leg hyperextended, pulling his weight from you. You used the lightened grasp to slide down the door, slipping out of his grasp. You gasped as you turned around, his hand still latched on to the back of your head as he tugged at your hair. He pulled you back, trying to restrain the back of your head against the door. You threw a palm into the middle of his chest, right between his sternum. The air knocked from his lungs, but it only tightened his grip at your scalp.</p><p>He slammed your right hand against the door, knowing it was your dominant hand and held more power. You brought your left fist up to meet the center of his throat. This wasn’t the battle you wanted from him; it was a mirage of cheap shots in order the wrestle the other into submission. But, unfortunately for him, you are <em>not </em>submissive. His hand released your wrist as the one tangled in your hair loosened just enough. You drove a fist into the center of his forearm, rocking his limb completely away from your head. You ducked and expertly dove between his legs. Before you could stand up all the way, the front of his body slammed into your back, dropping your brawl onto the floor. He rocked a fist into your side a you tried to wiggle out from under him. You winced and made your own counterattack, catching his stomach with your knuckles. You quickly pulled yourself farther from out under him, your knees now at his face. He sneered at the hit and dug a hand into the soft flesh of your thigh muscle, attempting to drag you back towards him. An almost mute yelp slipped from your mouth at the feeling of his fingertips wedging in between the bone and muscle. You drew your right leg back and slammed your foot against his cheek, pushing him farther away. He jumped on top of you again, this time capturing both of your wrists in his hand, restraining them above your head. “You can’t be here,” he growled into your ear. “You’ve already drawn attention to yourself.”</p><p>“I know, <em>that’s </em>exactly why I’m here to begin with!” You bucked a knee up into his lower abdomen. His arm that was supporting him collapsed from the impact, his body crashing over yours. He hit you in the waist repeatedly, hoping to knock the wind out of you. You writhed under the blows, now resorting to more extreme measures. You bit my thumb and slammed your hand down, going to brush the blood over the contract that had been tattooed on the upper, outer part of your thigh. Itachi noticed your attempt and slammed his elbow against your wrist, pinning the bloodied hand to the floor. You lurched your head forward, battering your forehead against his. Snapping one of your wrists out of his grasp and launched a short-distance punch into his jaw. As his head tilted back from the impact, you wrapped a hand around his ponytail and yanked, forcing his head farther backwards. <em>“Fuck, idiot!” </em>His hands were still free, giving him the chance to send an exponentially stronger hit into the center of your stomach. <em>“I knew he’s been holding back, the asshole.” </em>You sideswept your leg around, crashing it into his side; matching the strength he had upped his previous blow to.</p><p>                You had Itachi’s back pinned to the wall as he sat on the floor. One of your knees rested between his legs while the opposite foot was flat against the floor, straddling over his left leg. You remained in the half-kneeled position, one hand pulling his ponytail over his shoulder, forcing him to look at you with a tilt in his neck. Your other hand forced a blade to the weak point in his neck once again. He had a kunai pressed against the small of your back, the tip already grazing through your shirt and poking at the skin. His other hand had wrapped around the top of your throat, his thumb and middle fingers pressing into the sensitive skin as he lightly choked you. <em>“Do not get horny! I feel you thinking about it, woman! Focus on winning!”</em></p><p>“It’s not safe for you here,” Itachi panted, finally letting your see how much your wrestling match had exhausted him.</p><p>“I know, but I don’t care. I can handle myself,” you huffed out, your own chest heaving as you worked to catch your breath.</p><p>“I don’t feel like babysitting you.”</p><p>“You don’t need to! The fuck? Why would I want help from a clan killer like you?” You clenched your fist around his hair, pulling his head farther to the side. “You fucking slaughtered your family like pigs. You not only crushed Sasuke, but you ruined him and now have him unconscious in the hospital! All the while you continue to push him to hate you and get stronger, knowing full well he will never surpass you! Is it all just a sick game to you!?” You pushed the edge of the blade into his skin, earning a trickle of blood. Before you could continue your rant, a piece of cloth was slipped into your mouth. There was a ball tied into the material, flushing your tongue down and unable to speak. The cloth was knotted behind your head with swiftness as your body was lifted from Itachi. You thrashed as the large hands held you in the air by the waist. “I didn’t realize how light you were, no wonder you’re so fast,” a baritone chuckle said from behind. <em>“Kisame.”</em></p><p>“What’s going on? You look like you’ve been through a damn war,” Kisame was focused on his partner who had finally managed to get off the floor. You jabbed the toe of your boot into his stomach after realizing he was still in attacking distance. Kisame took a step away, only dropping you to the floor after gripping you with enough force to undoubtably leave finger shaped bruises.</p><p>“Unwelcomed visitor,” Itachi narrowed hard eyes on you.</p><p>“I wouldn’t say unwelcomed,” Kisame chuckled. He brushed his thumb from the corner of your mouth and across your lips, smearing the blood he had been focused on. Out of habit you opened my mouth, licking the blood from your lips along with his thumb.</p><p>“Oh?” His voice heightened ever so slightly; his curiosity piqued by your actions. You bit my tongue as you mentally cursed yourself for being, well, <em>you</em>.</p><p>“I can manage her from here,” Itachi assured the beast of a man, stepping beside him. His obsidian glare was focused on you, his chest still rising and falling at a noticeable rate. Kisame looked at you before giving his partner an incredulous look, “You sure?”</p><p>“She’s nothing I can’t handle.” You tried to yell around the gag, only furious muffled sounds coming out. Kisame chuckled before crouching down, flicking your nose, and making your head recoil back. He gave a sharp smirk, appreciative of how responsive you were, before rising to his full height. “Alright, if you insist.” Kisame did not bother to take the gag out of your mouth before exiting the bedroom. As soon as he was gone, you ripped the cloth from around your head, aquamarine eyes narrowed on the Uchiha still glaring at you.</p><p>“Nothing you can’t handle?” You jumped up to your feet, rage coursing through your veins all over again. “You’re lucky he showed up! I would have –“ a yelp escaped your lips as his foot collided with your side. Your body ricocheted off the wall before falling on a, fortunately, soft mattress. You scurried off the bed, catching his next kick with your hands, but not enough to stop the full blow. The hit to the gut was enough to make you crouch, but you refused to let go of his leg. You dropped to your bottom, using one of your legs to kick his other from out under him. He landed on his ass with a thud, a pained groan slipping out. <em>“Damnit, no!” </em>You hissed to yourself as the masculine noise sent another wave of heat to your core. In the blink of an eye he was on top of you, one knee pressed against the thin panties you wore under your skirt, with an arm near your head and the other pressed roughly between your breasts. A dark brow arched as his knee shifted, feeling the growing wetness from between your thighs. You turned your head from him, cheeks hot and red, as you tried to pretend he didn’t notice.</p><p>A growl rumbled in your throat as you caught his dark eyes rolling over your body, “Fuck me or piss off.” He was silent, remaining in his position in front of you. “Fine, then get the fuck o –“ He cut you off, his hands slamming you into the side of the bed as his lips crashed over yours. You growled into the kiss, not fond of being man-handled by the Uchiha. You turned your head from him, breaking your connection. “Hey, crow shit! You’re not the b –“ you gasped as one hand wound around your hair, the other enclosing your throat.</p><p>“Shut up,” he hissed, pulling you from the floor and forcing your body on to the bed. You landed on the mattress with a soft bounce, your mouth parted in shock. You never took Itachi as someone so dominating in bed, he always seemed like he’d be a gentle man in bed. His body hovered yours, pushing your back deeper into the sheets as he drew closer. “You know I’ve <em>always </em>been on top.”</p><p> You growled at his reference to your rivalry. No matter how hard you had tried, how vigorously you trained, he always beat you. His forearm pressed into your chest, just below your neck, as he pinned you down. His mouth moved to your neck, working hot lips against the cool skin. You placed your hand on his left shoulder, the other gripping at the left side of his waist; exerting a decent force to flip him on his back and quickly straddling him. You couldn’t allow him to win over you again, not when it came to the thing you were born to do. Not when he had beat you so many other times. He growled in response, gripping your hips, and grinding you against his already fully erect manhood. You tried to hide your surprise at how large he felt, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. His hand reached up, grabbing the middle of your hair, and pulling your head back down to his. Your hands fell against his toned chest from the sudden force, using him to stabilize yourself.</p><p>A satisfied sigh fell past my lips a he attacked your neck again. Itachi took advantage of your sudden pleasure, sliding his hands down to the back of your thighs and pushing you up towards the head of the bed. “Hey!” You chided as your face fell into the pillows. “Eep,” you squeaked as the front of his body slid against yours, his chest brushing from your tight bottom up to your shoulders. His hands wrapped around your hips, pulling you up on your knees while he used his upper body to keep you pressed down into the feathery heaps. One hand trailed between your thighs, eliciting a chuckle from him that made your entire body shake. “You claim to hate being dominated, but you’re dripping.”</p><p>“It’s from tormenting Kisame,” you spat, still refusing to admit any power he had over you. You bit your lip, fighting back a moan as one of his fingers slid past your underwear, diving in between your folds.</p><p>“No, it’s not. You want to fuck me.” You stuttered, fumbling over every possible word your mind could even attempt to put together. He continued to pump his finger at a painfully teasing speed, his tongue trailing from the crook of your neck to your ear. He bit down on the cartilage, speaking through clenched teeth, “Tell me you don’t. I dare you.” You whined, unable to fight against his touch anymore. You could feel him smirk against your skin, his hand removing from your heat to place a firm, stinging slap across your ass. You yelped, immediately melting right back into him. You shook your hips from side to side, begging for him to put his finger, his cock, <em>anything </em>inside you. “What do you want?” You whimpered, backing yourself against his hard-on as you continued to shake, now grinding into him. “You have to tell me you want it,” he teased in your ear, voice thick as honey.</p><p>“I want it,” you mewled, face unbearably hot from his touch. Your whole body was on fire, his touch somehow the most erotic thing you’d ever witnessed. His voice only served to send you over the edge, his normal velvet tone only enhanced while working you over.</p><p>“<em>What </em>do you want, Amaya? Tell me and I might give it to you.” You chewed at your tongue; part of your brain still dedicated to not allowing him full control. He pulled the crimson lace from your body, letting the soaked fabric settle at your knees. You closed your eyes, shuttering as his length rubbed against your clit. “Just give in, Amaya. You want it so bad you’re shaking,” he nipped at your shoulder, locating a soft spot you didn’t even know you had. He had you right where he wanted, and you couldn’t deny it any longer.</p><p>“Fuck me. Please, fuck me. I want your cock so bad.” He wasted no time, sliding himself inside you to the hilt. A breath caught in your throat from the sudden fullness at how thick he was, the head pressing against your womb. He groaned, relishing in his own pleasure your body was already bringing to him. He pulled out, leaving just the tip in before ramming himself completely inside again. Your stomach knotted, already about to come undone from just two of his thrusts. The third one did you in, walls clamping shut around him as your upper body dropped lower. “Oh, you’re in for a rough ride tonight,” he snickered, his mockery setting ever nerve in your body on edge. He started bucking into you faster, pulling himself upright to watch as your body moved against him.</p><p>Your wanton voice danced through his ears, egging him on to pound into you harder, faster. He wrapped his hand in your hair again, pressing his elbow into your back. Another groan vibrated in his chest a he rolled his hips against yours, his other working your clit into oblivion. His skills with his hands were unbearable, quickly sending you into another peak. “You’re so tight, I could fuck you forever,” he growled into your ear like a starving beast, making your eyes roll to the back of your head. He slammed into your g-spot with an unforgiving force, nearly making you cry out from the sudden pressure in your stomach. You bit into one of the pillows, tears being caught by the fabric as your mind faded to black; too overcome with euphoria. “Ah, Itachi!” The sound of his name, his actual name, in your voice made him falter for a moment. Since the time you had met him, back when he was still in the academy, you had only ever called him ‘Uchiha’ or ‘Crow shit.’</p><p>“Say it again,” he commanded, slowing his pace for the time being.</p><p>“Itachi~,” you moaned out again, rocking your hips back into him. A guttural, primal noise rumbled from the back of his throat. Itachi’s hands gripped into your hips with a bruising force, fucking your dripping cunt relentlessly once again. You let out a blissful cry, too close to your peak to remain any sense of control. “Itachi, Itachi, Itachi~!” You continued to scream out his name, only stopping a he let out a throaty moan of his own, burying himself as deep as possible and he released inside you. Your knees gave out, falling flat in between Itachi’s. Every fiber in your body tensed as he flipped you over to face him, plummeting himself back inside. “I-Ita -?”</p><p>“I told you, I could fuck you forever,” he whispered before starting to make your insides churn again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you enjoyed this, check out Naturals and Naturals: Survivors.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Untouchable: Part 1 (Deidara and/or Hidan)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mini fic time! There may be a few of these, so don't mind. I also have not decided if this will be a Deidara or Hidan one, so we shall see in part 2! <br/>Maybe I'll do a part 3 with the other character, if it seems like that's what you all want. <br/>Also, this chapter is stupid long, so enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                <em>“I think it’s time we moved.” </em></p><p>
  <em>“I agree. Where are you thinking?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The one with <span class="u">her</span>.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you sure that’s wise?” Konan moved from her relaxed position against the gray wall, stepping a few feet closer to the man. He stood at an opening in the side of the building, one hand on the frame of the cool metal. His back was turned to her, his piercing stare of purple locked on the rain that never ceased. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She’s capable of handling herself, and a few of the members already know her.” His hand moved, vanishing in the thicket of orange atop his head. “We can always move her back here, if need be.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Very well. Shall I alert the men to gather their belongings?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes. I’ll go and inform her of the changes.” Konan moved past the distracted God with an air of grace, her white wings carrying her from the tongue that stuck out of the humanoid face sculpted onto the building. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You knew this day would come,” another male voice spoke, his body hidden in the shadowed depths of the room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m fully aware, I just thought I’d have more time.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’ve been coddling her for far too long, Pain. These men will toughen her.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s what I fear,” he confessed under his breath, the words going unheard as a clap of thunder roared above. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>~*~*~*~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                “Ah, Itachi.” The noirette turned to meet the azure-haired woman, bowing his head lightly in acknowledgement. “I was hoping to catch you. All missions are on hiatus until further notice. Gather your belongings as quickly as possible and meet me outside. We are abandoning this base and heading to another. Indefinitely.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Understood. Shall I alert Kisame?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If you wouldn’t mind. I still need to find Hidan and Kakuzu.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kitchen,” was all the void male stated as he trudged down a hall. Konan nodded to herself, taking a deep breath before starting in the correct direction. She knew Kakuzu would have little qualms, so long as no one intruded on his money-making, he could not care less about the organization’s whereabouts. Hidan, on the other hand, was always combative. Especially when orders from Pain were involved. The man truly had no respect for anyone or anything, save his god. She cleared her throat as she entered the claustrophobic kitchen, making her presence known to the two bickering immortals. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What!?” Hidan shrieked, his violet fury settling on the right-hand of God. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Pack your belonging and meet outside. We’re switching bases.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The fuck for!?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Our encounter with the Konoha ninjas was far too close. We can’t risk another incident like that.” Konan maintained her cool exterior, trying not to show just how easily the loudmouth got under her skin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“To hell with that! It’s not our fault that dumbass puppet almost got himself killed!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This isn’t up for debate. Meet outside in fifteen minutes.” She turned on her heels, her cloak flapping around her calves from the swift motion and made her way to the exit. All in all, the experience had not been as maddening as she had prepared herself for. Hidan and Sasori were the only two who had complaints on the decision. Sasori was reluctant to leave due to the process of packing away and transporting his puppets, which were still in catastrophic state from his battle with Sakura and Chiyo. When Konan exited the soon-to-be abandoned base, she found Itachi and Kisame outside and inspecting something. Itachi was staring down at his hands, while Kisame had his neck craned to the side, engrossed by something on his bicep. “Are you two alright?” Itachi let the sleeves of his cloak cover his hands, hiding whatever had captured his attention. Kisame chuckled, much more confident in his secret. Itachi had no real regrets, but a part of him was cautious of how Konan and Pain would react to the decision. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fine, I just finally got a tattoo.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You? Really?” Kisame grinned, turning to show her the graceful, dark purple and red colored jellyfish. The colors of the creature immediately hit home with the golden-eyed woman, making the faintest of giggles form in her throat. “Why a jellyfish?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“On the top, the outside, she’s incredibly soft and sensitive. But if you aren’t careful, those stingers underneath will render you useless.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How perfectly fitting,” she giggled. “What about you?” Her question was directed at Itachi, who was nose-deep inside the collar of his cloak. He released a silent sigh as he creeped his hands from out of their hiding holes, allowing Konan to inspect them. On his left middle finger was a red heart. On his right hand, along the side of his palm, down from the base of his pinky finger, was a tiny, black lotus flower. The second in command stifled her shock, his ink marks being a bit more direct and intimate than Kisame’s. “Do your best to keep them hidden from Pain,” she warned him with a soft tone. Itachi looked her in the eyes and let the sleeves consume his digits once more, conveying his agreement. A few silent minutes passed before the rest of the men filed out of the rocky headquarters. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So, which shithole are we going to?” Hidan asked, hulling his scythe beside him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The one located along the Land of Fire’s coast.” Kisame and Itachi passed brief glances that went unnoticed by the other members. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why there? Isn’t that putting us at higher risk of getting found by those Leaf ninja, hn?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No. This base is our most secure, it’s been guarded to the max.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>~*~*~*~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                “To-san!” You squeaked, abandoning the pond you had been tending to. Your arms wrapped around his waist, fingers gripping at the black fabric spread across his back. He chuckled lightly, wasting no time to return the warm embrace. “You’ve been away too long,” you chided while digging your face into his chest, too excited to scold him appropriately. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know, I apologize.” He pulled away, watching as you quickly turned from him to walk back over to the side of the pond. You picked up a small, tin container and reached inside. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What brings you here?” You sprinkled the mud colored beads into the water. The koi swam in a frenzy, tails splashing at the surface as some dove for their food, others gaping at the top. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I needed to speak with you about something. It’s important.” A small ‘pop’ sounded through the air as you clipped the lid to the fish food. You placed it on a nearby bench before following the vermillion-haired man you referred to as your father. You followed only a few paces behind, allowing him to escort you to the training area around the back of the main building. “The organization I run,” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The Akatsuki.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes. The entirety of the organization will be relocating here. They should be arriving today.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why are they coming here, To-san?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Our other location has been compromised and we cannot stay there.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I see,” you watched as the tip of your sandal drew tiny lines in the dirt. “I’ll be returning to Amegakure, then?” His hand curled under your chin, raising your head to meet his gaze. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not if you don’t want to.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You mean that?” He smiled softly, but you could read the waves of uncertainty behind his ringed eyes. Pain let out a quick grunt of confirmation, not yet ready to voice any answer. “I want to stay here. I want to meet everyone.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“As you wish,” he practically sighed. He knew you would choose to stay here, but a part of him had hoped you would rather maintain your solitude. His face suddenly hardened, spotting the multitude of bandages around your body. The largest right below your right collar bone, peaking out from the v-shaped cut in your shirt. “Did you get more tattoos?” You shrunk under his heated stare, tiptoeing backwards, away from him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I-I may h-have got-gotten a <span class="u">few</span> more.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Damnit, child!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m – I’m nineteen! I c-can do whatever I wi-wish!” You cursed yourself for your intensive stuttering, wanting the words to match the steeled feeling inside your body. He and Konan were the only two you could never manage to have much of a backbone against. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What did you get <span class="u">this</span> time?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I got something for Itachi-san and Kisame-san,” you tapped at the bandage near my shoulder. “I got a paper plane for Ka-chan, it’s on my ankle. I got a few others that are random, but meaningful to me,” you broke your eyes from him, looking down as you nervously twirled your thumbs around each other. “I-I got a p-piercing, to match you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You got a piercing?” He tilted his head from side to side, inspecting your visible ears. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“T-they’re not going t-to be seen.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, holding his opposing hand up to silence me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Forget I asked. <span class="u">Please</span>.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The fuck kind of fairytale bullshit did you bring us to, woman!?” Pain’s aggravation climbed at the crude voice. Konan had arrived with the Akatsuki. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come along,” he motioned for you to follow him once more. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>~*~*~*~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                “Hidan, please,” Konan bit back the snap in her tone, she had made it this far without losing her composure. The six men had stopped behind the female leader, Sasori and Deidara being the first two to lose themselves in the beauty of the new location. The large building consisted of mostly off-white exterior with some wood paneling around the bottom that reached a few inches below the shuttered windows. The dark gray shingles of the roof were littered with a mixture of pink Cherry Blossoms and vibrant green leaves that had shaken loose from the trees surrounding the house. Off to the right was a large, flourishing garden with a sizable pond full of elegant koi fish. “Pain,” Konan greeted with a head bow. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ka-chan!” An unfamiliar voice cried out. Deidara felt his heart seize in his chest as a female emerged from behind the Akatsuki leader. Her eggplant colored hair was tied into a high ponytail that swayed with her giddy run to the other female. Her ruby eyes were brighter than the sun, the elated smile on her face making the blonde feel weak in the knees. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beauty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Innocent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Art. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That is all he could see when looking at her. He watched how her delicate looking arms wrapped around Konan’s neck, standing on her tiptoes to hug the woman. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“’Ka-chan?’” Hidan turned his orchid eyes to Pain, a silver brow arched to the heavens. “You two have a kid or some shit?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No,” Pain grunted, already displeased enough as is. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Who is she, Leader-sama?” Sasori asked, his caramel stare fixated on the wonderous creature. She would make a beautiful puppet, maybe the most stunning he would ever be graced with. If he could ever obtain her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Everyone,” Konan guided the mystery female beside Pain, sandwiching her between the two cloak wearing figures. Pain wrapped a protective arm around the fair skinned woman, “this is Akane. She’s been living here for quite some time. She’s a scout, like Zetsu, and has worked with him frequently. As far as you’re all concerned, she’s another Akatsuki.” Pain’s Rinnegan became hyper focused on the Jashinist, “She’s also like my daughter, so be mindful of how you treat her.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Like I’m scared of you, asshole,” Hidan spat, knowing the threat was volleyed at him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s not me you have to worry about.” The girl giggled, gently nudging an elbow at Pain’s side. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You expect me to be scared of the Princess over there?” Hidan laughed, “Are you fucking kidding?!” In the blink of an eye she was in front of him, inspecting him from head to toe. Hidan stood straight, towering above her. A cocky smirk took hold of his mouth as she focused on his exposed chest. “See something you like, baby girl?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes,” a seafoam color glowed around her hand. She tapped the hand to his chest, right above his heart. Hidan dropped to the ground like a discarded stone, his limp body falling into the grass with a deep thump. A few moments later, his upper body lurched forward. He gasped, taking in as much air as his lungs could handle. He looked up at her with a burning fury, his violet eyes surrounded by reddened veins over the sclera.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Bitch! What did you just do to me!?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I stopped your heart. With a single touch.” She crouched down, her chin resting against her knuckles as she inspected his features once more. “Curious. I didn’t expect you were one of the immortals.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then why the fuck did yo –“ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Because I knew I could bring you back.” She stood up, turning her nose up as her curiosity faded, no longer interested. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What exactly is she again?” Kakuzu asked, his amusement evident in his tone. Anyone who could manage to silence Hidan, no matter how short of a period, was not half bad in his book. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She’s one of our scouts. She’s also a very skilled medic,” Konan answered with a prideful smile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’d love to stay and chat, but I have some other chores to finish. I’d be more than happy to formally meet everyone later. If that’s alright,” Akane turned her jewel colored eyes to Pain. He bobbed his head up and down, signaling his approval of the idea. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Excellent!” She went to leave, but abruptly turned around and pointed a slender finger at Kisame. “Hot spring tonight?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wonderful!” Akane hummed to herself, a gleeful sway to her head as she walked inside the base. Deidara found himself entranced by her movements; the way she barely seemed to touch the ground she walked on, the natural side-to-side of her hips, how her hair bounced with an unforced elegance. She was clearly strong and diligently trained. Her speed was something to marvel. Her unwavering confidence did not seem egotistical, as it did with most of the men in this jumble. It was decided, he <span class="u">had</span> to get to know her better, she was too intriguing not to. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>~*~*~*~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                You hummed to yourself as you cooked, working on finishing the last task for the day, prepping meals for the week. The surprise of the rest of the Akatsuki coming to stay had thrown you for a loop, as you did not keep the house stocked enough for such a large group. The most occupied this hideout had ever been was when Itachi, Kisame, Konan, and you inhabited it once during the same week. Aside from that, it was usually just you. Zetsu would frequently stay, as he and you were sent on a multitude of scouting missions together, but that was it. Majority of the time you hardly even knew he was here. Despite being your partner, he did not bother with the trivial things like conversation and friendship. Itachi and Kisame were thankfully different and took to you in record time. When the two were on missions hunting the Jinchuriki they would stay at this base, due to proximity to their target. At least once a week, Kisame and you would take a trip to a nearby hot spring. Itachi and you would go on a run through the forest and along the coast three times a week. The three of you did yoga five times a week and training six days. Your routines helped keep you from going stir crazy, and you would follow the schedule even in their absence. “Akane, right, hn?” You turned your head to see who had entered the kitchen. Pain and Konan were adamant about informing you of the other members. You knew every name, every tick, every pleasure. But you had never had a face to put their personas to, leaving you at a mild disadvantage in a situation like this. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, that’s me!” You gave the blonde a friendly smile, “Who might you be?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Deidara.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ah!” You moved the simmering pot back onto one of the back burners, removing the cooking food from any additional heat. “You’re part of the artist duo!” You turned your back to the stove, fully facing Deidara. “You work with clay, right?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, hn!” He patted one of the khaki colored bags attached to his hip. “I could show you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I would love that! But not today. I have to get this,” you swirled a finger above the various pots and pans on the stove, “all packed up and put away before I leave to catch up with Kisame-san.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I can help you, if you want.” You held back your surprise at the offer. Who would have guessed one of the newcomers would be helpful? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’d really appreciate it!” You opened one of the cabinets, going to reach for the bento boxes and finding them to be just out of reach. Damnit, Zetsu must have put them away last time. Your breath hitched in your throat as a warmth surrounded you, a body pressed against your back. You peeked out of the corner of your eyes to see Deidara hovering you from behind, reaching for and easily grabbing the boxes. His wrist rubbed at your waist from where he used the counter for support, as to not put all his weight on you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I couldn’t just watch you struggle, yeah?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“T-Thanks,” you could feel the warmth of his breath fan across your cheeks. He was <span class="u">so close</span>. He set the boxes down on the counter, keeping one in hand to fill with the food that was waiting on the cooled stove. You snapped yourself from your blushing startle and grabbed a container to fill. With Deidara’s help, it took no time at all to complete. “Thank you again, Deidara-san!” You chirped as you placed the full containers in the fridge. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Anytime, hn!” As if on cue, Kisame peeked his head into the kitchen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Akane, you ready?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sure am!” You gave the blonde one more grateful smile before following Kisame out. He handed you a towel as you exited the base. “Oh, thank you! I did forget to grab one, huh?” You giggled lightly at your forgetfulness. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No big deal, you’ve been busy.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                The two of you mindlessly walked in silence to the hot spring, taking in the serene beauty this part of the world had to offer. The base Kisame and the rest had been at was bleak and barren, inside and out. It was a wonder half of them did not allow themselves to be killed on a mission simply to escape the drab world that surrounded them. Kisame froze as you went to get into the water, his hand wrapping just above your elbow to stop you. “Aren’t we supposed to wait to let these soak in water?” He shook his right arm at the elbow, referring to the fresh ink settled into his flesh. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh!” You placed a hand above the jellyfish, allowing a blue chakra to cover the extremity. You healed the tattoo to perfection before quickly doing the same to your own. “Now you’re good!” You dropped your towel and slinked into the water, paddling out to the far rock cluster Kisame and you would usually rest near. “Please, remind me to do that to Itachi, too.” You wiggled your bottom against the underwater bench, settling yourself into a comfortable position. Kisame sat beside you, as naked as the day he was born. Normally, people would wear their towels in the water, but you trusted each other not to ogle. You had agreed to look once a while ago, to appease any curiosity. Kisame and you were strictly friends, and nothing ever tempted to make your bond more or less than what it was. After the first time he was allowed to drink in your form, he never did it again, and he never would. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Does Leader-sama know you got more?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes,” you sighed, dropping your chin to your chest. “He wasn’t happy about it. He <span class="u">definitively</span> wasn’t happy to hear about my piercing, either.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hm, I didn’t realize you got a piercing.” He looked over, inspecting the same obvious areas Pain had. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They’re …. Lower.” A plum shade danced across his cheeks, realizing the location without even looking. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“One or both?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Both, obviously,” you giggled. “Did you keep your tattoo hidden?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nah,” he snickered, leaning his head back against one of the smooth rocks. “I showed it to Konan. She thought it was cute.” You smiled to yourself, of course she would. You ran the tip of your index finger across the side of your left middle finger, running over the red heart that was seated deep in the skin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What about Itachi?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She only told him to keep it hidden from Leader-sama.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You can call him Pain around me. He’s not here to scold you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m surprised you even know his name,” Kisame teased with a sharp grin. In the many years Kisame had spent around you, you never referred to Pain as anything other than To-san. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, hush!” You smacked his chest playfully. “Now, tell me about your teammates. I now know who Deidara is.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, the terrorist,” another chuckle rumbled in Kisame’s chest. “His partner is Sasori. He’s the only member with red hair.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Noted.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hidan is the one you temporarily killed. His partner, Kakuzu, always wears a mask and is covered in stitches. Tobi is the one in the full-face mask. The rest you already met.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Great! This will be a lot easier now! Thank you, Kisa-san!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just be careful around Sasori and the zombie combo.” You tilted your head at him, utterly confused. Kisame cared deeply for you, but he knew you could easily fend for yourself. Why was he suddenly warning you about his teammates? “They can be unpredictable. It’s hard to tell what’s going on in their head sometimes.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’ve grown up a lot,” Kisame admitted almost sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know. To-san was nervous about me meeting everyone, too. I imagine he had similar concerns to my appearance.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If anyone tries anything,” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You and Itachi-san will be the first to know,” you smirked down at a seafoam colored chakra jumping between your fingers, “Unless I decide to handle it myself.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>~*~*~*~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                It was far later than either of you had realized by the time you made it back to the base. Kisame immediately excused himself for the night. Exhausted from his travels and then blissfully relaxed after your time at the springs, he was ready to crash. You shuffled quietly into the kitchen, fetching a canteen of water from the fridge to take to your room. “You’re something else,” a voice spoke from within the darkness. You used the light from the fridge to make out the man sitting at the kitchen island. His chocolate eyes held a faint sheen to them from the miniscule amount of moisture around them. His scarlet locks seemed like a tousled mess atop his head, but still somehow carefully groomed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How so?” You closed the door, confident in just who you were dealing with. Sasori, one of the men Kisame had warned you about earlier. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re majestic, your beauty something other worldly.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re too kind,” you gushed, missing the subtle wickedness in his compliments. He was on you in a flash, pinning your back against the cold steel of the fridge. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Beauty is everlasting. It deserves to be preserved for eternity,” the back of his hand ran down your cheek and neck, settling at the crook. “I could make you into the greatest work I’ve ever done.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Careful, it would be a shame if you upset the woman who makes your food. One of my many proficiencies is poison.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Silly girl,” he brought his face closer to your, his lips a paper-thin distance from your own. “Poison is in my system; it wouldn’t work on me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is that a challenge?” His dominating demeanor broke, feeling your hand settled right were the cylinder for his heart sat. “I can poison you. I can kill you with a single touch. Keep toying with me and you’ll find out which method I find to be the most fun.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You can’t kill me, Leader-sama needs me. He’d make you bring me back.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“<span class="u">If</span> I decide to bring you back.” You leaned into him, the front of your body flush with his. Tilting your head up, the smooth skin of your lips tickled his ear, “I can always choose to let you float in the void until called on.” You pulled away from him, leaning back into the metal surface to be able to hold his gaze. It was clear you harbored no fear of the man, even in knowing he was massively stronger than you. Brute strength was not something that was accessible to you. You were stronger than most, but you questioned your ability to overpower the puppet master. His mocha eyes continued to glower down at you, your threats going just as unphased as his own. Suddenly, a faint smirk drew across his lips. A brief indication of satisfaction, as if it were a test to see if you would crumble before him or be able to hold your own. He backed away and coasted out of the kitchen, most likely heading back to his own room. You let out a small breath you did not realize you had been holding, your hand fluttering over your heart. Without a doubt, you knew you needed to heed Kisame’s warning. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                You paused at my bedroom door, noting a human sized lump beneath the covers. Surely, there was no way someone mistook this as an open room; your belongings were more than easily noticeable. You creeped up to the king-size bed, craning your neck in attempt to see who had stolen your comfort without getting too close. They stirred, startling you just enough to make you take the fraction of a step backwards. “It’s me,” the low hum of a male’s voice whispered. You smiled, relief washing over your body. Your strides towards the bed became more confident, now aware of who was in the room. You stopped beside the empty half of the bed, stripping off your pants and shirt. You crawled under the covers to have two arms wrap around you. His hands slid over the smooth camisole you still wore, almost surprised you had this much on. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t trust your comrades enough to sleep naked,” you stated softly, as if you could read the thoughts going through his mind. “Oh!” You grabbed his hands, a soft blue surrounding the fingers intertwined with yours. “I healed Kisame’s earlier, so I figured I could do yours as well.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you,” he whispered into your hair. His lips rested at the back of your head, close enough to where you could feel the movements as he spoke. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Anytime. Besides, I don’t think you want To-san to notice the little bandages. He’d get suspicious.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sure he gave you hell for yours.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“He hasn’t seen mine yet, but I’m sure he’ll be furious,” you could not help but to giggle. “The real question is, how do you think he’ll react to us getting matching tattoos?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’d prefer to not find out.” You smiled and snuggled farther into him, your bodies molding together perfectly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Goodnight, Itachi-san,” you yawned lightly, closing your eyes and drifting to the realm of dreams before he even had the chance to respond. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>~*~*~*~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                You finally stopped, inhaling the scent of the ocean breeze. Your hands came to rest at your waist, absorbing the beauty before you. The ocean was crystal clear, the usual waves only faint ripples. A sliver of orange separated the cerulean sky from the ocean, soft clouds of coral and dark purple littering the world above. The moon still hung low in the sky, reluctant to relinquish its position to the rising sun. A flock of sea birds swarmed ahead, crying out to one another in search of food. “Eep!” You gasped, noticing a tiny crab that struggled to flip itself upright, stuck in the sand on the back of its shell. You carefully scooped it up and deposited the crustacean in the water, ensuring its safety from the flighted predators. Itachi chuckled under his breath as he watched you, you had always had a weakness for animals. Oddly enough, they generally seemed to return the fondness. Or, at least, they never refuted your presence. You jogged back to your running partner; a giddy smile plastered to your features. “Now then, I guess we should head to the market. I need to buy a lot more food, if I plan to make sure you all don’t starve.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sure we’d be fine if a few withered.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ita-san!” You gently smacked his bicep with the back of your hand, giggling as you added, “You’re so mean.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                Itachi and you walked with a multitude of bags in hand, neither having an arm available to take anything more back to the base. As you closed in, you could hear the faint sound of something cutting through the air. Someone was doing target practice. Itachi struggled to quickly grab the now falling brown bags as you vanished from your position beside him. He watched as you moved directly in front of the zipping kunai, catching the loop of the handle around your index finger, and whirling the weapon right back at the man who threw it, effectively saving the bird from certain death. The metal sliced through the flesh of their shoulder, the shock making them hiss rather than the actual pain. “What the fuck was that for, bitch!?” Hidan shrieked, looking down at the blood soaking into the arm of his cloak. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We have targets in the back! <span class="u">Why</span> are you attacking innocent animals!?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t see any fucking moving targets back there!” You growled and marched to him, staring up at him with diamond-strength eyes, your index finger repeatedly jabbing at his chest as you berated him for being so cruel and inconsiderate to the animals that had inhabited this area long before you. He counted with various, inaccurate insults and endless claims that these things did not matter to his religion. Irritated with his belligerence, you stunned his heart once more, putting him down again. This time the temporary comatose state lasted a bit long, giving you enough time to grab the bags from Itachi. “Thank you, Ita-san.” Hidan came to just as you were walking inside the base, the wooden door sliding shut before he could scream any more obscenities to you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>~*~*~*~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                “What a bitch!” He screamed to himself, orchid daggers working to cut through the closed entrance. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think you’re just pissed she’s not intimidated by you,” Kakuzu teased, leaning against one of the trees a short distance away from where Hidan had been practicing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fuck off! She’s lucky I haven’t sacrificed her to Jashin.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, sacrifice Leader’s daughter to your god. Tell me how that one goes.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I thought I said piss off!” The vein at the corner of his temple began to throb, his partners incessant teasing only making his anger boil higher. Kakuzu relented, satisfied with how he had ruffled the young immortal’s feathers. Hidan continued to fume in silent consideration as his tan partner vanished into the depths of the base. His claim to sacrifice the fearless woman left a bitter taste in his mouth, something he was not accustomed to. Was he worried about Pain’s retaliation if he went through with his empty threat? No. No, of course, that was not it. He could not care less about the self-proclaimed god. It dawned on his over the course of his continued, albeit distracted, training session that the female intrigued him. She had temporarily killed him, <span class="u">twice</span>, with a mere finger. No one, absolutely <span class="u">no one</span> had taken him down so effortlessly before. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe there was more to be desired about this girl. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hidan admitted she had a stunning face, but so far, her body had been impossible to catch a clear view of. She wore loose fitted, jogger-like pants and a t-shirt that was every bit of two sizes too big. Even during the prior day, she had worn something similar, the outfit swallowing every curve that had been chiseled into her body. He became lost in his own head daydreaming about what he would find under those baggy clothes. His lewd imagination was shattered at the sound of two voices retreating from the new hideout. Hidan narrowed his vision on the blonde walking step for step with the purplette. Just where the hell was that little terrorist taking her? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>~*~*~*~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                “I think they’re cool!” You rotated his wrist in your hand, inspecting the mouths centered at his palms. “It’s fascinating how they work with your art.” Deidara beamed, your simple acceptance like music to his ears. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’ve asked about me this entire time, hn.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh?” You looked up at him, his wrist still gently clasped between your fingers. “I’m sorry if I’ve asked too much.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, no! I just,” the blonde chuckled, his hand slipping out of your grasp as he adjusted the position of his bangs. “I wanted to learn more about you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh!” You stood a bit straighter, giving him a confident smile, “Ask anything you’d like!” His hand dug into his clay, allowing the mouth to absentmindedly chew as he pondered what he would want to learn first. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why do you call Leader-sama ‘to-san’?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sure that’s a question everyone would like the answer to,” you giggled, more towards yourself than his question. “I was born in Amegakure. To-san found me when I was young, I believe he said I was only four or five. I didn’t have a family to return to, and he refused to abandon me. He and Ka-chan decided to take me in and care for me, as if I was their own.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So, how long have you known them, hm?” It was his more polite way of trying to find out your age. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fifteen years.” Deidara looked down at the palm of his hand to find a tiny, clay sea turtle. He smiled at it before holding it up to your, proudly displaying the beautiful piece. “Deidara-san, it’s adorable!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Would you like to keep it, hn?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you sure? I know you wanted to show me your work, and I know that usually entails an explosion.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah,” he laughed lightly before revealing a spider in his other hand, “I’ve already got my real work ready, hn.” You carefully slipped your hand in his to take the turtle sculpture, noting the pink hue dusting across his face as your skin made contact. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re very cute, Deidara-san,” you teased, gently tapping the tip of his nose with the pad of your middle finger. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Cute, and,” he tossed the clay spider, muttering ‘katsu’ under his breath, before the explosion reflected in his blue eyes. “Dangerous.” Within mere moments Pain had arrived, hearing the explosion from the base that was still fairly close. The straining tension in his neck lessened as he realized you had not been blown to smithereens by the young bomber. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come,” he ordered with a sigh, pointing to the spot directly in front of him. You gave Deidara an apologetic smile before complying with Pain’s demands. He turned swiftly and began long, hurried strides back to the base. You followed behind him, keeping a neutral expression. He led you to his office, being sure you closed the door behind you upon entering. “Akane, I need you to be careful around these men.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“To-san, nothing happened! He was just showing me his art.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, and I’m sure he’ll end up wanting to show you more.” Your face flushed at the implications. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I can take care of myself,” you defended. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The men in this organization are much stronger than you realize. If they wanted to,” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“To-san,” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They could easily overpower you! I can’t be here all the time to protect you. Neither can Konan.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Pain-sama, please,” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You trust people so much; it scares me sometimes. These men are wanted criminals. Their faces in bingo books all around the different nations! They aren’t your friends; they aren’t to be trusted. I need you to –“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Nagato!” His worrisome lectured died at the sound of his name he had almost forgotten. How long had it been since someone called him that? He glanced over the hardened expression on your face, your arms crossed tightly over your chest. You had stood at attention, shoulders rolled back, head held high. This was the fierceness he had instilled in you, finally coming back to bite him in the ass. “I can handle myself, and your men. I may not be as strong, but I’m faster. I’m smarter. And,” you held up a green-blue hand, “I only need one touch.” A dangerous woman, that is what he had raised. You were sweet as candy, as friendly as one could ever imagine. But you could kill with neck breaking speeds. Your innocence did not shelter you from the coldness of the world, as much as Pain had tried to. Yes, you commanded as much respect as he did; maybe even the same amount of fear, if someone managed to dig into that temper that sat deep beneath the surface. That was part of the reason he had been so willing to let you become an Akatsuki scout. Your name was not in any book, there was no bounty on you, you were a ghost to the world; another traveling ninja as far as anyone was ever concerned. Your natural charms lured targets in for capture. Unwavering charisma made even the most tight-lipped shinobi willing to spill their guts. Undeniable beauty coaxed others to you, distracting them while Zetsu worked his own stealth to steal and collect information that could be carried in scrolls. Pain never second guessed your abilities while you were on a mission, so why was having the Akatsuki around you so nerve wracking? He knew, it was because you were too comfortable. You were in an environment you felt safe in, which only blinded you from the true terrors now roaming the halls. On missions, your guard was always up; there was no way for someone to pull a fast one. But here, a place you had spent almost your entire life, there was no need for such extreme precautions. At least, there was not up until yesterday. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know,” he sighed out, his arms gripping at the surface of the wooden desk behind him. “I’m just – you know, I – why is this so difficult?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You love me, and you’ve kept me hidden for years. Now you’ve thrown me into the middle of a frenzy of powerful, blood thirsty, sex deprived criminals.” His violet orbs narrowed on you, his finger twitching against the desk at the suave smirk you gave him. He knew you purposely threw out all the worst possible traits to set him off, as retaliation for his garbled nagging a few minutes ago. “Say a time comes when I can’t handle myself. I still have Kisame-san and Itachi-san to back me up, assuming you or Ka-chan aren’t around to assist me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And if they’re on a mission?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well,” you thought for a moment before giving him a wild smirk and nonchalant shrug, “I guess they find out how short of a fuse I have.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>~*~*~*~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                “It’s not so bad, you know.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please, elaborate.” The pair stood at the office window, watching the maturing female gleefully feed her koi with assistance from Kisame. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If anything, she’ll gain more people willing to protect her.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t trust them,” Pain hissed, the heat of his stare focused on the silver haired ninja lurking in the shadows of the forest surrounding the tranquil lair. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They’ve only just met her, Pain. They’re going to be nosy and want to push her around; see what makes her tick. It’s just what they do.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s exactly why I didn’t want them to meet her!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Pain, she’s an adult now. We can’t force her to stay in solitude for life.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How can you be so calm about this?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have faith in her, just as you need to. As you seemed to have displayed back in Ame just a few days ago. She is not that same, fragile creature you found all those years ago.” Konan moved from the window, taking a seat at his desk, watching as he continued to loom from a distance. “You can be protective without hovering. I heard you forced her away from Deidara earlier.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I heard an explosion, I thought she got into a fight,” he defended coldly. Why couldn’t Konan understand how dire this situation was? Maybe he was overreacting. He cursed himself mentally, dropping his forehead against the tepid glass. Just as he started to doubt his behavior, Hidan leapt from his stalking. Pain’s head shot off the window, ready to go intervene before the immortal was able to as much utter a word in her direction. As he turned, he found Konan behind him, pointing out the window. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just watch,” she ordered him in a confidence that temporarily soothed his angst. He muttered incoherencies under his breath but returned his attention out the window. Kisame stood between the small female and scythe wielding psychopath. Pain could see Hidan’s lip running a mile a minute but was unsure of what was being said. Akane tapped the monster of a man on the shoulder, wiggling her fingers to shoo him off to the side. He hesitated a moment before giving in to her wishes and stepping aside. She took a step forward, taking the place Kisame had once stood. Hidan was entranced by whatever she spoke, his face turning beet red before thrashing his weapon around viscously. She side stepped every swipe, her hands never moving from the clasped position behind her back. Akane made her was closer with each averted motion, forcing Hidan farther back until he fell onto the bench. He dropped his scythe as he fell, momentarily leaving him defenseless as he faulter. She tapped his chest and his head dropped back, put under her spell once more. “She can manage for herself, Pain. We trained her well.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fine. I supposed it won’t be <span class="u">that</span> bad.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Now we just have to worry about them trying to bed her.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Gah – Damnit, Konan!” She chuckled at his flustered fury. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Requests/commission: talk to me on Twitter! <br/>@VictoriaWitch2</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Untouchable: Part II (Deidara)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we have another stupidly long chapter! Also, a bit of an Itachi lime thrown in, so bonus points for that. <br/>Also, if your character has a name (like this one it is Akane), that is because this was meant to be part of a full-length fic! Anything with (name) insert is it's own little thing (like the Shigi story).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                You two-stepped backwards, avoiding the ravenous swig of Samehada. Kisame continued to ruthlessly attack, every motion carefully considered before being made. His motions were swift and methodical but meant nothing if he could not keep up with your natural speed. You gasped as your back collided with a tree, a forearm pressed at the base of your throat. The hand wielding the kunai had been caught in your own, the blade turned, pointing at the center of their torso. You panted lightly as you looked at the stone-faced ninja, “I forgot how fast you are, Ita-san.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll do better to remember from now on.”</p><p>“Hai!” Onyx eyes wandered from the rubies watching him, noting the thick layer of sweat covering the exposed skin of your neck. Light gray fabric had been turned dark from the amount of perspiration soaking into the oversized t-shirt.</p><p>“We’re done for the day, go shower.” You nodded with a grateful smile, relinquishing your grip around his wrist. Itachi stepped away, freeing you from his entrapment. You walked to the base with a bit more haste than you had planned, eager to throw your overheated body under a cool stream of water. It was hardly noon and the temperatures outside were unbearable, much higher than normal for this time of year. You had just entered the month of May, still Spring as far as most people were concerned. The Akatsuki had arrived at the peaceful hideout back close to the end of February, meaning you had a couple months of dealing with them under your belt. Missions were still on hold as Pain and Konan worked on developing the next stages of their plan, and how you would fit into them. You were still extremely cautious around Hidan, Kakuzu, and Sasori. Mainly the puppet master, as he had a habit of cornering you when alone and least expecting his intrusion. Kakuzu was indifferent of your presence, at best. He could not hate you due the innate ability to silence the foul-mouthed Jashinist he was partnered with. But aside from money, the old man did not seem to like much of anything. Hidan seemed to love bickering with you, doing anything he could to get under your skin while simultaneously hitting on me. You lost count of how many times you had stunned his heart, and it appeared you finally hit the max time limit he’d go belly-up for; fifteen minutes. Of course, those fifteen minutes were the most peaceful you ever spend in his proximity. While in the shower you decided you would spend the rest of the day at the river, swimming and sunbathing. <em>“I’ll see if Itachi-san wants to join!” </em>You put on a simple, black bikini and tossed an over-sized navy shirt on overtop, oblivious to the Uchiha clan symbol that sat near the top, perfectly centered. “Deidara-san,” you called with a smile as you stepped out of your room, catching him as he was heading towards the opening of the hall. He halted, peering over his shoulder at you with a courteous smile. You were the only other female in the Akatsuki, and the only one who made consistent appearances around the male members.</p><p>“Akane! What can I do for you, hn?”</p><p>“Have you seen Itachi-san?” His pleasantness faltered at the drop of the name, still harboring uncharted levels of loathing for the man who dragged him to this group of criminals.</p><p>“No, I haven’t.”</p><p>“Well, then, do you have any plans for the day?” You walked step-for-step with him, attention still at his face. You could walk these walls blindfolded and intoxicated and still never bump into a single thing. You knew the layout of this base far too well. Deidara pondered the question for a moment, genuinely working through his mind for any remembrance if there was something he <em>needed </em>to do today.</p><p>“No, hn. I don’t.”</p><p>“Wonderful! Would you like to come with me? I’ve decided to spend the day relaxing by the river. I thought it would be more fun with a friend.”</p><p>“Sure! Give me a minute to change, yeah?” You hummed in agreement, turning to watch as he scurried down the hall to his room. You shuffled back down to the tiny closet positioned between your room and Itachi’s, grabbing two towels out, off the shelf. Deidara exited his bedroom, at the very end of the hall, just as you closed the closet.</p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>                He wasted no time as you arrived at the destination. He unfolded the towel and laid it in the grass, right in a clearing between the tops of two trees where the sun was able to shine through. He discarded his cloak, hanging it over a nearby tree branch along with the usual dark gray cropped shirt he wore. He smiled at you, now in just the plum swim shorts he had worn. The smile you gave in return was much more timid, fiddling at the bottom hem of the shirt you used as a coverup. “What’s wrong, hm?”</p><p>“I, um – it’s just,” a light shade of pink dusted across your cheeks. “I-I’m a little self-conscious,” you finally admitted, sheepishly. Having never seen any indication of what your body looked like, Deidara could only assume you was less developed than you wished to be. Maybe you were worried he would judge you for not being heavily endowed, or perhaps you had been mocked in the past and it still haunted you.</p><p>“Hey, no need to be nervous around friends! We’re here to have fun and relax, hn!” He flashed a reassuring smile at you, “And I need someone to lay out with me! I’m sure you’re just as tired of being pale as I am.” You giggled, his own confidence seeming to subdue your anxieties.</p><p>“You make a fair point! But, um, just as a w-warning, this bathing suit doesn’t fit so well.”</p><p><em>“No big deal. If it falls off, it falls off.”</em> He thought to himself. He waved a nonchalant hand through the air, signaling his unconcern of the matter. Trusting his assertion, you tugged the shirt up and over your head, letting it fall in a pile beside your feet. Deidara bit down on his tongue with force, suppressing the utterly blissful shock rattling him. Your body was the opposite of what he had expected to see. In his mind he saw a tiny, petite woman with soft features. What stood before him was a vixen, the goddess of a woman who deserved to have the ground she walked on worshipped. Your waist was small, the curves settling deep into your sides. You had rather wide hips that rounded out perfectly to sculpted legs. He could clearly see where the top of the bikini was too small, a fair amount of your round, supple bosom spilling from the bottom and sides. His crystal eyes became hyper aware of all the tattoos covering your body, making your luxurious figure somehow dangerous and less innocent. Below your right collar bone was a tiny Great White shark with a crow directly below. On your right hip was a large, adorable, fruit bat cuddling a pumpkin. Deidara noticed even your wrists and hands had been adorned with ink, something he had never taken notice of before. On your left hand, beside the little finger and working down to the side of your wrist, was a snake. A red heart sat just below the second knuckle of your middle finger, and a small symbol that looked like a crystal ball laid along your wrist on the thumb-side. Your right hand contained the kana for “I drink” at the fleshy part of your thumb. At the opposing side of your wrist was the symbol for air stacked on top of the Gemini symbol. <em>“She must be a Gemini,” </em>he thought before looking at the last visible tattoo he could see from this angle. Just below the first knuckle of your right middle finger was the kanji for ‘demon.’ “You have a lot of tattoos, hn.”</p><p>“Oh! I’ve got a few more.” You turned your left foot to show a tiny tea pot on the inside of the ankle. You did the same with your right, turning your knee inwards to show off the paper plan marked above the ankle bone. You twisted your body, showing the crescent moon on the side of your right breast before turning all the way around. From the back, base of your neck to just above the small of your back was an elfish woman surrounded by Cherry Blossoms and a two-headed snake. Deidara’s eyes trailed down to take in the fullness of your behind, noting how the black bottoms dug into her skin and sat a little short of the middle of your cheeks. His blonde brows raised as he spotted two more tattoos. On the side of her left cheek was a skeleton hand giving the finger. On your right cheek, following the brim of the bikini bottom, in bright red ink, was ‘made for sin.’</p><p>“I have one more, if you’d like to see it.” Deidara made a throaty ‘mhm,’ in response, unable to summon his voice. The eggplant haired female turned to face him, your slim fingers grabbing at your exposed cleavage. A suffocating lump formed in his throat, entranced at how your fingers created tiny dips against your breasts from the slight force used to grab them and pull them apart. Between her mounds was another small symbol, a moon-looking symbol turned in the position of a ‘u’ with a circle connected at the bottom. “It means ‘god.’”</p><p><em>“Obviously, because he had to create you with his bare hands. You’re a work of perfection. True art.” </em>“So, you definitely like tattoos, huh?”  </p><p>“A little,” you giggled, brushing a stray cluster of hair from your face. “Come on, let’s get in!” You tugged on the tie holding your long locks up, allowing the dark purple trusses to fall free. A strong tug pulled on Deidara’s heart as he watched you fluff your hair out before carelessly throwing it all over your shoulders and diving into the river.</p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>                You slipped out of Deidara’s grasp once more, able to avoid him with an ease that made his blood boil. “Are you using some kind of water release!?”</p><p>“No,” you giggled, treading in the deepest part of the river. “I can only do medical jutsu. You just aren’t particularly good with your hands, I guess.” You smirked as his turquoise stare narrowed on you, the determination to prove you wrong now set in stone. He shot across the water like a bullet, his sudden burst of speed catching you off guard. You swam from him as quickly as possible, making it to the riverbank before he grabbed you. Your hands grabbed at the grassy bank, only to lose grip as a large set of hands gripped at your hips, pulling you back into the water. You gasped out his name as you tumbled back into the water, feeling the left side of your bottom come untied from the forceful jerking motion. He went to move back to give you space, hearing the startled pitch in my voice.</p><p>“Shit,” he cursed as his foot slipped off one of the rocks that lined the edge of the riverbed. He fell into you just as you turned to face him, pushing your back against the side of the river. Your heart slammed against your ribcage at how close he was. The blonde bombshell hovered over you, quite a few inches taller. His chest was at your eye level, his arms at either side of your body to keep himself from crashing into you completely, but also caging you in between him. The heat in your cheeks only climbed higher as you looked up, catching his focus on the newly discovered tattoo. A small, black lotus that had been hiding just behind the edge of your bikini line. Deidara’s attention floated to the two strings floating in the water, attached to the partially secured bathing suit bottoms. Slowly, his pupils moved upwards, taking in every detail he could. The way your muscles flexed as you tried to settle you ragged breaths, how you breasts heaved up and down with your chest, the way your collar bones protruded out, how the muscles and other soft tissues of your neck tensed as you craned back to watch him. He subconsciously allowed his body to drift closer to mine, his sights locked on the soft, plump flesh of my lips.</p><p>“Get out. <em>Now</em>!” A deep voice barked, pulling both of you from the heated trance you had fallen victim to. Deidara backed away from you as if his life were in danger, and it very well may have been. You scurried to retie the poor fitting bottoms before dragging yourself out of the water. You stood ashamedly in front of Pain, scarlet orbs burning a hole into the grass between your feet. His anger rose as he noticed the tattoos you had kept him from seeing, finally taking note of a few other additions he had not noticed before this point. He pointed a rigid finger towards your towel. You quickly dried off while the furious leader locked in on Deidara like a missile ready to launch. Deidara visibly shrunk under the glare, his chest and shoulders slowly submerging under the clear waters. Pain turned to you just as the shirt settled on your body, quickly wrapping an arm around you like a mother bird swooping a wing over her chick. As you walked away, he slid his cloak off and threw that around you, ensuring your form was hidden from anyone else once you made your way into the base. You diverted your eyes from Itachi and Kisame as you were escorted down one of the hallways. Itachi effortlessly ignored the scene, but Kisame’s curiosity got the better of him. He followed your path until you were far out of his field of vision.</p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>                “Wonder what all that was about,” Kisame mused aloud, hoping to receive some kind of insightful answer from his partner. Itachi only made the faintest of grunts with a hardly noticeable shrug before returning his attention to the book in his hand. A few minutes later the front door slid open, a damp and frightened Deidara carefully creeping inside. Kisame put two-and-two together in a flash, a howling laughing quickly following behind his revelation. In realizing the senior member had caught on, Deidara swept his went bangs over his face in effort to conceal his embarrassment. Getting caught by Pain at the <em>worst </em>possible moment was bad enough, he did not want to deal with harassment from the favored pair, either. Especially after realizing the shirt Akane had worn out belonged to his rival. Deidara feverishly walked across the living area before darting down a second hallway, the one that branched off adjacent to the hall his own bedroom was in.</p><p>“Danna, answer the door!” Deidara pleaded as he knocked on the door. He waited a moment before rapping against the wood again, this time with more force. “Danna!” He whined, drawing out the syllables as his pitch started low and climbed the scales. The door quickly slid open, revealing a steaming puppet master.</p><p>“What, brat?” Deidara pushed his way into the room, closing the door behind him and falling against it, a hand reaching up to cover his chest.</p><p>“I saw her, hn.”</p><p>“Who?” Sasori moved deeper into the room, taking a seat at his work bench. Only three people in the house had a bedroom that attached to a spare room, which all had gladly converted into something for their personal use. Sasori had turned his into a workshop for his puppets and poison synthesizing. Deidara turned his into an art studio. Finally, Pain, who had converted his extra space into his office.</p><p>“Akane, hn! Who else!?”</p><p>“You see her every day,” the redhead retorted with a scoff, unimpressed with the young blonde’s captivity.</p><p>“I don’t see her practically <em>naked </em>every day!” The news piqued Sasori’s interest far more than his partner could ever fathom, but he kept his aloofness about him.</p><p>“<em>How </em>exactly did you manage this?” Sasori absentmindedly tinkered with the puppet on his table, much keener on hearing Deidara’s story. The crystalline eyed man kept his weight on the door, almost afraid if he moved from the barrier Pain would rip it open and tear him apart.</p><p>“She asked if I wanted to go to the river with her. Obviously, I wasn’t going to pass on the opportunity, hn!”</p><p>“Well, are you going to share your findings?”</p><p>“She’s exquisite,” Deidara purred, sliding down the wood behind him as his knees weakened. Sasori peered over his shoulder, watching how his partner swooned even in her absence. “Far more than I expected, yeah.”</p><p><em>“Hm, I guess I’ll have to find out for myself,” </em>the puppeteer though to himself, turning his head away to conceal the fiendish smirk playing on his equally morbid fantasy.</p><p>“I was going to kiss her, hn,” he sighed.</p><p>“Pussy out?”</p><p>“No! Leader-sama showed up and made her leave,” he shuddered, replaying the threatening visage on the immensely powerful shinobi, “I thought he was going to strangle me.”</p><p>“Serves you right, being so careless. You should know by now he always has an eye on her.” Which was the only thing preventing Sasori from acting on his predatory urges. He needed to wait for the perfect moment or else risk getting caught by her proclaimed father. That was not an occurrence he, or anyone else, wanted to take part in. They could dislike him, mock him for his claims as a God, but no one could deny the power the man wielded. Power none of his subordinates could challenge, even <em>if </em>they wanted to. There was also the issue of Konan, but she was far less overprotective of the girl. She saw Akane for the woman she was becoming and wanted to give her the freedom to spread her wings. That did not mean she’d be any less likely to unleash her fury if she found out any of the men hurt or took advantage of the breath-taking creature that called her mom.</p><p>“I didn’t think he’d be spying while we were just hanging out, hn! I hope she didn’t get in too much trouble.”</p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>                “How many damn tattoos do you have <em>now</em>, child!?”</p><p>“Nineteen, I think.” Pain groaned, his face falling into his palms. He dragged his hands across his face, pulling at the skin as they slid farther down. “It’s not that serious, To-san. They’re just tattoos!”</p><p>“Tattoos and piercings, and <em>that</em>!” He motioned a finger at your torso, flicking the digit up and down. You knew he was referring to the bathing suit you had on underneath.</p><p>“What’s your point?” You shifted your weight to one leg, crossing your arms over your chest. He deadpanned at the daring scowl you shot at him, completely caught off guard by the challenging demeanor.</p><p>“They’re still considered taboo things, which makes them rather appealing to those who like rebellion. It doesn’t help any that you’ve, you know,” he cleared his throat, his discomfort blinding. His violet pools reeled from you, settling on the wall to his right, “You’ve grown up.”</p><p>“Yes, I have!” You skipped over the hidden meaning his words held, oblivious to what your own body represented to most people. You did not see what they did, not seeing the appeal of yourself. “So, it would be nice if you let me freely behave like one. To-san, I can manage myself. I’m in no danger around your Akatsuki. Please, <em>please</em>, stop hovering me so much. I’m not a little girl anymore.” A dangerous woman, he reminded himself. One way or another, that is what stood before him. A dangerous woman with even more potential to tap into, if put under the right pressure.</p><p>“I want you to increase your training with Itachi and Kisame. I’ll also have you begin training with Hidan and Kakuzu.”</p><p>“W-what?” You fumbled over the one-word question, completely taken aback. Hadn’t he just been having a mental break down over you being around the members he was suspicious of?</p><p>“You’ll focus on taijutsu and increasing your strength. Continue your medical training and poison practice in your down time.”</p><p>“H-hai,” you were still painfully lost at the turn of events. You had come into his office expecting a lecture on not letting the men seduce you, or how you needed to be more careful and keep your walls up. Hell, you even half expected him to fly off the handle about the severely revealing bathing suit. Instead, he was upset about your tattoos and assigned you to work with some of the members he trusted the least. For a moment, it crossed your mind that this was a trick to prove you could not hold your own against the s-ranks, but that is not a risk Pain would ever take. He did this in knowing your life would not be in any actual danger. He would never risk your life, especially not over something as trivial as proving a point.</p><p>“Also, stop wearing such baggy, ill-fitting clothes. You’re going to have a heat stroke.” Of this he was absolutely correct, you had nearly collapsed earlier while training due to the scorching temperature of your body. You just felt strange wearing form fitting clothes, so many people would stare, and it only made you more self-conscious. That was half the reason you covered your body with tattoos, hoping they would distract people from your flaws. You grabbed his dampened cloak off the chair it had been placed on before exiting the office, carrying it outside to dry. You hung it on a tree branch, allowing the scorching beams of the sun to suck up the moisture. You smiled to yourself, watching Zetsu. He sat on the bench of the garden, completely Zen as he listened to the soft trickle of water from the tiny, man-made waterfall that connected to the pond. You snuck back into the base in silence, not wanting to interrupt his tranquil state. He was not much of a conversationalist anyway, unless Shiro took control.</p><p>“Akane-chan!” The chipper voice halted your movements, temporarily preventing you from escaping into your room to change into something that was not as revealing.</p><p>“Hello, Tobi-kun.”</p><p>“Tobi saw Deidara-senpai come in the base wet and scared! You were wet when Leader-sama took you to his office. Were you and senpai,” he crossed his middle finger behind his index as a faux, innocent giggle sounded from behind his mask, “<em>together</em>?”</p><p>“W-wha – T-Tobi! No!” You slapped his hand out of the air, making him drop the limb to his side.</p><p>“Ow, Akane-chan!” He rubbed the gloved hand feverishly, as if the barely made contact truly hurt him.</p><p>“Go see if Deidara-san wants to play. I-I have something I need to do.”</p><p>“Aw, okay,” his voice carried the pout that went unseen. You slipped into your room just as he turned to leave and go find another poor soul to interrogate. He was so giddy and childish, but he was far too nosy and much more perceptive than you cared for. Pain’s words swirled around your mind as you stripped off the cold, damp two piece. The base was rather cool, but you never noticed it in your oversized fashion; it still felt warm to you. One pair of black tights and another over-sized shirt later, you could already feel the difference. It still may not have been exactly the outfit you should have worn, but baby steps it would have to be. The navy short sleeve pooled just below your bottom, this time both shoulders labeled with the Uchiha clan symbol. Most of your larger pieces had come from clothes Itachi or Kisame leant to you and were simply too comfortable to return. Not that either men seemed to mind. You stepped out of the room and paused, turning to look at the door at the end of the hall. Deidara’s room. You knocked on the bedroom door before trying his studio, no response from either. You sighed, accepting you would end up running into him again at some point. You wanted to apologize to him for Pain’s overreaction. There was no doubt in your mind that he felt intimidated, even if whatever threat was made was just from a glance. You wandered into the living area to find it uncharacteristically desolate, there was usually always at least one person in there. With a faint, disappointed frown, you meandered into the kitchen. Smiling upon entrance. Ah, finally, a friendly face. “Good afternoon, Ita-san!”</p><p>“Akane,” he pulled himself from the book he was reading, setting it down on the table. “No sweatpants today?”</p><p>“To-san made a comment about me getting heat stroke,” you giggled the reply. “I decided to listen.”</p><p>“What a first,” Kisame teased as he walked into the kitchen. The one here was much larger than what had been available at their old base, a leading reason as to why they probably gathered it so much now. “You looking for your lover boy?”</p><p>“Oh, quiet! Deidara-san is a friend. I just wanted to apologize to him for To-san being awful.”</p><p>“What exactly happened with that? Kid looked like he was waiting to get slaughtered,” the shark chuckled, a sharp grin to match his razor features spread across his face.</p><p>“Nothing, really. We were at the river messing around.”</p><p>“Like, you and Itachi in that fort or?” Kisame’s voice trailed off, but the mention of the memory made both Itachi and you flush like a house of cards.</p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>                <em>“Hey, Ita-san?” You peeked your head into his bedroom. Itachi was on his bed, the room illuminated by a single light near his desk that sat on the opposite end of the room. He was always reading, it seemed. You assumed it kept his mind from traveling to less pleasant thoughts. His onyx focus left the pages in his hand, rolling up to your face. “Want to build a pillow fort with me?” </em></p><p>
  <em>“Sure,” he chuckled, setting the book on his bed before following you back to the living area. You stripped the couch of all cushions, using the backboard of the naked piece of furniture as the base of your den. After engineering the fortress, you covered it with a few of the blankets scattered around the backs of chairs and one from the loveseat, which had also been ransacked of its cushions. It was much roomier inside than you had thought it to be originally, but not enough to where you could really spread out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you for doing this with me,” you said from beside him, head resting against his shoulder. “I was a little worried you’d turn the idea down.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Now, why would I do that?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We aren’t kids anymore, Ita-san. You’re twenty now.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Doesn’t mean we can’t take a break from being so serious all the time. After all,” he turned his head towards you, his curled fingers pressed under your chin and guiding you to look him in the eyes, “I could never refuse you.” You blushed, even after three years of dating, he still left you feeling weightless whenever he looked at you. The pink in your face intensified as his lips grazed against yours, just barely enough for you to feel the perfectly smooth flesh. You shifted in a flash, hoisting one leg across his lap, and straddling him. “A-Akane?” His voice was a husky whisper, taken by surprise at your bold action. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We’re adults now,” was all you said before connecting your mouths in a true kiss. One of is hands cradled the back of your neck as the other rested against your waist. Your arms wrapped around his neck, head turning to the side to deepen the blistering hot kiss. His tongue gracefully slid across your bottom lip, pleading for acceptance to explore. You parted your lips, granting him his wish. His slick muscle did a victory lap around the wet cavern, working to memorize every inch of the mouth he hoped to have servicing something else later. The hand at your neck snaked up, embedding into the thick mop of purple coating your skull. Your own fingers twirled in the lush, dark locks he kept tied back. His hair was like silk, brushing through your fingers with a never-ending smoothness. Your tongues danced together, moving in perfect tandem rather than fighting over who would dominate the other. You broke away first, a string of saliva the only thing keeping your mouths connected. As your eyes met once more, the need, the want within both became undeniable. You pressed your body against his, rubbing your hips in circles against his as you made a trail of open-mouthed kisses along his jaw and down his neck. He groaned at the touch, his hands slipping under your shirt and petting at the toned stomach at his fingers. You broke from attacking his neck to allow him to pull your shirt over your head, exposing your bare breasts to him. He stared at them for a moment in a trance, the pale flesh a stark contrast to the tanned skin surrounding the areas that never saw a ray of sun. You moaned quietly as he squeezed them together, kneading at mounds in his hands. The front door of the base opened, but you did not cease your activities. Kisame was the only other person here; he was probably going out for a night swim. Itachi buried his face between your breasts, grinding his impossibly hard cock into you as he did. His teeth captured a patch of skin, rolling it between his pearl whites while sucking with as much force as he could. One hand rolled your right nipple between his fingers, occasionally pinching down with a fair amount of force. Your back arched, another moan flying past your lips from his skilled hands. A sudden barrage of furious footsteps made Itachi pull from your chest. Your hands released the ponytail you had latched on to, body turning deathly cold as you turned your head to look at the golden, honey eyes glaring at the two of you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Itachi!” Konan screamed at the top of her lungs, reaching into the fort, and swatting around for either of you. You broke apart and Itachi jumped up, Konan hot on his trail as she chased after him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“K-ka-chan! Please!” You quickly found your shirt, fumbling to get it over your head as you pursued the other two ninjas, desperate to keep her from bludgeoning him with her fists. Kisame, hearing the commotion, surfaced from his room. His baritone boom of a laugh filled the tension-soaked room, taking bliss in the chaotic scene before him. </em>
</p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>                “No, nothing like that,” you mumbled under your breath, face notably red from the embarrassment at the memory that happened not too long ago. Kisame hated the fact you ended your romance but understood the reasoning. Sasuke had reached a new confidence in his power, and Itachi knew he would be in pursuit of him soon. He did not want you to be so deeply attached to him when he met his inevitable fate. It was his way of trying to protect you of the heartbreak he knew you would suffer after his untimely end. You had no idea Itachi’s sickness had worsened, he refused to tell you, knowing you would work day and night to save him. He did not want you to save him, he was ready to meet his maker. Kisame took solace in knowing you two maintained a close relationship still, even if the Uchiha man was still head-over-heels for you. Had things been different, he would have never let you go. Of course, if things had been different, Itachi would have never met you in the first place. “But I’m sure that’s what To-san was sure would happen.” Crimson eyes rolled like a wheel down a hill, “He’s so paranoid.” Maybe not paranoid as much as he was accurate. Had Pain not shown up, you would have more than willingly partook in whatever Deidara was wanting to do.</p><p>“He’s just looking out for his kid. I’d be the same way. Can’t trust this lot as far as you can throw them.”</p><p>“Kisa-san, shouldn’t you have a <em>little </em>more faith in your teammates?”</p><p>“Nope. They’re all horrible in their own way,” he smirked at you, “except you. You’re an angel in comparison.” You snorted at the assertion, not buying his favoritism in the least. “You are!” Kisame laughed. You were only a scout, and all the blood you had on your hands had been in self-defense. You did not kill for sport, unlike majority of the people who surrounded you. It truly amazed him, how you were able to maintain your immense light when being crushed under the darkness of the world.</p><p>“I believe Deidara went to see Sasori,” Itachi announced flatly, rounding the other two inhabiting the kitchen back to the main point of the conversation.</p><p>“Oh, okay. Thank you! I’ll talk to the two of you later.” You quickly pressed your lips to the top of Itachi’s head before whipping out into the hall.</p><p>“What, tired of talking to her already?”</p><p>“Not in the slightest,” Itachi tore his eyes from the archway you had vanished out of. “I just figured she wanted to talk to him. She was looking for him.”</p><p>“You’re jealous, aren’t you?” Kisame goaded, plopping down on a chair beside his partner. Itachi did not utter a word, merely watching the apex predator from his peripheral vision. “It’s okay if you are. I wouldn’t blame you.”</p><p>“I’m not jealous. We aren’t together, she’s free to pursue another.” Kisame’s blue-gray lips melded into a straight line, he knew something about the situation was weighing heavy on the seemingly unbothered male.</p><p>“You’d hoped for better for her. Someone who wasn’t a wanted criminal.” A long silence fell between them, but Kisame never moved a muscle a he waited for his answer.</p><p>“Yes.” A relief washed over the Monster of the Mist, but in his gut, there was still a minor sting of empathy. He knew this would push his partner closer to his early grave. Watching a woman, an innocent, vibrant creature, fall into the hands of a wanted man would only darken the already voided Uchiha. Of all the men in this group, Kisame would prefer you to be with Itachi, someone he knew for fact would never hurt the saint. If he had to pick a runner up, Deidara was not a horrible choice. A long as it was not Hidan, they would be at some ease. That man was just a monster.</p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>                You tapped lightly against the wood of the workshop door, knowing full well if Deidara was with Sasori, you would catch them in here. A storm of whispers and shuffling feet came from the opposite side. A muffled crash, brief yelp, and then the door slid open. Two chocolate eyes alive with an all-consuming fire burned a hole through you. “H-hi, Sasori-san. I-I was told Deidara-san was wi-with you.” The intensity of his glare made you shift nervously before him, fingers timidly fiddling together behind your back.</p><p>“Damn brats,” the scarlet haired man hissed before falling back into his workshop, leaving the door cracked open. “It’s for you, now leave me be!” Deidara scampered out of the room, his body rigid as if he were in fight-or-flight. When his aquamarine stare fell on you, every ounce of fear melted away.</p><p>“Oh, hey Akane. I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon.”</p><p>“I needed to talk to you. To apologize.”</p><p>“Why would you need to apologize, hn?”</p><p>“For To-san’s behavior.” You had walked away from Sasori’s door, under your guidance, and started towards to hall’s exit. “He’s overbearingly protective, and completely overreacted earlier.” You passed through the kitchen, paying no mind to Itachi and Kisame as you talked. “I know he can be intimidating.”</p><p>“That’s an understatement, hn,” he chuckled, nervously rubbing at the back of his neck. You filed out of the side door that connected the kitchen to the garden’s path. It was a fairly small path, just wide enough for two people. It was made of stones in various shades of gray, off-white, and even a smidge of black.</p><p>“I didn’t want you to fear being around me because of him, either. I think I convinced him to back off, even if it’s just a little.”</p><p>“Well, if I’m being honest,” he looked up from his encapsulated focus on the ground, his head turning to you, “I wasn’t going to stay away from you, hn.”</p><p>“I’m glad to hear! I really enjoy your company. Aside from Itachi-san and Kisame-san, you’re the only normal one around here.”</p><p>“Hey! Pipsqueak! Bring your ass over here!” Deidara and you spotted the silver haired fiend at the opposite end of the garden, closer to where your pond was.</p><p>“I’m guessing he talked to To-san already,” you huffed out all in one regretful breath.</p><p>“About?”</p><p>“Training with him and Kakuzu. We’ll catch up later, alright?” You gave him a passing smile before trudging over to the only person who could make your skin visibly crawl. Deidara stood for a reluctant moment, watching as your form grew smaller the farther you got from him. He grunted to himself, peeling his eyes away before dipping back into the hideout.</p><p>                “What do you need, Hidan?” You stopped a few feet in front of him, being wary of your proximity encase he decided to start your training right off the bat.</p><p>“Kakuzu told me we’re going to start training your weakling ass. Told me to let you know.”</p><p>“I was already aware. And I’m <em>not </em>weak,” you seethed, already at wits end with him. You do not know what it was about him that automatically turned your short fuse into something that did not even exist. It was like every word he spoke made you writhe in the vilest of ways possible.</p><p>“Oh, yeah? Then why am I being told to ‘make you stronger?’ Doubt it’s ‘cause your ass is able to fend for herself.”</p><p>“Hidan, I’ve put you out without so much as breaking a sweat numerous times. Please, don’t underestimate me.”</p><p>“Try it again, bitch! I dare you!” You growled, both hands swirling with the green-blue chakra he had become all too familiar with. You swiped at him, narrowly missing as he hopped back a step.</p><p>“Scared?” You taunted, a faint smirk pulling at the corner of your lips.</p><p>“Fuck you! If it wasn’t for that medical bullshit, you couldn’t take me!”</p><p>“Wanna bet!?”</p><p>“Bring it, whore!” You let the chakra fade, but still charged him. You swung a fist in his direction various times, all he avoided with ease. Until he was finally out of the garden. The moment his body was free of the beautiful flowers you had helped Zetsu tend to, you unleashed a true blow, the knuckles making a hard impact with his jaw. He tripped over his own feet, the sudden change in your accuracy and power behind the blow more than alarming. Unfortunately, that one punch held every bit of strength you contained. While he would never admit it was an impressive hit, you were still vastly below his own level.</p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>                “Well, so much for waiting until tomorrow,” Kakuzu muttered from behind the confides of his mask.</p><p>“It’s fine, it’ll give them some sense of what the other is capable of.”</p><p>“I’m not responsible for any damages to her.”</p><p>“She’s a medic, she’ll heal. Just don’t kill her.”</p><p>“Are we to use strictly taijutsu?”</p><p>“Yes, for now. Once she improves, you can test her however you see fit.” Pain held back a wince as she tumbled across the ground, rolling back into the base of a tree. Hidan easily overlooked the rips in the flesh of his arms from where she had sunk her nails into him before the devastating blow. The bite from her manicure only egged him on to continue his dominance over her, losing himself in his insatiable bloodlust. Kakuzu made a barely audible ‘hm’ as the girl sprung back to her feet, not letting the immortal get the best of her just yet.</p><p>“At least she’s resilient.”</p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>                It only took a few more minutes of sparing before Hidan had you pinned beneath him, straddling you at the waist as your hips proved to be wider than his legs could spread. Clearly the man did not know how to stretch his muscles properly after training, otherwise he would have had no problems. Stupid, muscle bound ape. “Huh, I think I know what I want for beating you.”</p><p>“Yeah, what’s that?”</p><p>“I want to see what you’ve been hiding under those fucking clothes.” You raised your head closer to him, ignoring the mild heat it caused at the cuffs of your shoulders. With his weight at your core, and hands pinned above your head in one of his hands, trying to lurch at him had proved difficult.</p><p>“Go for it.” He released your hands, moving both of his to the hem of your shirt. The second his calloused fingers brushed the edge of the fabric, he realized his mistake, but it was too late to take back.</p><p>~*~*~*~</p><p>                Her right middle finger turned turquoise and she tapped it to his chest, craning her neck to the side as his head fell into the dirt beside her. Pain chuckled, watching as she rolled his limp body off her with a forceful grunt, having to put more effort into moving him than she had probably expected. She brushed herself off as she stood, turning her full body to the two on-lookers. An inaudible chuckle tickled her throat as she smiled at the god and the immortal.</p><p>“Yes, resilient indeed,” Pain agreed with feigned amusement.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>                 You had been restless, sleeping near impossible no matter how exhausted your body felt. It was the middle of the night, encroaching on the hours of early morning. In truth, your time with Deidara earlier had been playing through your mind, conjuring alternatives to how that situation could have gone. Desperately you had wanted the exchange to go much farther. You and Deidara had become quite close over the few months he spent in the hideout, and you were confident in saying you had developed a crush on the blonde. Not that you would state that out loud to anyone. You preferred to keep your interests quiet unless they proved to be something that would bloom fully. It was safe to say the feeling was mutual, if today was any indication. With a soft groan, you rolled from the mattress to slip on a pair of soft shorts, throwing on a simple tank top to go with it. You had only planned to go on a walk around the garden and forest, hopefully the warm air and cool breeze would clear your mind. But a soft light at the end of the hall caught your attention. The light seeped out from under the door, hardly noticeable beside the moonlight seeping in through the window. At first, you assumed Deidara had fallen asleep in his studio, until you approached it and could hear movement inside. You knocked at the door, the taps soft as to not startle him or wake up anyone else. Itachi was an especially light sleeper. When the barrier opened, Deidara stood in the doorway, a wide grin etching on his face as he saw you. He was covered in a mix of clay and paint. “It’s 2am, what are you still doing up?” You questioned as you followed him inside the studio, closing the door behind you.</p><p>“I just felt really inspired today, hn!” He had quite a few sculptures around the room, some plain while others had been carefully painted. While he still favored smaller pieces, there were a handful of large sculptures that caught your attention. Despite the many times the two of you had spent time together, you had never been inside his studio. “Why are you still up, Akane?” He looked back at you just in time to see your cheeks turn a soft pink, your gaze drifting to the side. It went against everything your brain was telling you to do, but you decided to tell him the truth.</p><p>“I’ve been thinking about what happened at the river.” Maybe half of the truth, for now. Your hands had clasped behind your back as you watch him, gauging his feelings by his facial expression. Pink dusts across his cheeks as he quickly clears his throat, “O-oh. I’m sorry if I moved too f-fast, hn.”</p><p>“Actually, I didn’t mind,” you move closer to him, innocent eyes gazing up at him. You can see him swallow hard, trying to keep his composure. “You know, I wouldn’t mind if you kissed me.” His face was bright red, heart pounding in his chest as he worked to keep any semblance of brain function. He was so close to pouncing, so close to showing you exactly what he had planned to do at that river. Now, practically chest to chest, you balance on the tips of your toes to whisper beside his ear, “I wouldn’t mind if you did a lot more.” His hands were on you in a flash, wrapping around your waist and pulling you flush against him as his lips crashed onto yours. You were quick to wrap your arms around his neck, the sexual tension from earlier reviving with a strong resolve in your lower stomach. His lips were unimaginably soft, moving in perfect tandem with my own. You pulled his lower lip between yours, gently sucking on the bud of flesh. He groaned and opened his mouth, allowing your tongue to slip in. I smiled at the sweet mix of dessert and smooth alcohol, intoxicated by his scent alone at this point. He must have wandered into the kitchen at some point, to give himself a break. His hands tangled into your hair while yours traveled from his shoulders to his biceps, feeling every miniscule motion of his muscles. “Dei-san, you’re so tense.”</p><p>“Stress,” he stated with a throaty rasp.</p><p>“I can fix that,” you captured his lips in yours once more, picking up right from where you had left off. A grunt rattled deep in his throat, his hands working to push your shirt up and over your head. He broke from the kiss, his tongue trailing from your mouth down to your neck animalistically. You purred as he latched on to your soft spot, finding it flawlessly. His hands roamed your naked torso, a throaty groan rumbling out as he touched you. His arms wrapped around your waist, lifting you and moving your body to lay down on the ground. You wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him down with you as he set your back against the cool floor. Long, straight purple trusses waved across the dark wood. Glossy, lust filled eyes stared back at him, pleading him to continue. His charcoal orbs took in every inch of your form; the red hue dancing across your face, lips slightly swollen from biting back your noises, your nipples standing at attention. The depths of your curves, how tight and toned your stomach was. “You’re fucking perfect,” he growled out, his hands roughly squeezing your breasts together. He pulled his shirt off before pressing his chest against yours, wanting to feel your bare skin against each other. He worked from below your breasts down to my thighs, rubbing the area sensually as his lips and tongue worked against your neck. You let out a shuddering breath, hands tangling in his blonde hair as you relished in his touch. There was no need for him to take his time, you were already beyond ready, but he was determined to show you what a real touch felt like. “Remember when you said I wasn’t good with my hands, hn?” An embarrassed blush danced over your face, remembering the playful jab. His hands lingered around the waistband of your sleep shorts, “I’m going to show you just how wrong you were, hn.” You lifted your hips for him to slip off the shorts, blushing lightly and turning a cheek to him. He gave a coy grin, noticing you did not wear any panties. Two of his fingers traced along your slit, groaning at how wet you were for him. Deidara started easy, only slipping a single digit inside of you. Once the vice grip on his finger loosened, he snaked another inside. Using his middle and ring finger to swirl your insides, his thumb rubs circles and figure eights into your clit. Had your head not already been against the floor, you would have thrown it back; the sensation of him curling into that spongy spot inside while stimulating your pink nub was almost too much. He certainly made you eat your words from earlier, his fingers along bringing a crushing rush of euphoria over you in a matter of minutes. You gripped at his forearms as a moan tore through you, eyes snapping shut as you writhed. You fumbled around the hem of his pants, trying to signal for him to take them off. Deidara was quick to oblige, ridding himself of any clothing he had, now just as naked as you. When he positioned himself over you, you placed a hand on his chest, “I want to be on top.” He gave a sly grin, more than fine with you taking lead. He laid back, propping himself on his forearms to watch you as you straddled him. You took a deep breath as you eyed his arousal; it was long with a decent thickness. Something you hoped to be able to handle, having never had anything more than your own fingers inside you. Slowly, you sank down until just the tip of his cock was settled in your soppy pussy. His brows knitted together at the scrunched face you made, clearly trying to fight the sting of the stretch. “A-Akane, have you –“</p><p>“N-no. Just give me a minute.” He leaned back, hands coming up as two tongues flicked across your nipples. The mouths of his hands worked your peaks to diamond strength, nibbling and keeping you from being focused on the pain. Lost in the blissful feeling of having both nipples stimulated, you sank farther down on his cock until, suddenly, your pelvis was flush with his. His hands moved from your breasts, coming to settle at your waist, his thumbs rubbing circles into the skin. Once the sting wore off and your walls throbbed around him, you gave him the go ahead. You bounced up and down, some guided assistance from the blonde as he helped bring you down harder against him. You were a moaning, blushing mess, watching at his brows knit together, his lips parting in little grunts and groans. He reached deeper into you than either his or your fingers could, ramming against a spot that made a tight coil in your gut. With every rough thrust upwards, you could feel your body grow hotter. As your panting and moaning became louder and more frequent, Deidara moved his hand down to your heat. The tongue on his mouth swirled around your clit with a perfect pressure, quickly sending you into another brain melting orgasm. “Shit, I’m gonna – hn, fuck!” He slammed you against him one last time before pulling out, hot, thick ropes shooting against your thighs and his lower stomach. You stared down at him breathlessly, a thin layer of sweat covering you. Feeling the combination of juices between your legs and the salty liquid dripping down your skin, you wished Pain had never showed up at the lake. Admittedly, you enjoyed the mess more than you were letting on.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For requests/commission head over to my twitter @VictoriaWitch2<br/>or if you just want to witness some fuckery.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Friends with benefits (Dabi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                <em>“I’m just glad you finally came to your senses.” You rolled your eyes as you fought to beat Shigaraki in Mario Kart, ignoring the patchwork villain draped over your shoulders from behind the couch. </em></p><p>
  <em>“It just wasn’t working,” you finally huffed out, gaining another place ahead, quickly creeping up on the coveted 1<sup>st</sup> place position Shigaraki had locked down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shitty in bed?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Could he even have sex without breaking into hives?” Shigaraki snickered at the image his question arose, clearly amused with the idea. A heated gust of air blew through your nose, temple throbbing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Chisaki was more than capable in bed, it was just,” a groan slipped past your lips, one you had been trying to hold back. “He was horrible! It was a horrible, one-sided relationship and it just needed to end.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’d told you that since the beginning, doll.” Silver orbs narrowed as they darted to the side, giving a quick, cold glare to your best friend. More irritated with the fact he was right rather than the fact he was dogging your decision making. In reality, you knew from the beginning that getting involved with Overhaul was an absolutely horrid idea, but something about him sucked you in. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You got dick-whipped,” Toga sang as she pranced into the game room, a devilish grin on her face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Definitively not!” You snorted, dropping the controller on the couch between you and Shigaraki as he wins. “It wasn’t <strong>that </strong>good.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come on, Amara!” Toga leans against the armrest of the couch, her elbows digging into the material as her chin falls into her hands, head swaying from side to side. “Are you telling me you’ve never been fucked so good you’re left begging for more?” Despite your crimson cheeks, you respond, “No, I haven’t.” Toga looks to Dabi and he gives a thoughtful hum, making your heart skip a beat. You and Dabi had been strictly friendly for quite some time, although, you had considered what it would be like to mess around with him. </em>
</p><p>                A lazy kiss against your jaw brought you back to the present. “You alright, doll? Need me to slow down.”</p><p>“Absolutely not.” The pads of your cool fingers traced the muscles of his stomach, following every peak and dip. You traced the hem of his pants just as his hand moved from your waist to the top of your jumpsuit. You striped each other at the same time, the dark gray suit hitting the floor at the same time as his pants. His free hand slid up your neck and cupping around the back of your head, fingers tangling in your hair as he stole your lips in his. You stepped closer, one hand sliding around his waist to his back while the other grasped his shoulder. Even in being able to feel just how bad he wanted you, how needy for you he had become, his ministrations were never short of control. You pushed him back, keeping your lips locked and tongues dancing, as you guided him on to his bed. He sat on the edge, leaning back, and supporting himself on his elbows. You let one hand move into the silk strands that spiked out around his head, tugging on the obsidian locks, and pulling his head back. Soft kisses graced his neck, quickly turning hungry and more aggressive as they moved against him more. You slid your free hand across his hardened member, lightly jerking him through his boxers. Dabi let out a breathy groan as your palm worked his shaft, your middle finger running over the hidden slit of his head. “Tell me what you want. ~” His velvet lips parted to answer, but only another moan came out as your hand slipped inside the fabric and wrapped around the base of his shaft. You slipped off his lap, pulling his boxer down as you kneeled on the ground in front of him, eyes glued to the rod of flesh standing up against his stomach. You sucked in, your eyes swirling with desire as you took in his size. Sure, you had felt him, but you had never looked down to get an accurate idea of how large he was. You greedily took him in your mouth, eager to be the reason he crumbled. Hands rested on either of his thighs, kneading the area with your palms. You shifted your attention up, watching him as your wet muscle twirled around him. His head was tilted back, eyes closed; one hand stroking your hair. You smiled as a deep, guttural growl filled the air; one hand stroking the few inches you could not take while the tip of his dick reached the back of your throat. His arms linked under your armpits, lifting you from the ground. You complied with his force, standing in front of him. He pulled you to the bed, directing you beside him. He took his leave to the ground, mimicking the same position you had been in. Your eyebrow arched with anticipation, ready to see what he was capable of. His arms tucked under your thighs, pulling you closer to the edge before pulling your ankle to his mouth. Dabi made a trail of wet, open-mouthed kisses from the inside of your ankle and up your calf. His teeth grazed the skin of your thigh as he worked closer to the prize he had been wanting. You watched him in awe as he worshiped your body, surprised he had been interested in such slow activity after hearing about stories of other women he had been with. Dabi dragged two fingers teasingly across your clit before rubbing down the slit. You mewled at the feathery touch, unconsciously moving your hips into his fingers for more contact. “Always so eager?” His velvet voice teased, the heat of his words fanning across your burning heat.</p><p>“No,” you answered truthfully between the ragged breaths emptying your lungs. He truly was the only one to make you unravel so quickly, his touch everything you had wanted from a lay. The honesty of your answer settled in his core like a pile of ignited coals, his eyes darkening as he took in the sudden innocence on your visage. He groaned, laying his tongue flat between the folds and taking one long, slow drag up towards my bud. “Ah, Dabi – oh! ~” You couldn’t complete any words, hands only clutching at his hair. He groaned at the sound of his name, having only imagined what it sounded liked from your mouth only making it more blissful to hear called so wantonly. “Whoop! ~” You yipped as your body was pulled off the bed. Dabi wrapped his hands around the back of your thighs, his forearms wrapped directly under your ass. You squeaked as he lifted you effortlessly, forgetting how strong the Villain before you was. He laid down on the bed, dropping you to straddle at his chest. Before you could utter a word his hands forcefully gripped your hips, forcing you forward until he was nestled between your thighs once more. His hands wrapped around your thighs, securing you in place before divulging into your wetness with an insatiable appetite. His tongue moved between thrusting in and out of your walls to swirling around your buzzing pearl. Your fingers tapped against the headboard, nerves firing rapidly from the unbearable pleasure. He was gifted in <em>everything</em> he did. Your hips ground against his face as his tongue flicked at your clit, eliciting an erotic grunt from the patchwork man under you. Hearing him so turned on from pleasing you only made the tightness in your abdomen more intense. You were getting close, intolerably close. He felt the muscles in your thigh spasm against his cheeks as he continued flicking his tongue, immediately recognizing that as a sign you were going to peak. He held back the satisfied smirk that had tugged at the corners of his lips, settling to keep his focus on the task at hand. He sucked lightly, applying just the right amount of pressure as his slick muscle continued to swirl even circles around the bud. One hand worked on himself, pumping his painfully hard cock between his palm as the other teased your slit. He curled a finger inside, your body violently shuddering. He slid a second digit in, working the two of them perfectly as they dived in and curled, pressing into your g-spot. “Oh, <em>fuck</em>! Dabi, I-I –“</p><p>“Cum,” he ordered huskily before burying his face once more. The tone of voice was enough to launch you into cloud nine, your upper body dropping as you lost control; your hands the only support keeping you from headbutting his headboard. Your hips twitched and jerked as you came into his mouth. You nearly stopped breathing as he hungrily lapped up every ounce of wetness, craving the taste of you as if it were life itself. You pulled yourself off him, chest heaving as you sat on the bed beside him. He was in front of you in a flash, wrapping his hands around your ankles and pulling you down until your head laid among the pillows. Your heart slammed against your ribcage with enough force to leave you breathless as he positioned himself on top. “I wonder if you’ll still taste as sweet after I fill you,” he mused in your ear, twirling a piece of your hair.</p><p>“You’re going to be the end of me,” the voice that came out was low, breathy, and unashamed. You always knew the Villains would rule over your life, but you never expected it to happen in this sense. You groaned as he rubbed the head of his arousal along the outside of your lower lips. Your legs wrapped around his waist, trying to drag him closer, “Please, Dabi. <em>Oh fuck</em>, please! ~” He snickered, untangling your legs as he sat up. He positioned himself closer between your legs, both arms wrapped around your hips to hold you up to him as your legs rested on the tops of his thighs. “Is this what you wanted?” A silent moan broke from your mouth as he slowly pushed himself inside, delighted in the feeling of your walls locked around him. You were a blushing mess, unable to speak or move aside from your hands gripping at his muscular arms. He looked over you with a dark smile; he had been your complete undoing and he knew it. He knew you were his, no one else would reduce you to something so unbecoming. He groaned as he continued to drag through your walls, moving slowly and deeply until his entire length was sheathed. You would whimper every time he would pull out, instantly craving the feeling of his girth before he would slide back inside. An almost groggy sounding ‘hmm’ vibrated at the back of his throat at the sensation, “Fuck, Amara. You’re so tight,” he dropped forward, pressing a sloppy kiss on your lips before resting his forehead on yours. “I’m going to lose it.”</p><p>“Good,” you moaned, clawing at his toned chest. “Fucking break me.” An animalistic growl broke through his throat as he hoisted your legs over his shoulders, slamming just as deeply into you as before, but with more force. Your head drilled back into the pillow, toes curling at just the first thrust. A delicious pressure built inside you as he practically forced himself into the tightness, somehow drilling deeper than he had previously. Erratic moans filled the room, your hands clutching the sheets for dear life. “Dabi!” You cried as he only picked up, his cerulean eyes watching you with a carnal desire. You tapped rapidly at his thigh as the pressure building gave way to a sensation you had never encountered before. “Dabi, w-wait, I- I’m –“ a pleasurable scream tore through you as your back arched even farther, a stream of liquid splashing over his lap and sheets. You hid your blistering red face behind your hands, “I’m sorry! I’ve … I’ve never had that happen before.” You did not even know you were capable of squirting.</p><p>“It’s fine, you’ll get used to it.”</p><p>“Damn you,” you sighed out quietly, only silenced as he stole a kiss. You wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, looking up at him as your eyes swirled with need. “Fuck me from behind.” You were on your knees within seconds, surprised you did not get whiplash from how quickly he had flipped you. You pulled your knees up, your back deep and arms flat above your head. You wiggled your hips at him. He watched as you swayed from side to side, focused on the liquid seeping down your thighs. He placed an open-handed slap across one of your cheeks, your moan drowning in the sound of the contact. He did it again, his cock twitching as you moaned again in response to the sting. He grabbed your hips hastily, the urge to wreck you too strong to ignore anymore. A mixture of guttural screams, pitchy moans, and your ass clapping against him filled the room; more than easily heard by anyone residing in the same hallway. The way your walls clamped around him had him lost in ecstasy. You were already three orgasms deep and quickly approaching another. “Slow down!” You begged, thankfully granted with immediate response from Dabi. You could <em>feel </em>the darkness cloud his mind as he felt the way your cunt throbbed around him. “P-please, I don’t want to cum again so soon.”</p><p>“Just cover my cock,” he went back to the same relentlessness, your head spinning from the immeasurable pleasure. He would make it impossible for you to enjoy anyone else; he would ensure you kept coming back to him. “Shit,” he growled as his own release built up. “Can I cum in you?”</p><p>“Yes!” You practically screamed at the top of your lungs. “Fill me up! ~” You rocked your hips back against his, making him nearly lose his grip. You twisted your body, one shoulder digging into the mattress as the other turned towards the sky. You watched him through half-lidded eyes, plump lips parted lightly, “Cum in me already. I want it.” Dabi’s hips bucked so hard against you as he peaked, you saw stars. The feeling of him throbbing as he unloaded his hot seed sent you into another orgasm of your own. He laughed lightly as you collapsed, your face hidden in the darkness of the pillow. “Eee- Dabi! ~” You gripped at his shoulders as he had flipped you on your back and dropped his face back between your legs.</p><p>“I told you, I wanted to see how sweet you were after I filled you.” Your eyes rolled back as his tongue moved side-to-side over your overstimulated clit before sinking inside. Delighted whimpers filled his ears, clouding any trace of thought as he devoured the mixture of your juices. One final orgasm ripped you apart, damn near turning your guts to mush in the process.</p><p>Yeah, this friendship would definitively be more than beneficial to the two of you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Rockstar (Uraraka Ochako)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fem!reader x Ochako</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                “I’m so excited! This is going to be so much fun!” Ochako squeaked out, excitement coursing through her veins. She griped Izuku’s wrist as they walked into the vendor area, Shouto and Tsuyu following close behind. When Izuku had originally mentioned the concert to her, she was not too interested. The main show was for a band she was only semi-familiar with, but when Tsuyu mentioned who was opening, she was <em>all </em>in! The opening band was still up-and-coming, more underground, and relatively unknown to most; making for an even bigger surprise that they were opening for such a large group. Her favorite member was the only female; she was more known for her guitar strumming skills, but she had a voice that would knock anyone out of this world.  After seeing how thrilled Izuku was to have Ochako coming, and her own blooming excitement, Shouto went ahead and bought all of them backstage passes. He completely lied in telling his friends his father approved of the purchase, not like Endeavor would say much of anything against it at this point. Shouto and Izuku broke off to find some food and drinks while Ochako and Tsuyu browsed the stands, looking at band merch and whatever else was being sold at the kiosks. A hand suddenly slammed over Tsuyu’s, Ochako’s caramel eyes blown wide at the woman standing a few people ahead on them. “What’s wrong, Ochako?”</p><p>“Do you see her?” The brunette whispered, silently nodding her head in the direction of the woman browsing the t-shirts. “She’s the guitarist in the opening band!” She practically squealed, increasing her grip on the frog girl. “I <em>love </em>her! She’s incredible, and <em>so </em>pretty!”</p><p>“Go say hi, ribbit.”</p><p>“What!?” Ochako nearly gushed, cheeks getting flustered at just the thought.</p><p>                From ahead you could hear them talking, their voices raising from whispers to an easily recognizable volume. You smirk to yourself before peering over your shoulder, catching a glance of the two. The brunette immediately catches your attention. The way her short, mocha locks frame her blush-covered face, her caramel eyes glimmering from her starstruck state, the beautiful curves of her body. Biting your lower lip, you decide to swoop in, abandoning the wracks of shirts you had been skimming. When you approach, she goes stiff, her heart pounding so vigorously in her chest that the pulse in her neck is noticeably thumping. “I couldn’t help to overhear your conversation,” you say with a soft smile, stopping directly in between her and the adorable raven-haired girl beside her. Ochako’s entire face erupts in a crimson that makes the brown of her eyes pop. You chuckle lowly, enthralled with how easily she gets flustered around you. “So, you think I’m pretty?” Her mouth opens and closes, murmuring noises emitting from her as she stumbles to form any coherent words. A genuine smile, accompanied by a soft giggle, come from you in response. She was too cute! “Well, I think you’re pretty too.”</p><p>“Oh my god,” Ochako breathed out under her breath, chest heaving as she released a breath, she did not realize she had been holding in. Tsuyu watched with a wide smile, thoroughly enjoying the interaction. It was rare to see Ochako reduced to such a stuttering mess outside of when she and Izuku would get caught in close quarters or flirting. “(Name)!” You turn to see one of the other band members waving you down, taking that as a sign your group was getting ready to go on. You quickly pass Ochako a wink, “Hope to catch you around after the show!” You are already gone by the time she chokes out a pitiful mention to having backstage passes. She released another sigh, her head dropping as her hands come up to cover her face.</p><p>“Oh my – that was so embarrassing! I- I couldn’t even – <em>ugh</em>!” Tsuyu giggled, rubbing her arm sympathetically. When the two girls meet up with Izuku and Shouto, Ochako is still a blushing mess.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Ochako?” Shouto asks, immediately noticing her antsy jump from foot to foot.</p><p>“Ochako met her celebrity crush,” Tsuyu says with a teasing lilt, smiling playfully at her friend.</p><p>“And I totally made a fool of myself,” the short-haired girl cried, returning her face to the hidden comfort of her hands. Izuku smiles at her, shooting off anything he can think to make her feel better. His words instantly revive her, at least enough to bring her from out of hiding. Her cheeks are still the colors of flower petals, but she seems more confident. The group make it inside just in time to get a decent spot in the pit to watch the bands. You happen to spot your fan from on stage and pass her another wink as you play, setting her cheeks alight once again.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>                “So, who’s your little fangirl?” One of the males from the group teases you once everyone is backstage. You snicker, quickly regaining composure to swallow the water you had been sipping on, “Not a fucking clue. But she’s damn adorable.” He chuckled, clapping a hand on your back before walking off.</p><p>Following the end of the concert, you and three males are doing pictures and signing merchandise for those who had backstage passes. Normally, you stroll through the crowds gathered at the merch stands before concerts to meet those who could not afford extra passes, trying to do your best to meet all your fans. You spot a bright-eyed boy with curly green locks and matching ember orbs. Beside him is a heterochromatic boy who makes your head tilt to the side, intrigued by his appearance. What catches your attention the most, is the mass of brown locks and tinted cheeks peering over their shoulders. “Well, look who it is!” You call out as their group approaches, your focus locked solely on Ochako.</p><p>“Y-you did say you hoped to catch me around,” she calls back with a bashful smile, her orbs locking with yours before breaking away, the light tint over her face darkening.</p><p>“I did!” Your band and her group all huddle in for a picture, your arm wrapped around her shoulders. You bite back another giggle as you catch her turning a bright scarlet, breath shuttering lightly from the touch. “You know what,” you pull your phone out of your pocket, their group the last one in que for your band, and hand it to her, a new contact screen pulled up. Despite how confidently she typed in her information, Ochako felt like she would faint. You quickly shoot her a text, ensuring she now has your number. “Text me some time,” you tell her with a flirty tone. She can only nod, throat constricting and blocking her voice, as the other three thank you for your time and scamper off.</p><p>“You’re going to fuck her, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Absolutely.”</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>                After texting consistently for a week, you discover she had just graduated from the Hero course at U.A a few months ago, and the people with her at the concern were fellow graduates. Having recovered from her starstruck paralysis, Ochako is quite the conversationalist and the easiest person you have ever had the pleasure of talking with. It was late at night and you were restless, mind stuck on the thoughts of your sweetest friend, who you had grown to enjoy far more than you expected. In truth, you were notorious for hooking up with a fan here or there, only if they struck your interest enough. And you were quite a difficult person to intrigue. But the way Ochako did not run up to you, a barrage of questions and gropey hands nowhere to be found, you could not help to be drawn to her. Not to mention her timid persona mixed with her killer beauty was far too tempting to ignore.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(Name)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey, cutie. You still up? </em>
</p><p>It was nearing 2am and you doubted the woman was still awake, but to your astonishment, you phone vibrated not more than a few moments later. Her name flashed across your screen, eliciting a smile.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ochako</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I am! Are you alright? You usually go to bed early.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(Name)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I just can’t sleep. Got something stuck on my mind. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ochako</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Is something wrong?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(Name)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Absolutely not. There’s just this breath-taking brunette I can’t get out of my head. </em>
</p><p>Her heart skipped a beat, knowing full well you were talking about her. For the past week, the two of you had flirted relentlessly. Part of you was worried that was as far as anything would ever get, until a sudden notification from Snapchat came across your banner. You furrowed your brows, opening it to see it was a picture from Ochako. A soft groan slipped past your lips as you opened the picture, only to be met with the most lustful sight. The picture was from her lips down to just below her bust. She was playfully biting against her rosy bottom lip, her arm between her scantily clad breasts with her thumb pressed against the same area she was biting.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>(Name)</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope you realize that if you keep doing that, I’m going to have to come over.</em>
</p><p>Another snap came through a few moments later, this one capturing as much of her body as she could, showing off the matching white and pink bra and panty set she had on, a caption stating her roommate was not home. A minute after you opened the snap, she texted over her address. You had never rolled out of bed faster, throwing on an over-sized t-shirt that covered the sleep shorts you had on. Never had you drove to someone’s house so quickly, even though she happened to only live ten minutes down the road.</p><p>The second she opened the door, you were on her, lips clashing together in a sweet, but needy kiss. Ochako’s hands wrapped around your neck as you pulled the front door closed before entangling your fingers in her silky strands, guiding her deeper down the hall. When you stopped, she giggled. You had no idea where the fuck you were going. She interlaced your fingers together as she took your hand, giddily escorting you to her bedroom. You did not bother to look around, too focused on the vixen before you. Your hands fell to her waist as you kissed her again, this time earning a small hum from her. Just the simple, brief sound had your head swimming. In a moment of boldness, both of her hands came up, squeezing your breasts together. She broke from the kiss with a look of surprise, earning a smirk from you. “What, think I was going to leave you as the only one half naked?”</p><p>“I’m way more exposed,” she giggled, quickly kissing you. You grabbed her wrists, guiding them to the hem of your shirt.</p><p>“Yeah? So, change that.” Despite her sharp inhale and the burning apples of her cheeks, she lifted the shirt over your head. Her lips parted as she took in your bare chest, muttering out how beautiful you looked. Your lips started a trail from her jaw down her neck and over both collar bones, being sure to leave a plethora of red and purple marks across her creamy flesh. As you sucked on her skin, your fingers worked to unclasp her bra. Ochako shrugged the straps off, letting the thin material drop to the floor. You followed your wet trail over her chest and between the valley of her breasts before capturing one of her nipples in your mouth. She mewled out as your tongue flicked across the sensitive bud, her fingers rubbing circles into your scalp, approving of the feeling. While your tongue worked against her hardened peaks, your hands rubbed up and down her inner thighs, fingers slowly inching closer and closer to her clothed heat. When the tips of your fingered brushed against her slit, she gasped out. You broke from your insatiable sucking, bringing your head up to stare into her chocolate optics, asking, “Ochako, have you had sex before?” The way her face bloomed with embarrassment was enough of an answer. You giggled, nodding to yourself more than to her. “Alright, just follow my lead.” She nodded as you started to kiss her again, this time slower with a more sensual resolve, wanting her first experience to be mind blowing. Your tongue swiped across her bottom lip, encouraging her to part them. Slipping inside, you prodded at her slick muscle, your own swirling around hers a few times before she started to fight back. During the makeout session, you guided her backwards towards her bed. Something she did not notice until the back of her thighs brushed against the side of the mattress. Her fingers where tracing along the waistband of your shorts, clearly wanting you to take them off. You broke away with a snicker, fulfilling her request at the same time she took a seat on top of her bed. Her hand brushed over your neck before trailing lower, her knuckles brushing over your breasts, fingers gently tweaking your nipples before the tips of her fingers ghosted across your stomach. You moaned at the barely-there touch, eager to feel more, but your resolve to satisfy her much higher than worrying about yourself. With hands on her shoulders, you guided her down on to her back. Stradling her hips, you nibbled at the lobe of her ear, a new trail of open-mouthed kisses and nips falling down the other side of her neck as you moved lower. Her soft panting had picked up, becoming louder as quiet whines now started to roll out of her throat. She mewled again when you nipped at the underside of her breasts before licking from between the two mounds all the way down to the hem of her panties. Ochako lifted her hips as your fingers looped around the thin material, aiding you in ridding her of the last piece of her clothes. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” you whisper to her with a velvet tone.</p><p>“(N-name),” she calls quietly, her hands coming up to her cheeks. You settle on your stomach between her thighs, strumming your fingers over her slit and nearly moaning at how wet she was. The quiet moan she made from the simple touch sent a jolt of heat between your thighs, forcing you to squeeze them together. Upon doing so, you realized how much slick had gathered at your core. Your eyes rolled back when the flat of your tongue swiped from the bottom of her slit up to her clit. She moaned out your name, hands flattening against the sheets. You continued to lap at her dripping cunt, each flick of your tongue becoming rougher and quicker before you were pressing your nose against her clit, tongue as far inside of her velvet walls as possible, head moving from side to side for extra stimulation. You were, by no means, a clean eater; her juices covering your chin, mouth, and lower half of your cheeks as you worked her into a frenzy of moans and shrieks. You moved your mouth over her clit, sucking the tiny nub into your mouth, sucking on it, and gently rolling it between your teeth. Her hands worked between clawing at your shoulders and pulling on your hair, too lost in ecstasy to even realize her own movements. When your middle finger slipped into her, you both moaned. The way her pussy tried to envelope your digit, sucking it deeper, made your entire body shutter. Never had your skin felt so hot, the coil in your stomach twisted so tight, just from pleasing another person. You never wanted to stop, the noises she made in response to your touch more beautiful than any music you could produce. Once the strangling grip of her walls loosened, you snuck a second finger in, now pistoning them in at a punishing pace, curling them to reach the spot you knew would made her vision fail. Ochako felt like livewire had been set under her skin, the jolts of electricity never weakening or slowing. Her mind was in a fog, drowning so deep in euphoria she questioned if she would ever be able to come up for air. If she even wanted to. Your touch was everything she had been missing from her life; your lips the softness she had been craving. She would gladly be your Hero, so long as you agreed to stay her Rockstar. You had no intentions shy of rocking her world, either. You continued to finger her with a skill that reminded her just how good of a guitar player you were, playing at every weak spot she had better than you had any musical instrument. When her moans became choked and her back began to arch off the bed, you sucked at her clit more, tongue swirling over it with that perfect pressure to send her body into overdrive. With a few more wet squelches into that spongy spot inside her wonderfully tight pussy, she jolted, back drilling back down onto the mattress as her thighs tightened around your head; entire body convulsing as she lost herself in the bliss of your touch. When she came down from her high, you raised your head, showing just how soaked your face had become with her cum. You snickered as she blushed, licking off what you could of her arousal before wiping the rest off on the back of your hand.</p><p>“Huh, guess guitar isn’t the only thing I’m good at playing, huh?”</p><p>“Maybe show me one more time,” her glossy eyes, fogged over with all the lust and adoration she could weld, racked over your face. “Then I can try it on you.”</p><p>“God, you’re my fucking hero,” you moaned before diving back into her sopping pussy like a woman starved.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Follow me on Twitter for requests and updates on all your favorite stories! @VictoriaWitch2</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Falling (Hawks & Dabi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is actually a (future) chapter for my "Rest For The Wicked" fic, which is still in the works. It only had one chapter posted. It's a long one! Hopefully everyone enjoys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                <em>“I can’t do it!” Hawks cried, kicking at the ground in a fit of rage. He was only fourteen and training with the Commission was getting the better of him. He was exhausted, trying to balance their training with school and maintaining interpersonal relationships. Your chest tightened at the sight of his golden orbs brimming with tears, his cheeks flushed with his annoyance. “I’m never going to be a Hero! It’s too much, I can’t, I can’t –“ before he can finish, Dabi is in front of him, sternly grabbing Hawks by the shoulders. He gives the blonde a firm shake, forcing their eyes to meet. </em></p><p>
  <em>“Stop,” Dabi orders him with a command that sends a chill down your spine. Hawks’ chest is still heaving as he tried to settle himself, doing his best to follow Dabi’s instructions. Dabi’s hand wraps around the back of Hawks’ neck, pulling him closer until their foreheads meet. Dabi’s other hand is still holding onto Hawks’ shoulder, though his grip seems to have loosened. “I know it’s hard, but you can do this. If there’s anyone I know, anyone I <strong>trust </strong>to become the perfect image of a Hero, it’s you.” At some point during the first half of his speech, their eyes drift shut. Hawks melts into his words, his rigid and shaking body calming, allowing his forehead to press against Dabi’s more freely. “You’re going to be the greatest Hero of our generation, Hawks. The quickest the world has ever seen, in raw speed and wit. I know the journey isn’t easy, but it’ll be worth it. And I’ll be here for you through it all. To watch you became the Hero you want to be. The first one I think I’ll ever respect. The Wing Hero; Hawks. <strong>My </strong>Hero. <strong>Our </strong>Hero,” turquoise gems briefly glance over to you. You smile, but not to Dabi. His attention has already returned to your reinvigorated friend, basking in the praise of one of his closest people. You smile because of them, their relationship. It is so beautiful and pure, and all you can do is hope it remains that way until the end of time. They seem like the perfect puzzle pieces, both fitting to fill the void that consumes the other. You are never jealous, knowing full well you fit into their puzzle just as snugly. In the three years you and Dabi had known Hawks, the bonde had always been magnetic. Watching Dabi comfort Hawks, lift him onto a pedestal, was not uncommon. He did it as frequently as he could, but mostly when the bird boy was attacking himself. Dabi would lift him higher than his wings could ever carry him, so far above the daunting reality of life; of Heroes and Villains. Another smile breaks out across your lips as Hawks moved to flush his body against Dabi’s, his arms wrapping around his neck and he happily sobs into his shoulder. The redhead gives a smile that goes unseen by Hawks before quickly returning the embrace. He would never initiate a hug on his own volition, but he would never turn away from one when presented to him, either. They loved each other, wholly, unconditionally. It made your entire heart, your soul, swell with adoration. Your best friends, how grateful you would forever be to them. You all came together during some of the darkest times of your lives, their presence a light in the darkness that threatened to consume your entire being. They lifted you up, just as Dabi was doing with Hawks, and affirmed your goal to be a Hero. That your quirk did not make you a monster, it did not make you an ‘Oni’ as the children you grew up with claimed. Watching them, reflecting on all the love and affection that floated between the three of you, you questioned how you would ever life without them if that time came. With his hands now tangled in the back of Hawks’ hair, Dabi continued to speak, unable to bite his tongue of the feelings stirring inside. “You’re my best friend, Hawks. You’re my inspiration, my reason to go on. You may be the only thing keeping that little spark inside me alight, the one telling me to be a Hero, too. I love you, in every sense of the word.” </em>
</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>                You give a sad smile to the body beside you, looking over your shoulder at the dome of red encircling you. A few tears rolled down your cheeks, the memory of your time together fresh with the ending dream. Lately, you found yourself reminiscing about those days; about what the three of you had before your fiery friend disappeared without a word. As if sensing your distraught, Hawks opens his eyes that are still heavy with sleep. When he sees the wet trail across your cheek, he frowns. His thumb comes up, swiping away the remnants of your sorrow. “What’s wrong, dove?”</p><p>“I had a dream about him again,” you admit with a mournful lilt. The pitiful frown on his handsome face only grows, the memories reigniting in his mind like a re-opened wound. Dabi vanished close to the end of your third year of high school. You and Hawks anxiously awaited any sign or signal from him for two years before giving up hope and accepting he had abandoned you.</p><p>“Now all I can see when I hear that name is the Villain’s face,” Hawks sighs, digging his face into your chest. When you had first learned about the Villain named Dabi, it felt like you had been speared in the heart. The name flooding your mind with burning images of him and your eyes with scalding tears. You had yet to see the man, but Hawks told you he looked as if he had been through a war of his own. Out of curiosity, you asked him if it could be your Dabi, but he assured you otherwise. Your Dabi had hair that resembled the sun as it set in the sky, and a smile that rivaled the light in the mid of day. Aside from his unwillingness to become a Hero, you both were concrete in the idea he would never become a Villain. Hawks places a kiss at the base of your throat before his phone goes off, the retched sound of his alarm, so he can go to work. You groan out, snuggling closer to him, hiding your face in the crook of his shoulder as your hands clutch at his waist. You know work means spying on The Paranormal Liberation Front, and it shatters your soul every time. Thinking of the immediate danger Hawks is constantly in while around them, more than either of you know he is. A low chuckle resides in the back of his throat at your reluctance to release him. With a gentle press of his lips against your forehead, he assures you, “I’ll be careful, and I’ll come back to you.”</p><p>“You better,” you pout, teasingly smacking the back of your hand against his chest. Hawks is quick to get ready, as he is with everything, and gives you a passionate kiss that makes your body melt into the plush mattress. “I’ll be home tonight. I love you, little bird.”</p><p>“I love you too!” You would never get tired of hearing those words or saying them back. Hawks was your entire world, even before the two of you had started a romantic relationship.</p><p>                Your day progresses slowly, not having work today. Hawks was the number two Hero, and you fell in line directly behind him. Your relationship was well known, and highly adored, by the public. When the two of you would get caught on patrol together, there was guaranteed to be a mob around you. Of course, it only served to agitate Endeavor more. He could be caught patrolling with you and Hawks rather frequently. Before taking on your U.A student for her internship, you did not mind being around the Flame Hero. But now the sight of him made your skin crawl, a resounding coldness that seeped into every bone and muscle fiber. Her knowledge of the Todoroki history came from a direct source, the youngest son she shared a class with. It had been quite some months since the internship ended, but the words she spoke still rang through your mind like a foghorn through the densest of smog. You would never get to know, being as the boy had been wiped from the face of the Earth, but you were certain Dabi was a Todoroki. Toya, the son who had ‘died’ in a Villain attack. A knock at your front door jolted you from your pistoning brain. You stared at the wooden barrier incredulously, not expecting any visitors for the day. “Rune ~” a tauntingly gruff voice sang from the other side, your skin igniting in a fury of goosebumps at the haunting sound. “Open up, Rune ~” the male encouraged. Your body moved on its own accord, ignoring the protests from your better senses that said you should gear-up for battle. But something about the gruffness, the sickly-sweet way he spoke your name, it reminded you of the mocking way Dabi would call you when he teased you. <em>Your </em>Dabi, who you had spent countless nights crying yourself sick over. Opening the front door to your house felt like it took a million years, but the world around you stopped when your sunset orbs fell to the noirette lazily leaning against the doorframe. “Dabi,” you whisper, voice void of fear. The recognition that has registered across your face makes his taunting, wicked grin fall. When your hand reaches out to gently run your thumb across the scarring under one of his eyes, his breath hitches. How could you not recognize him? Covered in the same burns you had soothed with your water all those years ago, helping him keep them hidden from others; hide his shame over the extreme mark his quirk brought to his body. Your other hand comes up to cup his cheek, a tear rolling down your face, too many emotions racking through your system.</p><p>Dabi.</p><p>Your Dabi.</p><p>The Villain, Dabi.</p><p>“I missed you,” is all you can manage as your throat constricts, trying to fight off the sobs building in your chest. He remains silent, face frozen in a gruesome mix of regret and horror. He had not planned for you to realize who he was so quickly, if at all. But you were a bit more perceptive than the blonde, and only you had ever seen his mauled skin prior to him coming out as a Villain. He should have known better, but when orders were given, he was intent of keeping them. Up until that shimmer of pure love flickered behind your stare, until he felt the warmth of your hands on his skin. As if upon instinct, seafoam runes litter your body, water forming between your slender fingers as you work the cool moisture over his mangled jaw. Focused on soothing him, you are oblivious to the way his hands ball into tight fists at his sides. He is screaming a string of curses in his mind as his body falls lax to your touch, the sensation a lulling memory that has him wanting to drop the walls he built back up. It takes little effort to coax him inside, guiding him straight to the kitchen where you start to make a pot of tea. He begrudgingly sits at the table, arms folded loosely over his stomach as he watches you.</p><p>“I didn’t expect you to –“</p><p>“What <em>did </em>you expect, Dabi?” Now inside, and relatively trapped, your sweetness crumbles away to all the pain and guilt, the anger and betrayal you felt from his silent departure from your life. By all means, if you slapped him, he would have accepted it. He deserved it. But you would never raise a hand to him as punishment, not with knowing what he endured through his childhood. You pull the scalding tea pot and two cups over to the table, sitting across from him as you pour the liquid into both cups. Sliding him a cup, you set the pot in the middle before clasping both hands around your little cup, staring at him expectantly. You want, you <em>need </em>answers. Without him, neither you or Hawks would have made it where you are, and you had hoped all you had done for Dabi would keep him from falling to dark vices. “Did we not mean anything to you?”</p><p>“You meant the world to me!” He defends quicker than he would like to, burning up at how easily his barriers drop around you.</p><p>“Then why, Dabi? Why did you leave?”</p><p>“It’s a lot to explain.”</p><p>“Well, you’re fucking going to!” Your brashness catches him off guard. Rarely did your anger bubble up and burst as it was. But you could not find any restraint in yourself, the heartbreak of him slipping away still too fresh. As much as you and Hawks tried not to dwindle on it, everything reminded you of him. Of how much you missed him, how much the two of you needed him. Dabi was a crucial part of your life, and he removed himself from it without as much as a sorry, a goodbye. He wants to groan, fight back against your demands, but he cannot find it in himself to.</p><p>“I just wasn’t a Hero. I was never meant to be one. You and Hawks were so focused on it, though. I felt out of place.”</p><p>“So, you just up and leave? I’m not buying it, Dabi.”</p><p>“Don’t,” his voice is a low hiss, those striking cerulean eyes shooting through you like stray bullets. “I was tired of pretending to be good. The word you two live in isn’t a fucking reality. I didn’t want to stay ignorant in a fantasy built on lies.”</p><p>“What do you know about either of us!? We haven’t seen you in <em>four </em>years, Dabi!” You had not, at least. Unbeknownst to you, Dabi was all too familiar with Hawks. While you knew Dabi was a Villain, and that Hawks had at least encountered him, you were oblivious to the fact he was part of the Front. A vital piece of information he would be sure to keep from you.</p><p>“The same can be said for the two of you! You didn’t know me, even back then!” His temper is rising, evident by the way steam billows out from behind his staples. You scoff, no, you did not know him. Not this version of him, anyway. You were wrong, he is not your Dabi. Your Dabi is gone, replaced with the acidic shell of a sinister beast. Someone who kills simply because he can. That is what you want to believe, what you try to tell yourself to keep you from going down this impossibly grim rabbit hole.</p><p>“I know you’re a firm believer in Stain’s ideology,” your voice lowers as you look from him, the contents of your cup suddenly easier to talk to. “I get it.” A dark brow arches in your direction, the statement capturing his attention all while stroking his curiosity. It is clear you have piqued his interest as he patiently waits for you to divulge more information. “Nothing is black a white. There’s no such thing as simply good and evil. Not all Heroes are as they appear, some are more villainous than those we assign that label to.” Testing your theory of his identity, you quickly add, “Like Endeavor.” A vague flare of his nostrils is his only response, refusing to give anything more concrete. But it is enough to confirm your suspicions, you <em>know </em>who he is. Dabi is no stranger to that knowing glint in your focused stare, but he makes no move to correct the assumption. He would never admit it but breaking from you and Hawks helped push him to where he was. Especially now, seeing Hawks become a fake Hero. One of the ones that tarnished what was meant to be a noble title. He could not say the same for you, though. Even as one of the Top Five Pros, your resolve to change the way society worked had not weakened. He knew well of the petty criminals you let go, people struggling to make ends meet who had to resort to stealing a loaf of bread to feed themselves or family. The way you shamelessly walked the toughest of streets in the dead of night, not caring if the press were around to catch you or not. This had never been about fame or money to you. But even he was not ignorant to how the money helped, and the careful way you spent it. The house you shared with Hawks was modest, almost unbefitting when compared to the luxury the other Pros lived in. You would donate large sums of money to different charities, all anonymously or under pseudonyms that Dabi easily tracked. He could not find it in himself to say it, but he was proud of you. For staying true to your word, for becoming a Hero he would admire. One he could easily defend. “I can see your side of the coin, Dabi. But it doesn’t hurt me any less, to see you become something so broken and cold.” You fiddle around the rim of the teacup, the pad of your index finger tracing the circular lip. “If –“ you clear your throat, settling your nerves, “If you ever get tired of being in the shadows, living in an icebox of an existence, I’ll be here. I’ll always be here, Dabi. Remember, I’ll catch you whenever you fall. No matter how many times you come to your knees, I’ll always be here to pull you to your feet.” Stolen words from the Villain himself, something he had told Hawks during one of his breakdowns when you were younger. Without a word he stands and storms out, his long legs carrying him faster than you can respond. You knew better than to chase him. Dabi was never the type to confront his issues directly. He needed time to work through them, carefully consider his reactions and exactly what he was feeling inside. Chasing him only ever proved to make his turmoil worse. Looking at the wall, you sigh to yourself. This was not the meeting you had hoped for, but knowing he was alive and well, for the most part, was enough for you right now.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>                Patrol is blissfully quiet, making Hawks grateful in the realization he will be able to return to you at a decent hour for once. He had a habit of running into trouble at the last moments of his shift, always delaying him from getting home on time. Content with the peace brewing in the city, he takes flight, soaring above the buildings only to be catch a figure looming along the edge of a roof. As he zips closer, the figure sprouts details. He is unmistakable, his black spikes swaying against the breeze, tatter jacket fluttering around him.</p><p>Dabi.</p><p>Hawks is tempted to keep flying, he has no interest in questioning the Villain about his apparent distraught. But the way Dabi has his face curled into his knees, arms wrapped around his legs with his ankles crossed, reminds him all too much of the friend he lost long ago. “Fuck,” he mutters under his breath as he swoops to the opposite side of the building. He walks across the roof with heavy footfalls, working to make his presence known without saying much. When Dabi does little to respond, Hawks calls out, “Gorgeous night to watch the city.” The heap still does not respond, coiled into himself. “You look like you could use some company.” As Hawks sits, he catches a glimpse of a wet trail running over the rough ridges below Dabi’s eyes, staining his unmarred flesh red. He makes no comment about the other male’s strange tears, turning his attention to the skyline. “Never thought I’d see you cry.”</p><p>“I’m not fucking crying, I’m <em>bleeding</em>.”</p><p>“Don’t think there’s a difference in this case.” Dabi lifts his head from behind its barrier just enough to glare at the Hero.</p><p>“Keep bothering me and I’ll turn you into fried chicken.”</p><p>“Delish,” Hawks teases with a flat tone, his brows wiggling playfully despite his monotonous words.</p><p>“Can’t you just leave me alone?”</p><p>“Thought about it, really. But, well, something drew me to you.” Dabi scoffs, knowing full well it was because his position triggered a primal memory in the birdbrain. How many times had he come running when he caught Dabi in this position? Nearly all, save the times he purposefully hid away. “We don’t have to talk, but I thought you could at least use the company.” A silence fell between them, Dabi more than pleased with not speaking to the man he used to be completely enthralled with. He was no longer the same, tainted by the compulsion and tricks of the Commission. It infuriated Dabi to an extreme he never thought possible, knowing he was being taken advantage of by the man who used to be his best friend. His closest confidant. What made it worse was that he was taking advantage of those he had grown close to in his absence from the Heroes he grew up with. All he wanted was to lean against Hawks, forget the current bad blood between them, and live in the warmth you had promised him. The promises he had made. To Hawks. Just as quickly as he was mournfully reminiscing, he was seething. No, he did not want to be comforted by this ‘Hero.’ He wanted to break him, to hurt him, to tear him apart just as he had been by the betrayal of the man who promised to never fail him. But Hawks did, he failed miserably. Pulling himself from his bittersweet conflict, Dabi stood and walked off without a word.</p><p>                “What the shit!?” Shigaraki shrieked when Dabi walked into the headquarters. “Patchwork! You had a mission!”</p><p>“Couldn’t get her this time,” he replies with voided emotion, his voice but a deep rumble in his throat. Shigaraki clutches around the DS in his hands, nearly dropping all five fingers over the device before quickly catching himself.</p><p>“We <em>need </em>her if this plan is going to work!”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I know. Quit your whining, already. I’ll get her, okay?” The mottled blueette sneers under his breath, returning to his game to keep his temper. Dabi hates the plan, even if he was the one to devise it. The moment he saw you, instant regret sunk into his gut like a ball of lead. It was wrong, to use you to get to Hawks, but it was a last-ditch effort, having come short too many other times trying to foil the spy’s plans. He was still working to figure out who Hawks was, his real name, specifically. None of you had ever slipped up to reveal that information, strictly living your lives by the names the Commission forced you to go by. Dabi doubted <em>you </em>even knew Hawks’ real name, or that he knew yours. But Dabi would get the truth, from both of you; he had to. As long as you complied, he could get away without hurting you. He had no intentions of even misplacing a hair on your head, far too precious to him to consider causing you even the slightest pain.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>                                “Hawks,” his name came out like a gentle purr as your hands fell to his lower stomach, balancing yourself on your fingertips. The mix of a groan and a pant tumbled from his mouth as he helped guided you up and down, doing everything in his being not to power thrust up into you. You repeated his name with the same breathy adoration, your nails slowly beginning to scrape against him as you ground your hips down harder, making his cock hit you in just the right spot. Even with being lost in the heat of your tight cavern, he could not escape the sneaking suspicion lingering at the back of his mind. Before you took notice, he had returned home, you looked listless, a far away daze clouding your normally bright eyes. Rarely did he catch you with such a forlorn expression. When he went to question if you were alright, you perked up, the first note of his voice sending you into euphoria.</p><p>A scream of his name brought him back to reality, refocusing just as your walls clenched around him with a strangling hold. He cursed under his breath, losing any cognitive function as he gripped your hips and drove himself up with as much speed and power he could manage. You gasped and writhed on top of him, incoherently muttering that you could not take it, it was too much. “You’ve got one more in you, I know it,” he panted as he bounced your body in tune with his thrusts. His golden eyes locked on the way your breasts bounced above him, a sheer sheen of sweat coating your body. A heavy growl rumbled at the very back of his throat, so engrossed with your beauty he could barely manage it. He loved you when you were like this; butt naked, covered in sweat, cheeks blistering red and wet from tears because of your overstimulation. Every wanton moan and gasp that he fucked out of you pushing him closer to the edge. Hawks continued to help guide you up and down his throbbing cock with one hand, the other coming around to rub circles into your clit, edging you closer to another orgasm. Your head dropped backwards, spine bowing the second he started, a pleasurable scream piercing his ears as another orgasm sent your body and cunt into tightening spasms. He moaned out loudly, fucking you through the orgasm as he reached his own. A few low grunts rumbled out of him as he twitched inside of you, painting your inner walls white. When his mini thrusts finally stopped, you fell forward, barely catching yourself on your forearms to stop yourself from slamming into him. You laid there, panting, and trying to regain your breath as you both came down from the highs. You suddenly giggled into the wet skin of his chest, your damp locks clinging to both of your bodies. “You really love to make my life more difficult.” He wrapped an arm around the small of your back, securing your body against his in fear of you deciding to get up to sneak off to the bathroom. He wanted to know what had been bothering you earlier, what had spurred on your comment. Hawks placed a gentle kiss to your forehead as he worked up the courage to ask, “Why’s that?” You tilted your head up, your cheek pressed against his shoulder as you stared into his eyes. Hawks felt his breath catch in his throat, your sparkling adoration towards him slowly simmering into a regretful resolve. He had never seen you look so sadly at him, as if you were regretting the moment you had just shared together. You did not regret it in the slightest, but a stinging guilt was nagging in your stomach. The guilt of knowing <em>he </em>was out there. Your missing puzzle piece, the one who had been the reason you two turned out to be incredible. Without Dabi, you would have crumbled, and you doubted Hawks would have any human personality left. You could not bear to tell him the truth, the full truth, following such an otherworldly love-making session. “I met Dabi today,” your voice was barely above a whisper, so quiet the sound of a distant horn would have covered the statement. His breath hitches in his throat with such a force you feel his chest sink in. “He didn’t seem as ruthless as everyone claims. He reminded me of him, in a way.” Hawks forces back the disagreeing snort lingering in his reflexes.</p><p>“He’s nothing like our Dabi.” You want to agree, but knowing the truth keeps you from doing so. You desperately want to explain that patchwork Villain <em>is </em>your Dabi. You let it go, though, not ready for that conversation. Not so soon after discovering the man still breathes air from this realm. Both of you had thought he was dead, which made discovering he was alive that much more painful. You could not put Hawks through that trauma right now; knowing your missing lover was alive this entire time and had casually decided he no long fit into your lives. Agreeing to disagree, you give Hawks a kiss before sinking into the bed, exhaustion claiming your body. He curls his wings around you, as he does every night, pulling you into him.</p><p>                4am rolls around and you slip out of Hawks’ embrace, slipping on one of his t-shirts as you slink off to the kitchen to grab something to drink. Before you can flip the light on, the familiar darkness clouding your vision is strangling and unbearable to breath in. You feel something tighten around your throat, and as your hands fly to your face, you feel the cloth sack bagging your head. You can activate your quirk, but it would be useless, you cannot see your target. Not that you need to see them for your quirk to work but hitting the bastard would be a hell of a challenge. An unfamiliar female voice tries to lull you into submission, but she only eggs on your anxiety. You almost yelp when the cool metal of a blade dances across your exposed outer thigh, but your body falls limp. Dabi had seen the white runes of your body flare up, your protection. If you managed to fully active it, they would force him and Toga away from you. He is quick to catch your body, shooting Toga a bloodcurdling glare for cutting you. She gives a pout in response to his silent scolding. Dabi creeps out of the house with you draped over his arms, leaving Toga behind to explain exactly what Hawks had gotten his lover into. It is no more than a few hours later when Hawks wakes up, a chill from the missing body pulling him from the sweet clutches of slumber. He groggily calls out for you only to have silence greet him. He dresses in his Hero costume, leaving the jacket behind as he stalks through the house, his shouts of your name becoming exasperate. Leaving without telling him is completely out of character for you, and he knew you were off for the day. His heart slams into his ribs as he turns into the kitchen, finding the bloodthirst blonde at the table, twirling a knife around her fingers. “About time!” She cries, her head tipping back. Toga was growing impatient waiting for the simpleton to awake. “Your <em>lovely </em>Rune isn’t here! She’s on an adventure with your <em>best </em>friend!” Neither of them knows how true her claim is, even if it felt like a lifetime ago, he had assigned Dabi that title. He swallows thickly, quick to pick up on what she means.</p><p>“Where?” Toga says nothing to give away a precise location, instead balling her hands into fists and rubbing them against her eyes. After a few moments of repeating the motion, Hawks realizes it to be a mockery of someone crying. He pieces the crumb of a clue to a location; the abandoned building he had caught Dabi on top of the night before. He does not bother to grab his jacket, or even shoo the Villain from his house. The moment he steps out into the world, he darts off in a fury of fluttering feathers.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>                You are in one of the upper levels of the building, but not quite all the way up. Dabi has you secured to a seat, a mix of rope and thick chains tying to down to ensure you cannot escape. Questions burn into your tongue like a brand, but you refuse to speak with him. You are furious he would go to such lengths, and for what? Not daring to ask his reasoning makes it impossible to pinpoint his resolve for kidnapping you, but you doubt the answer will do anything to quell the wrath boiling inside. It has been hours of tense silence, but Dabi makes just as much of an effort to converse as you do, which is none. A gust of wind intensifies, starting from well above the building and swooping closer. Without looking, you both know it is Hawks. Moments later he zips through one of the windows, rolling as he crashes through the glass. His entire face is ignited with a scalding rage, all of it pointed to Dabi. You tense in your seat as he plucks a feather from his wings, holding it out threateningly to the blue eyed male. “What the <em>fuck </em>is this about, Dabi?”</p><p>“You, clearly.” Dabi keeps a much more casual, relaxed air about him as he interacts with Hawks. Things can be quick to get out of hand, Dabi never taking kindly to being threatened. He is much too close to you for Hawks’ comfort, and the only reason he stilled on attacking. “I’ve been suspicious of you for a while,”</p><p>“So, you keep saying.”</p><p>“I don’t buy your little mole cover. I think it’s a ploy to gather information on us. But right now, I have a more interesting bone to pick.” Turquoise and gold lock in a heated stare-down, neither relenting from the piercing gaze of the other. “Hawks, such a strange name, wouldn’t you say?” Dabi drags a finger along your jaw as he walks behind you. Hawks visibly stiffens at him touching you, but you remain unphased. “<em>It’s just Dabi,</em>” you tell yourself, working the fear away that is bubbling up in your gut.</p><p>“Rune, Hawks. Both are clearly not your real names, so why not just tell them to me?” Your neck nearly snaps as you crane your head around to look at Dabi. Your names? That is what all this was about? Why did that matter? “Come on, <em>Hawks</em>,” Dabi wraps a bruising hold around your throat, you choke immediately from the pressure to your windpipe.</p><p>“Stop!” Hawks orders, a warning step as he inches closer, wings gearing up to take flight as he brings the sharpened feather up higher.</p><p>“Come on, Hawks! What are you going to do!?” Dabi abandons you, one of his arms enveloping with those stunning blue flames you and Hawks used to be so fascinated with. God, how had you not realized it was him sooner? Azure flames, it should have been a dead giveaway. Both men’s lips have curled back into a snarl, Dabi’s far more sinister and taunting than Hawks’. “Are you going to betray her, too!? To save yourself. How many people have you taken advantage of, birdbrain? Can you even keep count of them anymore!?” Dabi’s walls are crumbling as he lets his betrayal run rampant. “Twice did so much to encourage you! He actually cares about you, you know!? He wants to see you get away from the Hero scum that surrounds you, but I think you’re right where you belong!” His flames start to lick at the pads of his fingers on his opposite hand, his quirk growing stronger with the more emotion he releases. “Come on, Hero! What’s it like being up there!? Big number two! Does it get lonely? Is that why you have to knock people down and pretend to pick them back up!? Did you forget who put you up there!?”</p><p>“What the fuck are you talking about!?”</p><p>“You know I’m the one who put you up there, Hawks. On that pedestal you sneer down at everyone on. I’ve picked you up off your feet countless times, only for you to take advantage of me! How many times did I say ‘fuck ‘em’ when they laughed at you for falling!? Huh!?” His pulse was pounding with such strength he was certain Dabi could hear it from across the room. You paled as Dabi revealed his identity, indirectly or not. Your own chest was heaving, angst filling you at the growing tension.</p><p>“Dabi, stop! Please!” He ignored your cries, but they only confuse Hawks more. He is yet to put two and two together, too far in denial to accept the truth pecking at his frontal lobe. Dabi growls with a mix of annoyance and patience run thin, shooting a heavy stream of fire at Hawks. He is quick to dodge, but is not spared as a few feathers get singed, soot staining his skin. “Dabi!” Your heart is in your throat, tears threatening to spill over. A rain of red comes off Hawks’ back, pouring down on Dabi. Just like Hawks, he is quick and skilled when it comes to battle. He fries the wings to ash, letting the gray and white flakes wash over him in victory.</p><p>“I did everything to keep you close!” Hawks screams back, finally letting that sneaking suspicion consume him. “I was scared to leave you alone, Dabi! Because I was terrified you would become <em>this</em>!”</p><p>“You never knew I’d become this!”</p><p>“I thought you were <strong>better </strong>than this!” Quirks are not enough for the two, both disengaging theirs as they stalk closer to each other. Both have their fists balled, ready to brawl it out to the bitter ends. Your pitiful cries and shrieks for them to stop, falling on deaf ears, too consumed by their overflowing emotions. You rock against the chair, but it is bolted to the floor. This does nothing to stop you, thrashing around like a mad woman, trying to stop the fight before it gets out of hand. Their screaming battle continues at a piercing volume, the blows of body shots only adding to the fuel to the fire. Tears flow down your cheeks like a waterfall, unable to ebb them and accepting the wetness as the droplets fall straight to your chest.</p><p>“I caught you every time you fell to your knees!” Dabi bellows as his fist makes a connection to Hawks’ jaw with a resounding crunch. “I pulled you to your feel and held you! For you to fucking <em>betray </em>me!?” Another blow, this one to his gut, enough force behind it to conjure a trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth. You get desperate, watching as Hawks struggles to get any counter attacks in. His mind is in a dark fuzz that he cannot escape from, riddled with memories of the boy who made him smile for the first time in years. The boy he told all his deepest secrets to. The boy he experienced so many firsts with. His first love. He cannot bring himself to fight back, the guilt of spying on him, using him, plotting against him, resenting him all too much for the young Hero to handle.</p><p>“Touya! Keigo!” Not even their real names pull them from the clutches of heartache and sorrow they spent years perpetuating in. Something in you snaps, unable to witness your lost lover end the life of the man you both loved. The ancient symbols that reside under your skin glow onyx, snapping you of your restraint. A hand falls in the direction of Hawks and Dabi, both straightening and pulling apart with the blood stopping sound of their bones cracking. They do not break, but the strain of your control makes them creak in ways that make both want to gag. Your fingers are tensed to a point they ache, feeling ready to snap free of your body, but you are past the point of control.</p><p>“<strong>Enough</strong>,” your voice comes out as if you are calling into a void, summoning forth the most damning, wretched creature you can conjure. Both men tense, but not from your control. No, they are reminded of the true, dark power that resides in you. One that would make even the most critically acclaimed Villains seem like child’s play. You hardly ever use your black runes, knowing the fear they strike into anyone who encounters them. The terror and bile the power rises in your own self. The two are drawn closer to you with a few careful flicks of your wrist, dropping them to their knees before you. Neither look up from the floor, and you do nothing to force them to meet your hardened, icy stare. The black fades to nothing as you coax yourself from the helplessness you felt earlier. “What happened to us?” The question is not directed at either specifically, it is a general wonderment that had been rattling your mind since you saw Dabi the day prior. “We promised to protect each other. Save each other from the pain of our past and help sooth any future injuries; emotional or otherwise. When did we lose sight of that?” You do not expect an answer, but Dabi manages to choke his own out.</p><p>“When I thought I could live without you.” He hates himself when his attention drifts from you to Hawks, “Either of you.”</p><p>“When I fell, and no one noticed it. No one can catch you if you’re falling in the shadows.” The shame is striking in Hawks’ tone as he speaks. When everyone stopped communicating, when intimacy became too much to bear while running from the demons littering your mind. Everyone was overwhelmed and no one was willing to add their burdens on the other. You slip to the floor in front of them, one hand over Dabi’s and another over Hawks’.</p><p>“I’m tired of the shadows. I’m tired of the loneliness in the clouds. On our pedestal. I want to come down,” you focus on Hawks, knowing for yourself he is far more guilty of this than you, “I want to walk in the sunshine again.”</p><p>“With our names in the sky,” Hawks says quietly, referring to the night you all went to one of the festivals together. During the firework display, you all used your quirks to etch each other names into the sky with the glittering explosions. To see what it felt like for the world to know your names and the goodness you would bring to a broken society. Hawks’ free hand reaches over, cover Dabi’s. “I’m sorry,” the whisper in sincere, a tear rolling down his cheek as he quickly bites at his lower lip. He is overcome with his own guilt and the intensity of realizing how much he longed for the man who had still, always, been right beside him. His chin drops to his chest, a broken record of ‘I’m sorry’ slipping past his lips as he releases the gut-wrenching sobs. He had been so close to the man he missed most in life. <em>Needed </em>the most in his life, and spit on the ground he walked on countless times. While praising the man who helped turn him to the darkness he lived in, not that he knew that, yet. Neither had paid attention when you called out their true names. You stand, their hands still intertwined with yours, “We’re going home.” Dabi’s head jerks up, a flush of uncertainty and disbelief evident across his battered features. Hawks looks over at the Villain before following your lead, refusing to let go of either of your hands.</p><p>“All of us,” he confirms, patiently waiting for Dabi to make his decision. “We’re not whole without you, Dabi.”</p><p>“This – how – how do you expect this to work? We just tried to kill each other!”</p><p>“That’s an issue for tomorrow,” you answer, gently squeezing his hand. “Or the day after. But right now, I can’t go another minute without you. <em>Both </em>of you. I’ve missed you so much, Dabi.”</p><p>“W-we both have,” the winged male softly stutters out, a pink hue dancing across his scraped and bruised face. Whatever issues lingered could be resolved at another time. Right now, there was a deeper pain to satiate. One that had been burning in both Heroes since their cocky friend became a phantom. A ghost of happier times where things were less complicated, and laughs flowed freely. When bonds were not forced for a hidden purpose, to gain information and stab the other in the back. The silence ticks away in comfortable minutes as Dabi claws at any semblance of common sense. He wants nothing more than to give in, but he knows better. Even if Hawks is tainted, you can still save him. Dabi has been so consumed by treachery, there is no hope for him, so he thinks.</p><p>“I won’t ever give up on you,” you promise him once more, and he throws any notion of refusing the offer aside. Just as all of you had been at one point or another. He rises to his feet, a soft resolve lingering in his hooded eyes as he gives both of your hands a squeeze, signaling his agreeance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to follow my twitter @VictoriaWitch2 for requests or to watch the general fuckery of my mind!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Otherworldly (Yandere! Dabi & Yandere! Hawks)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's my birthday week, so expect a lot of self-inserts, Dabi, Hawks, Shishu, and Itachi! <br/>Also, if the appearance of my character and my tattoos give away my identity; hello friend! Welcome to the sin bin. Your friend is a fucking mess.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                “Got it, got it!” She screams, pumping her legs faster as she extends the stick out, catching the ball in the net with a perfect cradle. She hears her younger brother groan in irritation, constantly being so easily defeated by his older siblings chipping away as his carefully built up confidence. Amaya cannot help it, her natural competitiveness too strong to dissuade her from giving him an easy win. She and her older brother snicker, bumping fists as they pass each other, circling their younger brother and his friend like two wolves stalking pray. “They make it so easy,” she teases, locking a mocking stare on the brunette boy carefully watching her. She does not miss the way his hazel optics trail across her body, or the way he quickly looks away, mentally chastising himself for checking out his friend’s sister. She snickers, feeling a similar stare from the boy’s twin that is observing the lacrosse game from the brick wall circling the outside patio.</p><p>“Come on, food’s ready!” Her dad shouts, placing a lid over the container containing the plethora of burgers and hotdogs. The four of them discard the lacrosse sticks in the yard, using them to keep track of their positions for when they return to the game later. In her strides towards the house, she stops to grab her drink off the cement step.</p><p>“Thought you finished that,” Brandon, her older brother, comments with a teasing lilt. She rolls her cerulean eyes, taking a sip of the light-yellow liquid.</p><p>“I was close, but <em>someone </em>decided he needed help beating the children.”</p><p>“I did not <em>need </em>help, I preferred it.” He locks an arm around her neck, pulling her closer as his knuckles rub into her scalp. Amaya lets out a pain groan, jabbing an elbow into his side in attempt to free herself of his assault.</p><p>“I <em>preferred </em>drinking my vodka, thank you!”</p><p>“Drink it now,” the younger brother, Raiden, calls as she steps through the doors to the kitchen. She rolled her eyes, one hand falling to her hip as the other keeps a firm grasp on the handle of the silver cup.</p><p>“No, I planned to stare at it all day.” She looked at the twins before squeezing between the multiple bodies getting food, opting to raid the fridge. “Yo, broccoli boys! What do you want to drink?”</p><p>“Thought we were the cabbages,” the one farthest from her mutters, trying not to meet her stare. Gage, the oldest, is keen on keeping his lingering gazes to a minimum while around Raiden, knowing how much her brother hates that his friends are attracted to her. She waves a hand, repeating the question before claiming they will get nothing if they keep dawdling. “Anything you’ve got!”</p><p>“Dangerous game,” her older brother’s girlfriend says with a soft laugh, noting the devious glint behind Amaya’s eyes and the way her lips curl into an almost sinister grin.</p><p>“Mixer?”</p><p>“Sure,” Adam, the younger twin, answers. At first their bewilderment to everyone’s horror seems justified as she grabs two solo cups, filling each with a bit of water and dumping in the lemonade flavored powder package. After adding some ice, the cups are still less than half-way full. When she reaches across the counter and grab the bottle of Deep Eddy’s, they still seem unnerved, until she tops off their drinks with the lemon-flavored vodka.</p><p>“Good fuck,” Adam grunted, begrudgingly taking the drink from her hand.  </p><p>“I’ve told you she makes strong drinks,” Raiden snickers as he sips on his beer. She watches as they nearly choke on the mixed drinks, her and Brandon looking at each other while teasingly scoffing out a ‘lightweight.’ The two of them tease him and their younger brother relentlessly about being underage, despite the fact they all are gearing up to turn twenty in a matter of a few weeks, or a couple months in the twin’s cases. She returns to the backyard with the rest of her friends and family, taking a seat by the speaker and her old cellphone she exclusively used as an iPod at this point. She audibly laughs at the first note of the next song to come on, Brandon furrowing his brows at her, unsure of the song that is playing.</p><p>“Who?” Raiden asks incredulously as the drop of a name he does not recognize.</p><p>“Bakugou,” she snickers, pointing to the character who sits at the top of her forearm. “It’s a good song, eat your food and zip it.” He rolls his blue eyes, returning to his food and conversing with his two friends. Her mother mumbles something about her ‘stupid comic tattoo’ under her breath, eliciting a thick chuckle from the blonde female. Both of her brothers were growing their tattoo collection, albeit at a much slower pace than herself. Amaya’s father was covered, and her mother spotted a whopping total of three, but she never had an issue with the ink in her daughter’s skin. <em>Until </em>she came home with one, she deemed ‘stupid.’ The only one for her to currently disapprove of was the half sleeve of Amaya’s favorite My Hero Academia characters, all in chibi form for extra cuteness. “My body,” she reminded her with a singsong voice that only made her grumble more, to Amaya’s pleasure. In a matter of a month the woman went from having three tattoos to thirteen, with the promise of quite a few more to arrive within the upcoming months. At the end of the song a static pop rippled through the air, creating an electric shock that made a chill creep down her spine. A thickness filled the air that made everyone feel as if they were choking under a livewire. From their confinement inside the sunroom, her parents three dogs began a mixture of growls, barks, and a few whimpers. She turned to look over to the neighbor’s house, ignoring the direction everyone else seems to be focused on.</p><p>“A-Amaya,” her mother chokes out, pulling her attention to the appropriate direction. As if on instinct to seeing her brothers go rigid, she jumps to your feet. Her fight or flight response had always been one that had her fists balling up in front of her face. All sense of intelligence drained as she saw two figures come into sight, having been hidden by the tall hedges that covered the front of the sunroom. “I-isn’t that?” She nods to Raiden’s unfinished question, pointing to two of the figures permanently colored into the flesh of her forearm, both stacked below Bakugou. Bright cerulean eyes pierce her into place, unsure how to process the men before her. Questioning everything, she turns to look at her drink. She stares intently at the kraken adorned cup, mentally calculating how much she have had to drink. Two, she had only had two drinks. She is not a lightweight, that would not get her to a point of envisioning two anime characters. A flash of motion out the corner of her eyes has her reacting on reflexes, following Brandon to grab her lacrosse stick as he grabs his own, intent on using them against the intruders.</p><p>Dabi and Hawks.</p><p>“Didn’t know there were any cons around here,” she muses, convincing herself the two are merely excellent cosplayers. That <em>is </em>the only reasonable explanation. Dabi quirks a brow to Hawks, who only gives a shrug in return. When the villain steps closer, she raises the lacrosse stick as if it is a bat, and she are <em>ready </em>to swing. Dabi snickers, “Now, doll. No need for any violence.” When azure licks up from his wrist to the tips of his fingers, her mouth goes dry. A spider creeps up her spine, untouchable from under the confines of her skin. She cannot fight the shiver that rolls over her shoulder as he speaks, “Unless that’s something you would want.” His hand points in the direction of Brandon, who she mindlessly throws herself in front of, ‘weapon’ still drawn and ready for an attack. Her brain is running at warp speed, still trying to come up with any logical reason behind this occurrence. Her mother, the twins, and Brandon’s girlfriend have all huddled towards the stairs she was perched on, leading up to the door for the living room, which is always locked. Much to everyone’s dismay in the current situation. Raiden stands defensively in front of them, but still behind their father, who is standing where the grass meets the patio; watching as she protects her older brother from two unfairly strong opponents. A voice she hardly recognizes as her own comes out, summoning the power to finally speak.</p><p>“Who – <em>what </em>are you?”</p><p>“Aw, poor little bird. I think you know! We’re on your arm, after all,” Hawks answers with a soft chuckle, pointing to the obvious display of him and Dabi resting all so clearly on her exposed arm. Amaya shakes her head furiously, laughing as the absurdity.</p><p>“They’re <em>anime </em>characters. They don’t exist. So, who the <em>fuck </em>are y –“ her resolve begins to dissolve as Hawks’ wings stretch out. For added flourish, he flutters them a few times, lifting his feet from the ground for a few moments before gracefully floating back down. She is on the verge of a breakdown, everything moving in slow motion as Brandon begins screaming at the two, pushing her behind him as he refuses to accept what is on clear display in full view of everyone. Golden and turquoise orbs narrow to a pointed glare on the tall blonde, his build much wider than either of them, but not blessed with superhero powers like them.</p><p>“No one is getting in the way of us taking our darling,” Dabi sneers with his famous, malicious smirk that would normally make her soul soar. The mention of ‘darling’ sends a coldness through her that not even death could bring, her body and soul going painfully numb. While darling is not an uncommon name for beloved people, she <em>knows </em>that is not how Dabi means it, and realize just how much more dangerous this situation is. Before she can blink, Dabi has a hand wrapped around Brandon’s throat, his fire-covered hand dangerously close to her brother’s chest. Hawks’ wings have thinned, a cloud of red lingering over the rest of the on lookers, ready to let his sharp as blades feathers rain down.</p><p>“Stop!” She takes a step towards Dabi and Hawks, hands up in a symbolic white flag. “I’ll cooperate, just, don’t hurt my family.” They pass untrusting glances, not moved by her claims. In a fit of desperation, she chucks the lacrosse stick to the other side of the yard and strides up to Hawks, her movements more cemented in their certainty than the logical part of her mind. Cautiously, her hands press against his chest with a softness that makes him feel as if she is terrified touching him with make him vanish. Hawks chuckled, wrapping an arm around her back, his hand settling in the center of her back as he pulls her flush against him. In such proximity, he can feel her heart thundering against her chest, damn near threatening to burst from the cavity. Hawks hums and gives Dabi a swaying tilt of his head, as if to convey his approval of her behavior. Almost disappointed, Dabi allows his fire to fade, using any power he can muster to throw Amaya’s brother towards the rest of the family huddle. He mutters something she vaguely makes out before a black and purple swirl forms in the air, confirming her suspicion of how they arrived. She spares her family a glance, one she knows for fact is going to be her last, before swallowing thickly and closing her eyes as the three of them sink into the darkness.</p><p>“H-how is this possible?” She asks when they arrive in the middle of an all too familiar bar. “Why me? Why am I here!?” Her self-preservation kicks in, surging her into another fit of range and the need to defend herself. Ripping from Hawks’ hold, Amaya stand off in front of the pair, hands once again drawn in front of her face, assuming a fighting stance. Dabi snickers, amusement swirling behind his lidded expression.</p><p>“You were right, birdbrain. This one is going to be much more fun than the others.”</p><p>“<em>Others?</em>” Her sky-blue orbs shift between the deadly combo, trying to settle her ragged breathing.</p><p>“At one point, you wished for something to take you away from your life. Someone to save you from what you were going through.”</p><p>“Y-years ago! When I was depressed a-and didn’t have any worth-while bonds!” Her defense is weak, knowing full well that even till this day, she had wished to escape to another world. Up <em>until</em> this day, that curious wish was now crumbling. Hawks circles her, a crimson wing enclosing her and bringing her closer to his body.</p><p>“We’ve been trying to answer some of those calls for something more.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about how,” Dabi interjects, seeing the question forming on her lips.</p><p>“You see, we found a few darlings who wanted the same thing. But they were just so boring!” The way he says it is like talking of toys that no longer suited their fancy. Hawks smiles down at her, brushing a few of the baby hairs from her face that never managed to get sucked up into her high, messy bun. “I mean, sure, they were more than willing to please. But no one challenged us. The moment we showed up they were on their knees,” Dabi snickers at Hawks’ comment, the gleam in their eyes communicating just how literal he meant the words.</p><p>“But you,” Dabi slithers forward, an arm snaking around her hip as he sandwiches the frightened woman between him and his partner in crime. “You put up a fight. Hell, you even tried to <em>protect </em>your family.”</p><p>“T-the others didn’t?”</p><p>“Oh, doll,” the way he cups her cheek feels comforting, the soft smile the scarred villain gives uncharacteristically innocent. “They didn’t even get the chance.” His casual admittance to slaughtering their kidnapped victims’ family sends a wave of nausea over her, forcing her to fight back the acid creeping up the back of her throat. “Now, as much as I love your <em>fire</em>, I would advise cooperating.”</p><p>“It would be such a shame to have to replace you,” Hawks added with a sickly-sweet tone and matching smile. Her gut wrenched, suddenly regretting having the two men inked on to her body, knowing they used that knowledge to secure their sick fantasy of taking her. In hindsight, swooning over the two most-likely-to-be-yandere characters was not the <em>best </em>decision.  </p><p>“Exercise your demons, Amaya,” Dabi says while he tugs at the front of her ringer t-shirt, clearly referring to the statement on the white top. The only thing she can do is blink owlishly into oblivion, asking any power above what she did to deserve such a fate. In her existential crisis, she does not notice the two men leading her off to a bedroom until she hears the lock of the door click into place. Another wave of adrenaline surges through her like a rip current, ducking with unmeasured speed under their arms. She is careful to maneuver around Hawks’ wings as she dives for the door, her shaky fingers slowing her escape. She nearly collapses backwards as those red feathers enclose her, forcing her backwards into the blonde’s arms. Amaya looks up at him, ocean eyes shaking and brimming with tears that make promise of spilling over at any second. “Aw,” Hawks coos as his thumb caresses her cheek, “You’re pretty when you cry.”</p><p>“Tell me, Amaya,” Hawks spins her around to face Dabi, fat drops of liquid rolling over her skin as she blinks. “Are you crying because you’re scared? Are you sad we took you?” It was a combination of both and much more. Amaya had always been a frustration crier, her emotions often easily overwhelming her. Being kidnapped and having all her escape attempts foiled, while simultaneously trying to accept her current situation, was too much. She opens her mouth, a scowl across her reddened face, ready to spew all the venom in the world, but only a broken sob spills from her lips. She slaps a hand over her mouth to hide her weakening resolve, but her chest is already heaving, shoulders vibrating with vigor, and her throat constricts as it fights back the upcoming sobs. Dabi chuckles, a tent beginning to form in his pants as her disheveled appearance strokes the darkness that resides in him. While Hawks is not as attracted to her fall, he is equally pleased at how she breaks. Attempting to play ‘good cop,’ Hawks wraps his arms around her from behind, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck while littering the skip with feather light kisses. “It’s alright, little bird,” he promises her with a soft, comforting tone. “You’re taking this all so well.”</p><p>“Well?” Dabi snickers as he strides closer, looming over her threateningly. “She’s having a breakdown.”</p><p>“Fuck you,” she hisses between sobs, her glare damn near enough to cut the man in half. He goes to grab her chin between his thumb and forefinger, only for her to rip her face from him. Her defiance pokes at his anger like stroking a provoked wolf. With a snarl his hand wraps around her jaw, thumb and middle finger digging painfully into her cheeks as he forces her to look at him.</p><p>“Keep it up and I’ll burn you.”</p><p>“Do it. Eat my ash and fucking choke on it.” Hawks giggles delightfully, wiggling his brows at the enraged noirette. Despite himself, Dabi gives a faint laugh, the spark of defiance that had infuriated him moments ago now appealing to him. Never had someone dared him to kill them while simultaneously threatening him.</p><p>“I can’t wait to break you,” Dabi says in a hushed tone that makes every individual hair of her body rise. When his hand slips from her jaw to around her throat, she realizes just <em>how </em>they plan to break her. And she will be <strong>damned </strong>before giving in that easily. No, she planned to give both men a run for their money.</p><p>“Scared?” She asks, referring to the weak grip Dabi has against his windpipe. He quirks a brow at her, only for his lips to part in astonishment as her hand comes up to cover over his. When she coaxes him to squeeze hard, he is more than happy to oblige. “I won’t be tamed,” she promises with a void coldness cast over her expression.</p><p>“Oh, we’ll see about that,” Hawks chuckles, raking his teeth across her shoulder. She shutters at the sensation, her fingers curling at the unwanted pleasure. Enjoying this was the farthest thing from her plan; she simply meant to tire them out in effort to seal her dash to freedom. She may be stuck in another dimension, but like hell would she spend it as a prisoner. While continuing to choke her, Dabi leans down to steal her lips with his. The contrasting textures of his scarred bottom lip and smooth top is, surprisingly, pleasant. The combination of Dabi tightening his grip once more, his free hand rubbing against her stomach, while Hawks continues to nip and lick against her shoulder and rub her hips elicits a soft moan. Dabi takes advantage of her parted lips, using the opening to slip his tongue into her mouth. He is immediately greeted with her own slick muscle, both fighting for dominance, which Amaya refuses to relinquish easily. Dabi digs his fingers into the sides of her throat, cutting off her air flow enough to end their slippery dance. Hawks growls at the sound of her choking on the combined saliva that pooled at the back of her throat, wishing to feel the vibrations of her vocal cords for himself. She reluctantly swallows the mixture, earning a pleased hum from Dabi. She stiffens as Dabi and Hawks lock eyes, appearing to have an unspoken conversation as Hawks grabs the hem of her shirt at the same time Dabi begins to unbutton and unzip her shorts. In a flash she is down to her underwear, both men smirking at the mix-matched set. Her soft, cotton, cheeky underwear are a beautiful coral that looks even brighter against her fair skin. Her bra is a seafoam blue with matching lace along the bottom of the cups and a tiny, navy bow in the center joining the two cups.</p><p>“God, your fucking ass,” Hawks groans, his hands running over the large mounds of flesh.</p><p>“Have you seen her tits?” Dabi chuckles as his fingers dance over the swells of her breasts before coasting along the side and traveling down to feel curves of her waist. “You really picked a winner this time.”</p><p>“Hey,” Hawks grabs Amaya by the hips, spinning her around so her back is facing Dabi. With one hand still firmly wrapped at her hip, Hawks uses his free hand to point at the red lettering that runs along the edge of her panties. Dabi snickers, landing a sharp slap to her right cheek, “Made for sin, huh?” His piercing, lust filled stare rolls from the base of her neck down to her ankles, committing every curve to memory. “Yeah, I’d say so.” The pad of his middle finger traces down the center of her back, smirking at the feeling of her toned muscles tensing. “You’ve got a lot of tattoos, doll.” He muses while admiring the dark, elfish woman that covers majority of her back. “You must love pain.”</p><p>“Definitively has a thing for the Villains,” Hawks snickers, looking at all the people covering her left forearm. “You, Toga, Overhaul.”</p><p>“You, too,” Amaya spats out at Hawks, eliciting a thick, low chuckle from the proclaimed Hero. With cat-like reflexes, she grabbed a wrist of each male just as they moved to grope more of her body. “On the bed,” she ordered with a voice that was impossible to deny. Hawks was quick to comply, but Dabi faltered. Amaya turned to face him, her hands vanishing behind her back to unclip her bra. When Dabi saw the straps over her shoulder fall loose, he grinned and complied. She walked up to Dabi with a shameless confidence, one leg coming up beside his thigh as if she were to straddle his lap. His hand slid up her leg, encouraging her, only for her to pull away and claim her place before Hawks. She let her bra fall to the floor with a purposeful carelessness before climbing into his lap. Her hands fell along either side of his neck, her hips rolling in tune with the way she flexed her stomach muscles. Hawks groaned out, his hands falling to her hips as he relished in the way she grinded against his growing erection.</p><p>“Fuck,” Dabi reached over, feeling along her stomach as she flexed and contoured her body. Her stomach was toned while relaxed, but engaging her core forced a very subtle flash of her abs. She snickered at his apparent engrossment of her fitness.</p><p>“Working out with my brothers has its props,” she admitted with a soft purr when her clothed clit rubbed against Hawks. A lot more props than she would reveal just yet. There was a specific reason she had no issue jumping to fight the two men, and it was because she was confident that if she could get one good hit it, they would be stunned enough for her to get away. Of course, teasing them would prove to be a much more entertaining way to break them. So long as her plan went accordingly. Otherwise, she may just be setting herself up for an even long stint in their care. She rose on her knees, bringing her breasts into Hawks face. When his hands squeezed the large globes together and stuck his face between them, she giggled. He continued to paw at her breasts as he kissed around, tugging on the flesh as he sucked. When he made his way to the center, his tongue flicked over her tiny, pink nipple, eliciting a soft mewl. “Keigo,” she called out, burring her hands in his hair. His entire body went stiff as if rigor mortis had set in over him. A darkness clouded her eyes at his horror. Amaya looked to Dabi to see his face twisting into a snarl. Clearly, she had not been brought into the part of the timeline when Dabi discovered Hawks’ identity. “Oops,” she feigned innocence.</p><p>“H-how did y-you –“</p><p>“Aw,” she placed a finger over his lips, hushing him. “We’ll worry about that later.” With her hands now flush against his shoulders, she pushed him onto his back. She resumed her grinding, mock riding his cock in effort to rile him up farther. Dabi was less than enthused with her game, wrapping a hand around her waist, and slamming her back onto the mattress. She landed with a soft bounce, staring up in shock as Dabi straddled her hips, locking both of her wrists above her head in a single hand. His deranged snarl across his lips, pulling at his staples, made her breath hitch. His hands steadily increasing in warmth reminded her of just who she was fucking with, forcing her to shrink under his hardened gaze. “No, we’re going to discuss it now.” His face lowered closer to hers, his palms continuing to spike in temperature against her cool skin. “How the fuck do you know his name?”</p><p>“I said it earlier, y-you guys are characters in a book when I’m from. H-his name gets revealed.” When the heat vanished, a rise in dominance reasserts her confidence. “I’ve got a pretty solid idea of who you are, too.”</p><p>“Yeah? Who am I?” She craned her neck forward, speaking in a breathy whisper that carried just enough volume for Hawks to hear.</p><p>“Todoroki Toya.” The return of the heat confirmed her suspicion, enticing a triumphant hum from her throat. When she noticed his lack of fear or even anger, she became unsettled. Instead Dabi seemed pleased, <em>thrilled </em>she knew who he was. With the same teasing tone, he whispered back to her, “So, you know who we both are.” He rutted himself roughly against her lower abdomen, making her squeak. “Now we really do have to keep you.” Well, that was not what she expected. She whole-heartedly planned for them to breakout into a fight to the death, not blow over it. Back to Plan A. Her legs swung up, gripping Dabi around his waist before flipping him onto his back, taking place on top of him. He blinked up at her owlishly, disbelief rolling off him in droves. She flexed her legs, guiding his hands over to feel the built muscles of her thighs. No where near as extreme as Mirko, but far more muscular than he expected. “Eight years of gymnastics, four of cheerleading, sixteen of horseback riding, unknown years of weight training, pole dancing.” She leaned down, her hands on his chest, sticking her ass out teasingly towards Hawks. “I’ll crush your fucking skull.”</p><p>“Sit on my face.” Dabi did not miss a beat, staring up at her with all the seriousness he could display. Amaya smirked, tweaking her head to the side in a gesture of approval. She slipped her panties off, taking residence over Dabi’s mouth. His hands wrapped around her thighs, securing her into place as he made haste diving into her folds. Her head fell back, a moan slipping from her mouth as the sensation.</p><p>“Shit,” Hawks murmured, his pants already around his knees, palming himself through his boxers.</p><p>“Get over here, bird boy.” Hawks did not was a second, slipping clear of his tan pants and positioning himself in front of the platinum blonde. She slid her hands under his form-fitted shirt, slowly snaking it upwards as she worked her cool hands over his stomach and up towards his chest. He helped her pull it over his head, tossing it carelessly to the side. Her fingers creeped back down, ghosting over the waistband of his boxers. As Dabi’s tongue thrust into her tight hole, her fingers slipped into Hawks’ boxers, pulling them off as she writhed over the marred male. Trying to combat her approaching orgasm, she stroked Hawks’ cock, admiring the length and decent girth. As she worked Hawks in her palm, Dabi moved on to suck her clit, his tongue skillfully rolling the buzzing nub around his tongue. He slid two fingers into her cunt, groaning at the tightness and realization he should have started with one. Amaya’s head flew forward, her forehead pressed against Hawks’ shoulder as her grip around him tightened. He hissed as the feeling, bucking into her hand. Dabi felt the muscles in her thighs tense, groaning as the though of her suffocating him between her legs. His free hand came up, digging into the plush flesh of her ass and pulling her against his face more aggressively, forcing her back and forth across his face, his tongue never leaving her clit.</p><p>“<em>Shit</em>,” she moaned out, her walls beginning to flutter as the coil in her stomach threatened to snap. Unable to take the teasing, Hawks grabbed the back of her head, guiding her mouth down to his throbbing cock. She kitten licked at the head, collecting his dripping pre-cum onto her tongue before slipping the red mushroom head fully into her mouth. Her tongue swirled him as she slowly increased pressure while bobbing her head back and forth every so lightly. With each backwards movement, the strength she sucked increased until her cheeks were completely hallowed out. When Dabi finally worked her orgasm out, she nearly screamed around Hawks’ cock, taking it to the back of her throat so he could feel the vibrations against him. That alone had him shooting a load down her throat, refusing to pull out until she swallowed every drop. She pulled off him just in time for Hawks to pick her up and drop her back down, this time on her hands and knees. She exaggerated the bow in her back, her chest laying flush against the mattress as her arms extended out in front of her.</p><p>“That’s a position that’s going to get you pregnant, doll,” Dabi half threatened with burning desire, unable to take his eyes off her dripping cunt.</p><p>“I’d love to see you try. ~” She truly would, it would be a valiant effort. Albeit futile. Having been on birth control from every bit of ten years and riddled with infertility issues, breeding was not a concern for her. Not being able to spawn children was a gift she would accept, anyways. Especially if her days were to be spent with these two. She hardly registered the sound of Dabi removing his belt before it was looped around her neck, the cool metal of the buckle and plethora of holes pressing into her. Dabi hand the opposite end in his hand, easily ridding himself of his pants and boxers. He teased her sopping pussy with the head of his dick, groaning out when she surprisingly fucked back onto him, taking him to the hilt. Instant regret filled her at the extreme stretch of her walls. He was far thicker than Hawks, and the bird was a trouble to take to begin with.</p><p>“Surprised?” He chuckled as he pulled almost all the way out before ramming back into her, making her cry out. She <em>should not </em>have been, the bastard radiated big dick energy like a fucking spotlight in the dead of night. Hawks watched Dabi ruthlessly fuck the girl, arousal quickly rising from the sound of skin slapping skin. When Amaya hit her second orgasm, mere minutes after Dabi started, Hawks could not wait.</p><p>“Come on, Dabi. Share.” Dabi nearly growled at Hawks as he came to their side, his hands coasting over her back and gripping her ass that shook like a bowl of jelly with every thrust. At this point he had lost interest in splitting their capture, too engrossed with her to be worried about sharing.</p><p>“D-Dabi,” Amaya called out between throat searing moans and screams as his cock continued to plow against her cervix. “L-let me ride your cock! ~” He reluctantly pulled out of her tight heat, immediately missing the feeling of her trying to milk him dry. He sat with his back against the headboard, watching with a shit-eating grin as she slithered onto his lap. She was quick to guide him back inside, her head craning to the side at the way he filled her up. The way she bounced against him, hips occasionally twirling to grind his cock against her throbbing walls, kept him fighting back endless grunts and groans. Dabi had never been vocal in bed, but this experience was challenging that.</p><p>“Such a slut,” Hawks hisses from behind her, inching his way closer with his golden eyes locked on her ass. She nearly paused when his hands cupped at her full bottom, knowing full well what he wanted. She was no stranger to anal, but she had to be in a specific mood for it. At the back of her mind, she knew there was no choice in this. She stilled, her hips flush against Dabi’s, gently grinding his cock inside of her as she waited for Hawks to enter her. Hawks pushed her at the shoulder blades, encouraging her to bend forward and stick her ass out more. She took a few settling breaths, working to calm herself so the feeling would not be <em>as </em>painful. When Hawks ran the tip of his dick along her filled slit, she thought nothing of it, until she felt him nudge at the space Dabi was already filling. Her desire ridden eyes quickly blew wide, realizing what he planned to do. “H-Hawks, no!” Dabi wrapped his arms around hers, a bruising grip at her shoulders to lock her from escape. Desperation filled her azure gaze, silently pleading him to talk Hawks out of it. Dabi only gave a sinister ‘heh’ in response before nodding for Hawks to continue. In a slow push he forced himself into her already full cunt, groaning out at the extra tension from their combined girth spreading her wide. Tears rolled down her cheeks from the sting of being stretched so wide, mindlessly bucking against them in fruitless effort to escape her impalement. Hawks grabbed her hips, forcing her to still herself and give her time to adjust. His lips pressed to the base of her neck, trailing gentle kisses down her spine and shoulder blades. Dabi massaged her breasts, kneading the flesh with wickedly talented fingers while sucking purple marks into her neck. Their combined efforts distracted her from the pain until it ebbed away to a pressure that made her squirm. Hawks started moving first, the feel of her vice grip and slick walls rubbing his cock already overly stimulating. When Dabi added his own vigorous thrusts into the mix, Hawks was panting. Dabi fucked into her with no restraint, loving every wanton sound to tear out of her throat. Her eyes had rolled into the back of her head, her nails pressing little crescent moons into his burnt flesh. His cock throbbed as Amaya and Hawks called out their approaching orgasm, only encouraging Dabi to fuck her with reckless abandon, determined for the two to reach their highs at the same time. The faintest touch of Hawks’ finger against her clit had her thrashing, teeth sinking into Dabi’s chest as she tried to muffle her euphoric scream. With a toss of his head, Hawks released into her, nearly collapsing back as he pulled out. Dabi grabbed a fist full of her hair, half pulling her bun out as his other guided her to meet his every thrust. She had gone limp, spent from the intensity or her orgasms. Dabi was quick to chase after his own nut, growling like a feral animal as his hips met hers with a force that would leave her thighs red for days to come. “<em>Fuck, shit – ah,” </em>he groaned as he released her hair, now moving both hand to her hips to snap her body against his cock. “You ready for me to fill you up?” She nodded against his shoulder with a drawn-out whine. His hand came down across her right cheek, the sting from the contact making her jolt. “I need to hear it. Come on, slut. Tell me how much you want my cum.”</p><p>“D-Dabi! Please!”</p><p>“Please, <em>what</em>?” He snarled into the crown of her skull, another harsh slap coming across the same ass cheek.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>! P-please, cum in me! God, <em>shit</em>! Dabi! ~” She slowly started to fuck him back with a newfound energy, his dirty talk rising her from the dead. His head smacked against the headboard, now trying to prolong his release to feel her ride him just a little longer.</p><p>“Your pussy is so <em>fucking </em>tight. I could fuck you into oblivion.”</p><p>“Yes! Do it! Please! Break me, split me in fucking half!”</p><p>That was it, his final straw. He snapped, tossing her off his body as though she weighed nothing. He gripped her hips, spinning her onto her hands and knees before jostling her ass into the air. He rammed his cock into her with every bit of power in him, making her body ride deeper into the mattress. All she could do was scream out, her entire body on fire, every nerve flayed from the overwhelming pleasure. Her cheeks were stained with tears, her throat near raw. All Hawks could do was watch, pumping his palm along his hardened membered as he watched Dabi fuck her into the mattress. He rubbed circles into her clit, the pressure so perfect she saw stars. Her soul was ready to leave her body, so overcome with pleasure. She had never been fucked so good, and her determination to flee the two was quickly dissolving. She screamed out a plea for him to stop, “Dabi, I-I’m going to –“</p><p>“You’re going to cum right on my fucking cock,” he told her with authority. “And then I’m going to fill this pretty little pussy to the brim.” The feeling of his tongue sliding from the bottom of her neck up to her jaw, where he quickly nipped and sucked another hickey into the soft skin, sent her over the edge. Her world fell to black, a silent scream falling past her lips as he clung to the sheets for dear life. Dabi fucked her through the orgasm, quickly reaching his own and thrusting himself as deep into her as possible as he painted her walls a thick white. When he pulled out, she collapsed into the white sheets, ready to give into the exhaustion beckoning her to give in. Her word spun and she was on her back, staring up at Hawks as he positioned himself between her legs, his length teasing her swollen, abused lips. “Oh, we’re not done with you, dove. ~” He crooned, bring his nose down to brush against hers. She sank into the bed, accepting her fate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Follow me on Twitter for requests, questions about your fave fics, updates on my words, and general foolishness. <br/>@VictoriaWitch2</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 9-1-1 (Uchiha Shisui)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Coming back around to one of our Uchiha boys! I considered making this one for Sasuke, but it just didn't fit. Decided to go a little horror route on this one, considering it is lucky number chapter 13! <br/>No beta, today we go down like legends.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                “You understand the gravity of this, correct?” The three dark haired men nod in union, their onyx orbs never leaving the pointed pair in front of them.</p><p>“Of course, Madara-sama.”</p><p>Sasuke rolls his eyes from outside the meeting room, leaning against the door as he listens in. <em>“Always the ass kisser,” </em>he thinks to himself, noting how even in the highest rank of their department, his older brother still acts as if the retiree has any power over him. He gents the sentiment, truly, but to hell with that. It’s not like this was even Madara’s idea, had Sasuke not had inside information on their dilemma, they’d still be rowing up shit’s creek without a paddle and a leak in the boat. When the outbreak first started, it was rather mild. One of two creatures here and there. Aside from being absolutely feral and needing a headshot to take down, they were easy to manage. A bite was guaranteed infection, but at first that was no big deal, either. A bite meant a flu-like illness that one either got over or succumbed to, but nothing out of ordinary from any other unknown virus. But then the mutations started, and the monster’s numbers and attacks started to increase. Bites bred more monsters instead of just an unnamed illness. Cities were blockaded, locked down, citizens forced to stay indoors after certain hours. The monsters, zombies, were less active during the day. As if the sunlight could damage their rotten, desiccating skin.</p><p>Seeing them as the corpses reminded Sasuke of <em>exactly </em>where he had seen this before. Back when he was undercover, spying on Orochimaru. The mad scientist had a ‘daughter.’ Really, she was a child Orochimaru had taken to experiment on. He never gave a reason as to why he decided to keep her instead but grown her certainly yielded results of whatever Orochimaru had groomed. She was calculating, cold, ruthless, and a fucking genius. In the many plots Orochimaru devised to make attacks on the different cities, his backbone to the attack was always her. Her poison, her lethal gasses, whatever biochemical weapon she could devise. Until one day she created something. Something ungodly, unhuman, a work of horror. It was derived from a forbidden scroll and some bioengineering Sasuke couldn’t fathom to understand. That creature had no form of intelligence, simply rampaging around room she had it barricaded off it, observable from the thick glass window that peered down from a floor above. She said it was a work in progress, but she was determined to get it. Once perfected, it would be the perfect killing machine. Able to take out entire cities all under her command, and when the deed was done, all she’d need to do it blow their brains out. Disposable, like everyone and everything else in her life.</p><p>It was thanks to her that Sasuke was able to end his covert mission and return home. His endgame was to either bring Orochimaru in or end his life and neither option ever seemed feasible. Taking him in was near impossible, the man as slippery as a snake. Befitting, given his appearance. But killing him, something Sasuke had considered long and hard over, felt too simple. Like it was an easy out. But one day she got into a fight with him and Kabuto, and both went missing. Sasuke knew they were dead, there was no question to it. Just like everything else she deemed boring and of no use to her, they ended up in a waste bin of hazardous material to be taken out the next day. She was the type to never accept allied, deny herself of any friends, except –</p><p>“Sasuke,” the ravenette lifted his head from his intense reverie, blinking twice before locking eyes with Itachi. “We’re getting ready to head out. Did you need something?”</p><p>“Yeah, actually.” He follows Itachi, Shisui, and Obito to the elevator, not speaking a word until the doors click shut and the ride starts to drift downwards. He didn’t want Madara to hear what he had to tell them, knowing it would only infuriate the elder. “About (name), erm – I mean, (lastname). I know her. She’s –“ he takes a long, deep inhale before hastily exhaling while threading his fingers through his spiked locks. “She’s really not as bad as she seems, alright? She was nice to me, made my years undercover a hell of a lot easier. I know what the reports, what the news, what everyone says. But, believe me, it’s blown out of proportion.”</p><p>Itachi gives a small, placating smile before gently patting the younger male on top of the head. “We’ll be careful with your friend, little brother.” The promise feels empty, his voice devoid of his normal, slightly higher deviance when he truly means what he says. The cool stillness remains, but that tenor is spoken in his every word. Itachi has two truth voices, as Sasuke has noted. One when he’s being friendly, where his voice raises the faintest amount and a genuine smile crinkles the corners of his lips. Then there’s the one where he’s serious, a promise meant to be kept or an order meant to take seriously. His lips always tug to the left, another small crinkle as the bass of his voice drops. Neither of those tells are present when he answers, and it does little to nothing to quell the worry chewing at Sasuke.</p><p>He’s not worried they cannot handle her, the three of them have a more than fair chance of taking her on. They’re allowed to use jutsu when in critical situations, but she’s never followed jutsu restriction laws. Why would she? She’s the Top Wanted S-rank criminal in Japan. He’s worried about her, about them hurting her, or worse – Obito doing what he does best, going off the deep end and killing the target. As much as Sasuke wants to blame it on just needing her to end the influx of zombies tormenting the population, deep down he knows it’s because he cares for her. She’s ….. she’s a friend.</p><p> </p><p>                With a grunt, Shisui loads the last of their equipment into the backseat of the SUV. He claps his hands in swiping motions, as if knocking dust off them. Obito glares at him through pointed optics, already tired of his upbeat attitude. “What the fuck are you smiling about?”</p><p>“What are you so pissy about?” He shoots back with a shit-eating grin, eyes crinkling with the venomous smile at his cousin. Itachi nearly groans, but his composure is concrete and will not break under the measly pissing contest between the two older males.</p><p>“Come on, we have to get going. The hideout Sasuke said she’s at is a three-hour drive away.”</p><p>“Three hours!?” Shisui whines, practically slamming the back door closed before Obito even has a chance to slide into the back. Another glare is directed at the wavy-haired man, grumbling under his breath about immaturity, before ripping the door open to climb inside. Shisui snickers under his breath as he slips into the passenger seat, allowing Itachi to drive.</p><p>“Don’t be afraid to actually step on the gas pedal,” Obito grumbled from the back, slouching in his seat so that his chin in pressed against his chest. Itachi makes no effort to respond, simply passing a brief glance into the rear mirror before adjusting the seat and mirrors to his liking.</p><p>“So, what’s this chick look like?” Shisui asked, idly scrolling through his social media. The tick mark straining against Obito’s head was nearly visible, and for once Itachi had to bite back a smirk at the man’s irritation. Leaning forward, Obito brought his palm down against the top of Shisui’s head, “Are you fucking serious right now!?”</p><p>“Ow!” He rubbed at his bruised crown, placing his phone down in his lap to glare into the back seat over his shoulder. “Yeah, I’m serious! I haven’t seen any mug shots, ya know, being as she’s <em>never </em>been caught!” Obito grumbles under his breath, snatching his own phone to pull up the online Bingo Book. As he does so, Itachi gives a description verbally. He had seen the picture online, provided (begrudgingly) by Sasuke, who had convinced you to take a picture with him at one point. Obito passes Shisui the phone, who clicks on the cropped picture. Naturally, they had to snip Sasuke out of the imagine. He gives a soft hum before locking the device and handing it back, “Should be easy enough to find her.”</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>                Shisui’s claim of finding you easily wasn’t something any of the Uchiha men expected to ring so hauntingly true. Arrive at the base, it was obvious the location had been abandoned for quite some time. But the bass thumping loud enough to be heard from outside was indication enough someone was still there. Their target.</p><p>You.</p><p>Each checked that their guns were loaded, handcuffs in place, batons at the ready. Obito always kept a switch blade in his pocket. The three secure their ‘Uchiha Police Force’ vests before giving each other a silent nod and carefully trudging into the desolate lair. Not a single living thing breathes inside the dark, dusty base. No rats, no mice, not even a simply fly bold enough to creep into the little house of horrors. The sound of music becoming far more overbearing is signal enough that they’re coming up on your location, and the tension is creeping up their spines like a spider trapped under the skin.</p><p>More unnerving than the post-apocalyptic setting that they find themselves in, is how quickly you spot them. As soon as they’re within breaching distance of the door to the room you’ve been lurking in, the music fades to a tormenting thump, and a chipper voice calls out, “Come on it! ~ Oh, it’s so exciting to have visitors! ~” The feminine voice that calls out is sweet and cheerful, albeit a slight slur that Itachi can’t immediately place. Obito, abandoning all formality, calls out to you, “Are – are you fucking drunk!?” The door swings open and your head pops up, a smile beamed straight in the three agents faces, “Not drunk! Just tipsy! ~” Obito and Itachi deadpan and Shisui smiles nervously at you, entirely unsure of how to read the situation. A first for him. “Come, come.” You usher them into the unkept lab with a wave of your hand, jovially swaying from side to side with both hands clasped behind your back, a slight skip in your walk. “I only drink on Tuesdays,” you inform them casually. You aren’t defending yourself, simply clueing them in on some of your habits.</p><p>“It’s Friday,” Obito practically growls.</p><p>“Hm,” you look around at the empty sake bottles littering your once pristine lab tables, shrug, and giggle. “Guess I should stop drinking on Mondays.” Obito’s hands shoot to the sky in disbelief, his neck nearly snapping at he looks at Itachi. Itachi can read the question lingering at his pursed lips, an unspoken, ‘is this really the right person!?’ Itachi clears his throat, the noise capturing your attention.</p><p>“(Name), right?”</p><p>“Yep, that’s me! ~” The sing-song way you answer makes Shisui grin, it’s adorable and makes you seem playful. Nothing what he expected from the most wanted criminal in Japan.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but – (Name), you’re under arrest.” Itachi’s handcuffs are already out and opened, ready to latch them around your wrists. In a split second, the atmosphere in the room shifts. It’s thick and stale, nearly choking the oxygen out of their lungs. Your bright eyes suddenly seem dull and devoid of intention, lost as if the comment he made sent your brain into shut down. Itachi halts his forward motion towards you, weary of the way your bouncy behavior sinks into the ground as if bolted in place. In a blink you’re gone, no longer in front of Itachi.</p><p>“Well, you’re just a bunch of jerks!” You’re behind Obito, a jagged blade pressed firm against his jugular. He’s smart enough to stand still, any motion at all and he’s bleeding out on the floor. There’s a sparkle in your eye that both Itachi and Shisui recognize, blood lust. The pink dusting across your cheeks and nose no longer a sign of intoxication, but an indication of your excitement to spill crimson across the linoleum floors. Your head tilts to the side, lowering lip jolting out in a pout. “I thought I finally had some new friends, but that’s alright,” your pout turns to a blood curdling grin as your free hand comes up and wraps around Obito’s throat. Your fingers push at his jaw, forcing his face closer to yours. Like a bolt of lightning, your knife slides across his cheek and is back at that fatal point. Itachi and Shisui watch, feigning horror, as your tongue laps at the droplets of blood falling from the splice in Obito’s cheek, “I could use some new test subjects, too.”</p><p>There’s procedure to de-escalate, you know it as well as them, but you’re not in the mood to fight the good cop. You’ve already pinned the hot head, precisely why you went for his throat. Literally. You want a fight, a brawl, proof that stripping them of all power and individuality will be a delicious win. After all, if you could do it to your <em>dear old dad </em>taking down a few –</p><p>“Uchiha?” Your eyes flick up to meet Itachi’s, another pout taking residence over your plush lips. This one of disbelief. You know the name, and not because of their prestige, but because of the only person you considered a friend. “You know Sasuke?”</p><p>“He’s my little brother,” Itachi offers up, hoping to latch onto your soft side by using his relationship to the raven-haired boy. You know the trick and scoff, head coiling back as you stare him down over the bridge of your nose. “Shame, he’ll be an only child after this.” Your arm pulls tight as a bow, but you never get a chance to pull the blade across Obito’s throat. A shot rings out, the sound would be deafening if not for how loud you listen to music. The noise still rattles around your brain like loose change, forcing you to stumble away from Obito and the possibility of the next bullet making contact.</p><p>You recover quickly, placing a hand on Obito’s shoulder to use him to propel yourself farther away, shooting a flash of blue in their direction. Itachi grunts as he easily avoids the sharp stream, not too pleased to know you’re a user of water releases. Shisui notices how the thin blade of water slices through the wall as if it were nothing more than a thin sheet of paper. You’re strong, trained, meticulously so. It’s to be expected; you’re Orochimaru’s ‘child.’ Shisui watches how your eyes shift from Itachi, to Obito, to him, and back on a loop. The motions are small and razor sharp, indication just how quickly you’re watching the danger around you.</p><p>But before he can even consider breaking into a fight, his mouth starts moving. “We need your help with your monsters. They’re getting out of hand. A single headshot has turned to three. Bites have led to more monsters being made. They’re evolving, they aren’t stopping.” Just as quickly as he says it, you de-escalate. You mellow, suddenly turning into a muttering mess with your index finger and thumb gripping your chin in thought. Obito deadpans once more, his mouth distended to scream out, what Shisui just <em>knows </em>is going to be an obnoxious ‘what the fuck,’ but he quickly slaps a hand over the loudmouth’s parted lips. You’ve calmed, something they should be grateful for. None of them wanted to get into a fight.</p><p>Scratch that. Itachi and Shisui didn’t want to get into a fight. Obito lived for it.</p><p>The information from Shisui is new to you. Your zombies are no more than a few months old, four at max. There’s no way they should have evolved that fast. And it’s as much of a threat to them as it is you. You programed them with some degree of intelligence, and there’s no saying that level of brain power won’t increase as they continue to turn into more devoted killing machines. Your grip on your face shifts, your thumb pressed against one cheek while the other four fingers strum against the opposite. Careful consideration paints your face, you’re cut off from the world outside. That’s not lost on you. You have no way of knowing what’s going on, and that’s exactly how this situation has spiraled so out of hand. You weren’t monitoring it the way you should have.</p><p>A fog lifts from your vision as you, once again, lock on to the three Uchiha men. All of still on edge, ready to pounce at a moment’s notice. “I’ll help,” is the only answer you offer up. It’s enough for them, nothing more needed for their nerves to settle a degree. “Only because it’s an unforeseen circumstance, and a failure on my end.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t the monster maker be proud of their creation?”</p><p>You glare at Obito, stopping your chore of gathering all your data notes, “Not when the intention was for them to be killed.” You return to collecting notebooks and files, snatching a flash drive off the table, but no laptop to go with it. Itachi says nothing of it but finds the notion odd. Shouldn’t you have a device that <em>allows </em>you to pull up whatever information is stored on that little black stick? As if reading his mind, you answer, “I’m not allowed to have those things. And I don’t know where they stored it. I turned this place upside down looking for it.” He gives a faint ‘hm’ of understanding. Obito leads the way out with you right behind, Shisui and Itachi closing you in from the rear. You pass the decrepit looking building a final glance, wishing a vile farewell to your ‘father’ trapped inside. <em>“Try not to kill Kabuto,” </em>you practically snicker at the thought. What a wonderful turn of events that would be.</p><p>“Uh,” Shisui draws out as you stare at the blacked-out vehicle like a deer in headlights. “Are you alright?” You jump with a start as Obito jumps in the front seat, the lights coming on and the box of metal rumbling. You nearly flinch, backing away from it as your brows knit together. Shisui takes a weary step forward, hands up as a symbolic white flag, “Have – have you never seen a car before?” Ashamedly, you shake your head, ‘no.’</p><p>“If you’ve never seen a car, how did you travel to those cities to make your attacks?” You turn your attention to Itachi, where the question originated.</p><p>“I didn’t. I made the poison or the gas, but I’ve never left the hideout.” Even Obito hears the omission and for a moment his heart skips a beat. Maybe there was some truth behind what Sasuke said. You assisted in the slaughter, but <em>you </em>didn’t commit them. Where your hands free of blood? No. But they weren’t stained by the act, either. Of course, by the way you jumped straight for a kill shot, Obito would be a fool to assume you’ve never killed anyone.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>                Halfway through the ride back to Konoha, Obito and Shisui switch seats. Itachi asked if you would like to ride up front, to see how driving works. For the first time, they receive a timid answer from you. You seem to stumble over your words, eager eyes filled with just as much uncertainty. Shisui only chuckles and ensures it’s no scarier than the zombies you made, and a blush of embarrassment colors your cheeks. You’re not used to being the person in the room who doesn’t know something, and you feel awfully out of your element. While up front with Shisui, the two of you make casual conversations. It’s mostly him asking you questions about how you grew up, and Obito and Itachi listen from the back. You explain that you were never allowed to leave, Orochimaru was too paranoid about you running away or being taken as leverage. You admit that when you were first found my him, he did experiment on you. Those experiments were something he eventually hung over you, a threat to return you to that type of treatment if you fell out of line. You had a quick, smart mouth, but you never did anything to make him think you would deliberately go against him.</p><p>Of course, you would lash out and retaliate every now and then. You would sneak off into the dungeons he kept his test subjects locked in and slaughter them like cattle, anywhere from a quarter of their populations to the full amount. It was an act of mercy in your eyes, anyway. <em>Nothing </em>could be worse than being tested on by Orochimaru. When the sound of a song and a faint snicker came from the back, you turned your head to look at Obito. “What’s that?” He blinked owlishly at you for a moment before shaking the device in his hand, “A cell phone?”</p><p>“No,” you tried to hide your growling frustration. “T-the sound that came from it! What made that?”</p><p>“A TikTok.”</p><p>“A … what?” For the first time since your encounter with the Uchiha men began, Obito cracked a grin.</p><p>“You don’t know what that is?” You turn around in your seat, legs folded under your body, arms across your chest, nose up with your eyes closed in defiance.</p><p>“Clearly not! I was given a phone, but I could only use it for music. Kabuto downloaded anything I liked and …. And that was all I could use it for. Aside from Sasuke and ….. some associates, I never had any contact with the outside world.” Itachi and Obito pass worried glances from the corner of their eyes. They were bringing a blood thirsty killer, with no real human interaction or worldly experience, into one of the most popular cities on Japan. Everything about that spelled disaster, and the only person they could rely on to reel you in, was the equally temperamental Sasuke. Thankfully, they have an ace up their sleeves.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>                When you arrive, Obito and Itachi split to go speak to a man they called Madara. The name rings a far-off bell of familiarity to you, but nothing worth dwindling over. Shisui takes you to his office, saying he’s going to find you something to eat and then he’ll come back to have someone take you down to get a shower and a change of clothes. You don’t miss that he says he’ll ‘find someone,’ meaning he won’t be the one to take you. A little upsetting, for multiple reasons. One, you trust him, something that is usually difficult for you to feel around new people. Or people at all, really. Second, he’s hot and you wouldn’t mind if he slipped into the shower with you. You tch to yourself, mentally chiding yourself for such a thought.</p><p>When the office door opens, you expect to see Shisui sauntering in with a friendly smile and arms full of food. Instead, there’s a woman. She’s decently tall with long, platinum blonde locks that fit perfectly against her sun-kissed kiss. It’s the middle of summer, someone with a tan shouldn’t be surprising, but her skin looks flawless. Even with the litany of images etched into the flesh. Her bright cerulean eyes are friendly, but you don’t miss the wild edge that lingers in the depths. She’s calm, but she’s dangerous. <em>That </em>excites you. “Sorry to spook you,” she says with a small giggle before fully entering the office. By no means if she frightened by you, even as you eye her like a predator aiming for a next kill.</p><p>“No big deal,” you answer with a slow draw, carefully watching as she shamelessly circles you. She’s eyeing you up every bit as you are her. She’s not an Uchiha, that much clear from the physical markers. It’s hard to tell if she works for them, dressed in a black skater skirt with a thin, long sleeve black shirt held together by four rows of buckles. The shirt itself is wide open, nothing in the middle to shield her. She wore a crimson red strapless top underneath, keeping herself covered. The sound of her boots clunk around the floor as she moves, not even the sounds of your breathing noticeable through the stare down. This may be the first time you’ve been intimidated by another person, aside from him. When she rounds to your front again, she beams a blinding smile in your direction and extends a hand to you. “Nice to meet you! The name’s Amaya!” You look at her hand incredulously, trying not to physically scratch at your scalp in utter confusion.</p><p>What the fuck just happened?</p><p>She giggles, keeping her hand in place, refusing to lower it until you take it. “Sasuke’s told me about you before. And Shisui seems to have taken a liking to you. If those two like you, I’m confident I’ll be the next to follow suit.”  </p><p>“Heh,” you give a lopsided smirk at that, finally accepting her offer to become closer. “(Name), but I’m sure you know that.” She hums, using your hand latched around hers to drag you closer, the wheels on the chair nearly screeching at the speed she forces you directly in front of her.</p><p>“I know a lot, more than you think. Don’t try anything funny, (name). You’re not the only one with …. Alterations.” Your throat tightens, mouth going dry as you stare up at her with pupils blown wide, brows furrowed. Off to the side, you watch something sway. The leathery looking material uncharacteristically shiny for something so dark, like soaked obsidian. The spaded end is what confirms your suspicion, a tail. When your eyes lock with hers again, they’re as dark as Orochimaru’s hair, and you nearly wheeze. Amaya releases you once the fear in you is tangible in the air, and she smiles again, darkened features turning bright and sparkly. “Good!” Her voice is far more chipper, and you’re nearly tucked as far back into the chair as possible.</p><p>The office door swings open and Shisui walks in with a tray of food, a goofy smile stuck to his lips. “I wasn’t sure what you liked, so I – oh, hey!” His attention wanes over to Amaya, who offers a delightful smile and wave of her hand. “I was actually going to ask you if you cared to take her to the showers after she ate.”</p><p>“Hm, I think I’ll leave that to you!” Amaya nearly skips as she breezes past him, only stopping beside him to peer over her shoulder at you. “I think I may have overwhelmed her.” Shisui legs out an exasperate sigh, “I told you to dial back the cheer! I don’t think she’s used to it.” Amaya only giggles, eyes swirling with a cloud of darkness before returning normal and striding out as if it were a perfectly normal day. You’re nearly stunned into submission. Left gaping in your chair after her long-vanished figure behind the now closed door. Shisui setting the trap on the desk in front of you is what finally snaps you back to reality, pulled from the million questions littering your mind.</p><p>“Sorry,” he nearly whispers. “That’s Itachi’s wife. She’s really friendly but doesn’t <em>quite </em>know how to turn back the giddiness of new faces being around.”</p><p><em>“Is that what you call it?” </em>You don’t fall for it, knowing full well Shisui has to know how intimidating the woman can be. But it settles on your last though that she may very well be the same as you, and only shows that devilish side when it seems necessary. “Wait!” Your entire face scrunches as you lean over the desk to get closer to the noirette, “She’s Itachi’s wife? The really quiet, stoic guy? They’re married?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he laughs, rubbing the back of his neck. “It seems like a crazy pair, she’s so outgoing and a social butterfly. Always wearing a smile. Itachi is more reserved, but they really complement each other. It’s cute, actually.” He nearly slips and throws out a ‘like you,’ but retracts it before the semblance of a word can even contour his tongue. Once again, the two of you fall into small talk while you eat, occasionally offering pieces to Shisui, which he declines every time. You can’t remember the last time you had food that was cooked, living explicitly on whatever you could pop in the microwave. You never killed Kabuto or Orochimaru, knowing you needed <em>someone </em>to go out to get you food. You opted to turn your ‘father’ into one of your monsters, using the threat of never turning him normal again against Kabuto to keep him compliant. With as much brain power as the silver-haired male had, he was lightyears behind you. And try as he may, creating an antidote to your zombie virus was out of the question.</p><p>Through your talks over your dinner, Shisui manages to turn your face cherry red over a dozen times. He’s a ruthless flirt, and even with as little experience as you have, your silver tongue leaves him speechless a hand full of times. When you finish, he instructs you to leave the tray behind, stating he’ll return in later. For someone who shot at you earlier, as you held a knife to his family member, the two of you have warmed up to each other in record time. Maybe it was because of that adrenaline high moment you can’t help to wonder what he’d look like out of his clothes. He’s no longer wearing his vest, only in a pair of navy work pants and a white short sleeve.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>                The second you step into the shower area, you’re pleasantly surprised. You expected open stalls, something akin to the locker room style showers you’ve seen in a few of the anime’s Kabuto allowed you to watch with him when his mood wasn’t especially damper. The hall is lined with white doors, each having with a green tab just under the handle. “When you lock the door, the tab turns red. It’s how we know if a room is taken or not.” You nod, having figured out the system the moment you laid eyes on it, but would rather let him have his moment. Why? You’re not sure. It’s unlike you to let anyone think they hold any commonsense knowledge over you. <em>“Probably because you want to fuck him,” </em>your inner monologue snarks. You open the nearest door and walk in. The room is rather spacious, opening to a full bathroom, complete with toilet, shower, sink, and enough room to change. There’s a bench along the wall and ledges lining the shower, undoubtably for you to put supplies. “Oh, right!” Before you can turn to even register what he’s doing, Shisui sprints out of the bathroom and up the hall. He returns with some towels, easily more than needed, and a small bag of toiletries. Basic shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and lotion. You vaguely remember taking a bath earlier that day, and even drunk/tipsy you knew to shave once your done relaxing in the steaming water. You trust you won’t need to request a razor. “If you need anything else, just give a yell. I’ll be –“ his voice trails off as you pull your shirt over your head, tossing it haphazardly onto the edge of the bench. His eyes scan over your bare back, taking note of the scars and pockmarks that riddle your skin. He’s not judging, he has his own, but he’s surprised. He shouldn’t be, you said Orochimaru tested on you, that you fought with all of his subordinates, caused prisoner fights and got into a few when you would kill them off. In truth, he just never expected anyone would be able to land a hit on you.</p><p>“Or you can join me,” you tell him in a suave smoothness that makes him feel like he’s free falling. He didn’t need to finish his sentence for you to know he had planned to say he’d be in one of the other showers. “Why waste water, right?” The devious smirk you toss over your shoulder is all he needs before he gives a low, gravely chuckle that sets your skin ablaze. His hands slip around your waist, hands palming smoothly over your stomach as they slip to the waistband of your distressed, black jeans. His lips connect with the junction of your neck and shoulder and his fingers effortlessly undo your bottoms. Your hands have snaked behind your back, working off his pants just as eagerly. When your jeans pool around your feet, he spins you around, allowing you to step out of the dark material as he pulls his own shirt off. You take a moment to drink in his form, only clad in his boxers. He’s far more muscular than you gave him credit for, his stomach shredded and your fingers ache to run over the rippling abs. Shisui chuckles at your shameless gawking, reading the longing expression you give. His hand encircles your wrist, guiding your hand to touch him. The instant your cool skin brushes against his, you’re hooked. Without thinking, your other hand comes up, both moving in opposite directions to worship his abs and pecs in union. So engrossed in the beautiful form before you, you hardly notice how easily he unclasps your bra until the straps hook in between your forearm and bicep.</p><p>You don’t think as you let the article drop to the floor, kicking it over to your growing pile of clothes. Both of you left in only underwear, it’s a silent contest to see who will be stripped bare first. But you have no shame. Your thumps hook into the sides of your panties, exaggerating the arch in your back as you bend over, dragging the material down your legs. You maintain eye contact with him the entire time, seeing the beat his heart skips in the way him pulse jumps during the next beat. It brings a smirk to your face, knowing how easily you entranced him. Not that you’ll dare talk shit about it, knowing he can easily turn this around. You fell into his sinful looks just as easily as he did yours. You expect him to give you the same in return, removing the only thing keeping you from seeing the rod responsible for the more than impressive tent in his boxers.</p><p>Instead, he turns, turning on the shower and fiddling with the temperature. It only takes a few moments before steam is wafting over the curtain and you nearly groan out your gratitude, he can handle the scalding water. By the time you return your attention to Shisui, his boxers are discarded, and he has you lifted in the air, his arms secured under your thighs. You grip at his side as your arms loop around his neck. He steps into the shower with you, your body out of the stream of water, but the steam filling the room is enough to keep you from shivering out of anything other than excitement. His lips pepper feverish kisses across your collar bones, traveling down to the valley between your breasts before licking and nipping over to your right breast. His tongue flicks the sensitive nipple, making you gasp out faintly. His mouth encloses around the nub, tongue working in pressured circles and flicks across the hardened bundle of flesh. It’s been so long since you’ve had this kind of contact with anyone, and you can already feel your arousal starting to drip down your thigh. The sensation makes you whine, cunt clenching around nothing as it begs to be filled. Shisui’s hip roll upwards, rubbing his throbbing cock against your core. You keen at the feeling, thoughts clouded with lust at how large he is. You want him, <em>need </em>him inside you. With the next rut, you match his movements, and the head slips inside. Both of you still, the sensation of the slight stretch and your tight heat clamping around him enough to make both of you forget how to breathe.</p><p>Before he can even think about it, he’s abandoning your ravished breasts, moving his hasty nips higher up as he slowly sinks deeper. He can tell from the way your walls flutter around him, and your nails dig into his shoulder, you need time to adjust. And he’s more than willing to give it. Inch by blissfully painful inch he sinks in until he finally bottoms out. He waits, sucking a red patch onto the swell of your breast to distract you. Pain quicks ebbs into pleasure, making you grind against him for any sense of friction. His thrusts start shallow and slow, not wanting to overwhelm you right away. This is a moment he wants to last; he <em>wants </em>you to feel dizzy and higher than cloud 9 by the end of it all. As his thrusts increase in pace and strength, your brows knit together for a moment. He looks at you and smirks, you’re sure he’d ready to power thrust into your throbbing cunt. Instead, his cock reels farther out and you gasp at the fact there’s still that much of him inside you. You didn’t realize just how long he was until you thought he was nearly all the way out. That’s when he slams back into you, setting a brutal pace that has the head of his dick ramming against your cervix. All you can do in cling to him, gasping and moaning, any brain function on lockdown. You’d never experienced something like this, having yourself stuffed so full of someone reaching as deep as they possible could inside you. Ramming against an area that’s never been touched before, creating a pressure in your stomach so tight it darkened the edge of your vision. He groans in your ear, giving praise of how well your taking his cock, how warm, wet, and tight your pussy is for him.</p><p>Just when his rhythm turns sloppy and you think he’s about to come undone, he pulls out and spins you around. “On your knees,” and you comply without hesitation. He bends you over the shower ledge, bending his body over yours as his teeth scrape against your shoulder before he plows back into you. Shisui returns to the same mind-numbing pace as before, the position shift turning you into a wailing mess at how much deeper his thrusts reach. It’s too much and before you can even think to tell him you’re close, you’re already cumming on him. He didn’t even need to touch your clit to send you over the edge. As you see white stars dot your vision, an extra wave of fluid coats his rock-hard cock and his head digs into your neck, groaning at the sensation. He pulls himself up, allowing himself to pull out farther before slamming back into you. At this point your wails turn into pitiful whimpers, overstimulation quickly grasping you it’s tight clutches. Wet skin slapping together, his grunts and groans, and your whimpers and moans fill the room, the noises flooding into the hall. All it takes is a few more vigorous pumps before his pace is thrown off. He continues to fuck you through his orgasm, flooding you with warmth as he unloads inside you.</p><p>Neither of you get a chance to bask in the afterglow, as a sharp line of knocks come to the door. “Shisui, you better fucking pray I find Amaya in there with you,” Obito growls.</p><p>“Fuck,” Shisui mutters into the damp skin of your shoulder and all you can do is snicker.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next Chapter: Chisaki Kai/ Overhaul</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>